Leave Out All The Rest
by Sweet Misa
Summary: Sylar has become a menace in society. Specials are dying with the new serial killer on the loose. Elle has herself trapped in dangerous situations as she tries to subdue the monster within him. Can she save him from himself yet again? Sequel to LoveGame
1. Missing One

**SUMMARY**: Sylar has become a menace in society. Specials are dying left and right with the new serial killer on the loose. Elle has herself trapped in dangerous situations as she tries to subdue the monster within her love. Can she save him from himself yet again?

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Heroes. If I did Elle wouldn't be dead. For long at least. She'd be in the show right now!

**Author's Note:** I don't like sad endings so the ending of LoveGame hurt me a lot. But it needed to be done. To show how much these two love each other. Death can't keep them apart. Have faith in me that I will make this work. Please enjoy the sequel.

CHAPTER 1: Missing One

_"I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared." – Leave Out All The Rest, Linkin Park_

Once upon a time there was a girl. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair. She was fearless and hopeful. Full of bright light and electric. She worked hard to keep her appearance up, but she didn't need it. She was naturally beautiful, but enjoyed shopping and frolicking. Though no young gentleman ever caught her eye. That was until she met him.

Once upon a time there was a boy. A handsome boy though shy and withdrawn. He worked a loner preparing things for important people. He had a mother who told him he could be more. He could be king of all the land if he wanted to. He didn't. He just wanted to sit and work alone. A man found him. Told him he could do more. Know how things worked. He did and a man paid with his life for it. He wanted to die. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Feel the guilt. He would kill himself to save the world. Then he met her.

Once upon a time there was a couple. A boy and a girl who were lost in the world. A blonde girl with a beautiful smile and a dark haired intelligent gentleman. They fell so in love it was hard to be apart. She had saved his life. Made him feel whole and happy. She felt the same. He made her feel like no else ever had. She loved him. With every part of her body. Every part of her soul. She was broken by men who defamed her and made her weep. He comforted her every time. Made her feel like a woman, not a girl.

Once upon a time there was a war. They were pulled into it. Forced to fight in it. They were separated. That's when they realized they needed each other. They came together after agreeing to fight in the war. They would have agreed to murder if it meant being together again. They always were together. Holding hands and roaming about. Kissing and loving like any couple would. People would look and see the meaning of love in them. Joy. Happiness. Even though they worked to fight to keep each other by helping a war they never wanted.

Once upon a time there was a ring. A ring that would magically unite them. Make all the pain go away. Make them happy forever. Make them each other's forever. He asked for her hand and she let him take it. They were to be married. They were to be happy.

Once upon a time there was blood. Blood on her white gown. Dripping down. Soaking in her body. Her soul. He didn't like it. She was going. A man he had hurt took the woman he loved. Took her sprit. Her soul.

Once upon a time he died. The man he was didn't exist. The woman he loved took himself with her when she went to the heavens to be reunited with her family. He was different now. He was dying slowly. With everybody he killed a part of him died. More and more each time.

Once upon a time he had humanity. She kept him real and human. Grounded and loved. He loved her still. Not a day went by without thinking about her face. Her eyes. Blue fiery crystal. Her smile. Bright, wide, and violently beautiful. Her beauty was something he dreamed of. Thought of. He would do anything to have her back. Anything . . .

"Gabriel." Her voice startled him as he woke up. He thought he was dreaming, but her felt the touch. In dreams he never felt Elle's touch. His punishment for destroying so many lives. His dark eyes adjusted seeing the blonde hair against his face. Lips against his. God damn it! He was trying to sleep. "Wake up sleepy head." He waved his hand in the air using his useful ability allowing Candice to tumble off the bed. His old apartment. Now his again.

"What the hell?!" She called pulling a sweater over her breasts. The blue eyes he adored peered up from under her lashes. Much like Elle's, but not the same. Candice's illusion would never capture his love's beauty. "You usually like that."

"In what universe would I ever like you waking me up from a good dream?" He asked shift from under the blankets. "And you don't use that name. We established this Candice." He pulled his expression into a frown. She stood up brushing herself off. It was Elle's face, but the stance was wrong.

"She never called you anything, but that." Her hands were on her hips and he winced. Elle used to do that. He turned away from her. "I didn't mean to make you mad." Her hand stroked his ear, his hair. "Can I take care of you?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. Two months with Candice had taught him that one, she couldn't kiss like Elle and two, anytime he thought about even getting off on the tainted illusion he'd get stick. These days he stuck to masturbation. He only satisfied her will by kissing her. Occasionally touching her. He needed power. The hunger was strong these days.

"If you have a name I can give you something." His eyes bore into the fake blue. She gave a half smile. The kind Elle always gave. Even after two months he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"It's going to cost you." She sung softly flaunting the paper in his face. He merely rolled his eyes flicking his wrist. Candice really should learn to hold onto her list correctly. He glanced over the name. "Hey!"

"Dale Smither?" He asked looking over the address. "This one's far." He shifted getting up from the bed. His chest clad in a white shirt and his legs in dark black pajama pants. "Better get moving."

"What about me?" She pouted. Her blue eyes narrowing. "I got you the name. I have to get some kind of reward." She twirled her hair teasing. Elle never teased. Well occasionally, but only if he wanted her to.

"You'll get whatever I give you." Sylar said in a harsh tone. Her lower lip suck out. He sighed. Sometimes she reminded him of Elle. Only sometimes. He stepped toward her placing his lips softly on hers. The kiss wasn't pleasant. He learned only Elle's kisses were the kind he needed. Candice's were deep and full. Aggressive. Full of tongue and bite. He pushed her back. "That's it." She pouted.

"I killed a big agent for you." She pouted, but he didn't hear. He was getting ready to take a road trip to Montana. Alone.

--

Eden couldn't understand it. Elle Bishop was alive, but hadn't been the same. She took the bowl of soup into the little room in her condo. Elle didn't like to sleep alone so Eden allowed her to sleep with her. She knocked on the door before opening it. She heard a yelp and slowly stepped in.

Elle was wearing a long shirt. A man's shirt and boy shorts. A white male undershirt and black boy shorts. She was huddled in the corner, her long wavy blonde hair covering her face. Eden would have liked to cut it, but anything sharp caused Elle to sputter into a fit. Her powers were diminished quite a bit. Eden hadn't noticed a single blue spark dancing on the girl's skin.

She was chewing on her fingernails peering at Eden. She folded her legs into herself. She whimpered at the sight of the woman curling into a fetal position. She was feral. Like she had been in the wilderness for years and not dead for nine hours. Two months hadn't healed her.

"I have soup for you." She went down to her level pushing the corn chowder at her. Elle peered over at it. Her stomach hummed softly in hunger. "It's for you." Elle felt her body lean forward to take it. She put the bowl to her lips pouring the smooth yellow liquid in her. She felt a hand on her head and yanked herself back. "Okay. Do you want me to leave?" Elle nodded. Eden stood up backing up as a knock went on the front door. She closed the door to the room.

Elle dipped her head going back to her corner crawling carefully while cradling her bowl. She licked the edges with her tongue shaking. She was cold. She always felt cold. Since the moment she had been brought back she had been cold. She didn't want to warmth though. His. Only his. She wanted him.

"How is she?" It was Claire. She liked Claire. She remembered that. As little as she remembered when she came back from the brightness she remembered Claire. She remembered him too. How he made her feel. Like a princess. A girl. A woman. He didn't touch her wrong. He touched her right. Made her warm the right way.

"Still the same." Eden responded causing Elle to shiver. She knew she was bad off. She wanted him though. She couldn't leave though. The woman, Eden had told her it would be wrong of her to leave. Even though she wanted to look for him she couldn't leave. There was a power. A hold. She had to obey Eden.

"It's been months. My dad says he's . . . gone." Gone? She shuddered almost going to her feet. Him? Gone? Had he gone to the brightness. "He can't be found." No he was just lost. Missing like her. Sad. Oh very sad. She had disappeared. She wanted him badly. Like she needed the food and warmth.

"I think all she needs is some love." Yes love. She remembered what love was. A word. A feeling. Him. He was love. Her love. Her life. She remembered. She remembered how love felt. Like a flood of butterflies. Like she was flying. She looked down at the empty spot on her finger. A ring? Wasn't there something there that made her his?

"Can I see her?" Claire asked with wonder. Elle shifted putting the empty bowl down. She was on her knees peering up like a prairie dog. Her arms hanging loosely up. She liked seeing Claire. Claire made her happy, not like Eden did. Eden didn't make her happy. Eden was keeping her from him.

"She wants to be alone." Elle shook her head. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with him. Or Claire. Not Eden. Tears soaked her cheeks. She buried her head in the covers as she curled on the bed.

She closed her eyes trying to dream. She tried to dream so many times. This time he was there. She was in the old place. The old home where she had been proposed to. In their room. She was wearing black. A corset, the kind that was leathery and tight. She liked tight. Leather pants. He was in only boxers on the bed. She leaned down kissing him. Running her hand over his body. Rubbing his lower area. Hard. Yes. That's how it was supposed to be.

"Elle." Her name sounded so right in his voice. Like a god. She worshipped him. "Yes my beautiful Elle." He spoke like he knew what he wanted. She knew what he wanted, but her words were lost. His fingers brushed her lips. "You know you're mine. Forever. I love you." Her lips opened sucking on his fingers. She wished she could taste him. He smiled up at her, but it disappeared as she woke up.

"Shh," Eden's voice called as her hands spooned the woman from behind. "Don't move." A deeper tone. Elle didn't move. She couldn't. She felt Eden's hands tickle her nipples. Hard from the dream and not the woman's touch. She closed her eyes trying to imagine it was him.

She wished he was here instead of Eden. Her hands cupped around her lower area rubbing her softly. Eden moaned feeling the wetness. It was from the dream. Hearing him say I love you. Seeing the excitement in his hardness. Hard. Soft. Love. Hate. Him. Her. All words. All jumbled. One was missing though a word she wanted to speak more than anything.

As Eden finally feel asleep by satisfying herself with touching Elle over her clothing the young blonde found the word she needed.

"Gabriel." Her first word in a long time. The only word that mattered.


	2. Lub Dub

**Author's Note:** This chapter involves a very fluffifed flashback. Also Petrellis? Lots of familar faces will be showing up. Maybe Peter and Nathan will dazzle us with their persence.

CHAPTER 2: Lub Dub

_ "I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep." – Prelude12/21, AFI_

He could hear it now. The beating of a heart. The difference in the sound. One heart form another. He could hear it all now. Every little subtlety. Every murmur. Every whisper. Dale Smither's hearing had been bothersome at first, but now . . . everything was so beautiful. The rain, the air, the sound of a child cooing, a woman laughing, leaves against the tar, the wheels of the bus he sat on now. It all worked in harmony.

Then of course there was the heart. The sweet sensation that told him people lived. People survived. He looked about the bus. The people huddled together. All their hearts beating in and out of time. His was rushed with the sensation from the kill. From the rush of the symphony of life. He lived. He lived and he could hear those living. Breath, movement, beating.

He closed his eyes giving into the thought of being tired, though he didn't sleep. He didn't dream. He merely took himself into a memory. A memory with beating hearts and love.

"That was . . ." Her voice. Always Elle. She collapsed onto his chest. It was the time after he had proposed. Ruining their steaks and any thoughts they had on leaving each other. "Wonderful." Satisfaction had filled the air like a new hope. Her breath had curled against the hairs of his chest. His heavy breathes were swallowed down in a single gulp. He never thought he could feel so whole. "You should propose to me more often."

Laughter. He laughed at the thought. If it meant having such a satisfied feeling every night he'd do it. She didn't move. Only breathed. Her body heavy against him. Like a comfortable weight on his chest weighing him to her.

"I'd run out of money buying rings." He joked and she laughed. Like bells. Sweet innocence. Her hand pressed between his pecks as she attempted to shift her ear closer to his heart.

She listened closely for the beat. The rhythm. The hum. In time with the beautiful artwork above their bed. Her shoulders swayed in time with it as he eyelids fluttered closed. Her lips parted making the noise of his heart. Racing to a slow. Adrenaline was there from the furious passion they had experienced.

"You make such a beautiful sound, Gabriel." His heart curled faster as she said his name. Her blonde hair tickled him as it sprayed across his chest and down her bare pale back. "Lub, dub. Lub, dub." She mocked stroking his chest softly. His hand traced against her spin.

"Can you hear it?" He asked with a soft smile. His eyes looking down at her. She peered up fluttering her lashes. "It beats for you." She listened closer. As if she could hear her name in his heart. Elle. Elle. Love. Elle. She smiled hearing it in her mind. She shifted up slowly.

"Come here sweetheart." She cooed exposing her glorious chest to him as she laid back against the pillow. "Hear my heart." She pressed her hand against the top of her breast. Where her heart resided. He smiled leaning his ear to it. Against her warm soft skin.

He listened to the beat. Fluttery and flightful. Full of hope and satisfaction. A different beat. Faster almost, but with a steadied. But still the same sound. Lub, dub. Lub, dub. He smiled listening to the very delightful rhythm.

"Same, but different." He agreed. She stroked his hair. Getting longer which he discovered she found irresistible. He'd keep it long as long as it wasn't hippie like. "Special."

"Different heart beats." She sighed softly resting her body. "Beating for each other." Yes he could hear it. Gabriel. Gabriel. Love. Gabriel. He could hear it against her breast. In her heart. He was always in her heart.

He leaned his head off of her looking into her crystallized blue eyes. Beautiful glorious beads of hope. Her hand stroked his sweaty forehead than through his beautiful dark brown hair. She smiled like she always did when looking at him. He leaned down to kiss her. She held his face as if to keep it there.

"We're getting married." She giggled against his lips. "I'll be legally yours." She stroked her hand between his pecks. Gabriel just gave a half grin.

"You know that's not possible." He cooed. "You can't belong to anyone." She tilted her head to the side. Like Gabriel saw dog's often do. "That's why I love you. I'll always be yours Elle. You'll always hold a power over me that I'll never quite understand." She laughed softly kissing his soft lips.

"It's called love silly." She sounded as if she were speaking to a baby. "We love each other too much. You make me happier than people should be. I'm pretty sure it's illegal to be this happy." Again she stroked his pecks. "What took you so long?"

"What?" He didn't really get what she was asking. Now it was he who looked like a little dog. She wrinkled her nose at his sudden cuteness.

"For you to ask me to marry you silly." She press her hand to his chest feeling the pulsing of his beautiful heart. He just grinned. It was a silly reason.

"I was afraid." She tilted her head a bit unsure of why he would be. "I was afraid you would say no." She smiled again at his cuteness wrinkling her nose. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"You're silly." She said slowly as if she were feeling the exhaustion from the wonderful unbelievably perfect sex they had. "You know now there was nothing to be scared of, right?" He nodded catching her lips as they pulled back from his cheek. Kissing her felt like kissing something that didn't exist. Unicorns and mermaids.

"It does seem silly." He admitted softly. It did. Why had he been so scared? Elle had shown him plenty of times that she wanted, adored, and loved him. No one else. She pressed her hand to his heart smiling.

"When you get excited I bet it makes a wonderful little noise." She suggested peering into his eyes. "I'd like to listen for it." She kissed him again as he planted himself over her. He'd like hear her little ticker rocket off too.

Sylar couldn't finish the memory. It got racy. He didn't want to get an erection in the middle of a bus trip to Pennsylvania. From there he'd head to New York. Candice had called him with more names. Only stating that she had more. He'd have to take her out to dinner to get them.

He thought about the lies he formed to Annie and his mother. The things he found out. When Elle had died he couldn't even fathom seeing her that way again. He had packed up all their things and put them away. He gave some to Bennet who only pleaded with him once to come back. He had denied the request and merely left. Agents had come for him, but he'd killed them all. One with an ability to see what an object had gone through.

He liked that one. Touching Elle's things and seeing her again. A vivid lovely memory. He had found a broken vibrator in her position. That memory of seeing her come and spark, pulling out before she could fry herself had kept him company on lonely nights.

He shook himself out of the daze adjusting the baseball cap on his head. The bus spotted in Cincinnati. He had a while to go. People shuffled on board as he attempted to shift his black backpack around. Hopefully no one would sit by him.

"May I have this seat?" It was a woman. Egyptian decent maybe. Her hair in a long braid. She had a piercing in her nose that shone and her attire was tan. Pants, blouse. Her skin was light brown and her lips pulled into a smile. Sylar sighed giving in. He moved the backpack to his lap. "I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you, but the seats are full." She sat down. He looked around. They were. He nodded softly than looked out the window.

She knew to be quiet. He watched her shift through her purse for a phone. She texted someone quickly before folding her hands and waiting. As if something good were to happen soon. The bus merely went forward. Sylar tried not to think much after that. His mind just focused on the ticking. In his brain and on his watch.

--

"She's not going to kill us if she finds us here is she?" Zach's voice asked for the third time that day. He was picking the lock to Eden McCain's condo. Claire was in her cheerleading uniform looking out for Eden to come home. She didn't come home until five. It was three now. She skipped practice. Wasn't worth it without Elle who the school thought had moved back to New York.

"Of course not." Claire lied through her teeth. In truth Eden was a little terrifying presence. Small, but something about her made Claire quiver. Even when Eden had come up to her two months ago saying she could bring Elle back with Claire's help. The young girl wasn't sure what her ability was, but she did have one.

"Liar." Zach pointed out as something clicked. "Got it." He declared grinning. He hadn't seen Elle in two months. Claire had explained what had happened. Everything. The gunshot. The death. The miracle blood. The confused little blonde. Eden keeping her safe. The secret. He pushed the door open.

Claire walked in first. It was dark. Elle didn't deserve to be in the dark, but that was just the living room. She motioned Zach in as he sunk in. She just pointed to the door. Elle's door. Where Elle was trapped. Kept. Claire tried to open the door. Locked? Seriously? Elle could barely exist let alone leave the condo. She motioned for Zach.

"Creeper." Zach mumbled taking the paper clip to fiddle with the lock. Claire agreed. This was awful to live like this. She watched him fiddle then he pushed the door open.

Claire was the first one inside. She nearly pushed her way in. Elle didn't deserve to be locked up like an animal. She saw the blonde curled on the bed. Naked with her hair flowing over her long curled up body. Her eyes were tightly closed as she brought her knees to her chin. Her skin a deliciously pale skin soft and smooth across her. Her eyes flicked open as her body unraveled showing her lush breasts and lady parts. She looked at Zach and Claire. She curled herself down and under a blanket.

"Elle it's okay." Claire assured the girl when she quivered looking between the two. She had panic and fear behind those beautiful eyes. "Zach's gay." Zach looked over at Claire unexpectedly. Elle peered her head from under the covers more. Her nose pointing upwards.

"Do you plan on telling the whole world?" He asked with a groan. He shift himself toward the closet. He knew Elle had to be freezing. "I told you that in confidence." Claire her hand through the air ignoring him. She slowly walked to the bed as Zach searched for something for Elle to put on under the covers. Elle positioned herself against the wall behind the bed as she curled the blanket further on the bed.

"We aren't here to hurt you." Claire assured lifting her hand. Zach came from the closet with a large black t-shirt and black boy shorts. "We just wanted to see how you were doing." Elle was believing them. She knew Claire had never hurt her and Zach couldn't either. She snatched the t-shirt and shorts from him Elle shifted to put them on under the blankets.

"Did you want something to eat?" Zach shifted in his pockets seeing now that Elle's eyes became big at the word eat. He found a snickers in his pocket. "Might be a little damaged, but-" Elle snatched it uncoiling the wrapper quickly and shoving it into her mouth. She hadn't had chocolate in . . . well a long time. He used to bring her chocolate.

"Gabriel." Elle choked against the chocolate in her mouth. She sounded like a newborn speaking for the first time. All the syllables were almost incorrect, but there.

"Yes, Gabriel." Claire clarified sitting on the bed looking as the woman licked the wrapper. Tears formed in her eyes. "You miss him don't you?" It barely passed as a question. Elle placed her nose to Claire's shoulder as if his scent would be on her.

"Gabriel." She said again softly. Zach placed himself on the bed so Elle was between him and Claire. The young girl was finding easy to understand that word was all she could say right now.

"He was devastated you know." Claire pressed her hand against Elle's shoulder blades. "He just held your hand and looked at you the whole time. Right until they said he couldn't I think." Elle's eyes fluttered. He loved her. He cared. She remembered him caring. "He packed everything you guys had and left the house." She remembered the house too. Where they cooked and loved. Made love. Played. "My dad and I don't know where he went." Elle shifted closer to Claire. She tried to struggle to find new words.

"Gabriel," Elle said again holding the girl's hand. "Find Gabriel, Claire." She couldn't. She was trapped here being used and not healing in anyway. She was getting worse. Claire saw that and a plan started developing.

"I will." Claire said bending forward to kiss Elle's forehead. "I promise."


	3. Those Who Love

**Author's Note:** All the questions shall be answered in this chapter. Also reviews help.

CHAPTER 3: Those Who Love

_"__Don't stop believin'. Hold on to the feelin'." – Don't Stop Believin', Journey _

Sylar came back to the apartment to the sound of sizzling. Eggs. He smelt them and could now hear the difference. The spatula racked against the surface of the pan moving the eggs around in a slow steady even pace. She hummed. The woman making the eggs. A tune he long since forgotten.

"What should be our first dance?" Elle had asked one night while trying to put together a meal. She had failed yet again to go through a preparation without a problem, but that was what he loved about her. She had been admiring the ring too much to notice the pork chops were burnt to a crisp. He was helping her toss a salad to go with the pasta they had ordered from the Italian eatery close by.

"Don't know." He never really thought about it. Music was music. Black and white. No in between though he imagined there wasn't a song on earth that could describe his love for Elle. She admired the ring again as he tossed the salad of goat cheese and pine nuts. He wasn't the finest cook, but he knew what went and what didn't. Elle liked nuts and cheese.

"You like Journey right?" She asked smiling as the diamonds bounced off beautiful little sparkles in the light. He peered at her snatching the oil and vinegar from beside her.

"Yeah." He nodded softly. Annie had placed albums of Journey songs on his iPod before they left. Not to mention some of every kind of music. He enjoyed Journey. So it was a fair answer.

"What about _Don't Stop Believin'_?" She wondered trying to find the lyrics in her pretty little head. She hummed it softly. "Or is it not sappy enough?" He remembered the first dance was always supposed to be emotional, but he wasn't going to cry on the happiest day of his life.

"Who says it has to be sappy?" He wondered pouring oil and vinegar into the salad bowl. He mixed it up with the thongs.

"Right, but you know it can't be anything too out there." Elle grinned looking back at her grin than at her fiancé. He smiled when he saw her eyes light up. Just looking at him made her happy. "I'm not going to be a very good wife am I?" She asked looking down at her hand. "Not many good wives burn dinner every night."

"I don't care if you burn dinner." He concluded wrapping his arms around her petite body. "All that matters it that you'll be mine." He kissed her forehead as she hugged him sniffing in his scent. "You know I love that song."

"Me too." She said pressing her body to his in a tender loving embrace.

Sylar came out of the day dream. Memory. He remembered that conversation. He knew they would have danced so wonderfully to that song. Holding her to him as she whispered joyful happiness. Now someone else was humming the tune. In her voice.

He opened the door to see the illusion making eggs. She slipped the scrambled eggs from the pan to a white plate with a blue trim. Elle's plates. The one her grandmother had given to her. He remembered a story with that too. How she said that whenever she found a man to share her life with she should share her dishes with him. Every part of her.

"What are you doing?" He asked slumping into the apartment. Her eyes fluttered over him stopping her hum. Good. He didn't want her to even hum that tune. Her eyes the delicious blue he adored.

"Making breakfast." She said as if it were obvious. It was, but Sylar wouldn't admit it. "Not like I was thinking of you coming home." She poured the remainder of the eggs on the plate.

"Well gimme some eggs. I'm hungry." He wasn't going to lie. He was starved. He hadn't eaten in about a good six hours. He was going to eat whatever it was she'd give him. Candice let the illusion smile grabbing a second plate as he sat at the table. She pushed the eggs onto the other plate pushing the scrambled eggs in front of him. It was a good portion.

"What?" She asked with a shrug. "I'm a growing girl." Yes Gabriel knew Candice ate a lot and often. He wondered if her real self was tons bigger than the slim girls she usually formed herself into. He got up from the table making his way to the refrigerator.

He remembered days with scrambled eggs and memories. He only made breakfast when He was especially happy. Usually with Elle it was every day. He liked pancakes and waffles. They needed more work than simply watching eggs or bacon sizzle and crunch. Though he learned Elle's favorites quickly. Waffles, eggs, and sausages were a good breakfast in her book. Lots of syrup. He remembered finding out how Elle liked her eggs.

It had been when they had just moved to Texas after they had found Annie's gifts. She had done the grocery shopping finally. He always insisted on doing the shopping. As if buy sugary cereals and candy. He learned to trust her judgment in food. She picked good things. Things they liked. Things he liked.

She had been asleep when he started making breakfast. Dark gray sweats and a white shirt smiling like a fool. A night of pleasure had passed and he often found himself excited to surprise her. Breakfast seemed like a good surprise for that Sunday morning. Elle had broken the waffle maker with frustrated sparks. All that was in the refrigerator was eggs. Not many either.

He moved them about as he heard her yawn. He peered up biting his lip looking as she stretched her arms out yawning. She was in his dark blue button down long sleeved shirt from last night. Only that it seemed. It fit her nicely. Her eyes were still dreamy.

"Good morning." He grinned waving a spatula at her as he peered at her through wide opening where the counter sat. Her eyes became bedroomish. Very sexy than she gave a cute smile defeating an sexual means she had planned.

"Do I smell eggs?" She asked bouncing into the kitchen. Her bare feet against the cold blue and white tiles woke her up. He laughed to himself turning the stove off. He went to her.

He kissed her holding her face lightly. She pecked his lips a couple times. He wasn't getting away from her so easily. She pat his chest as if telling him he was a good boy.

"I thought you deserved a nice breakfast." He concluded to her peering back to the eggs than brushing his fingers through her hair. Light blonde curls. She smiled softly.

"Ah, I see." She said with mild sarcasm. "But if we are judging on performance last night I'd have to say you deserve a healthy meal five times more than me." She ran her fingers down his chest in a brushing loving way.

"Team work right?" He grinned kissing her lips to which she pouted. "Don't give me that look. You earned your meal with last night and how you are dressed." He wasn't going to ignore how sexy she looked in his shirt. Just his shirt. "You look better in that then I do." He wasn't shy about checking her out any more. Not when they had lived in New York. That seemed like a different person now.

"Noted." She curled her fingers around the collar of his shirt kissing him with a feverous passion. Her tongue telling him dirty little secrets. Curling inside his mouth. Her mouth opening for him. She nibbled against his lip and he felt a sudden rush of joy. Stupid masochistic tendencies.

"Breakfast, babe?" He asked wondering if she planned on eating him for breakfast. She nodded kissing him again holding his face this time.

She sat down as he prepared the eggs for one plate. As if she remembered something she hurried to the ice box to retrieve a bottle. She sat down at the table as he pushed the plate in front of her. A good portion of golden eggs. She smiled at him as he sat. The forks already on the table. She started to open the small lid off the oddly shaped bottle.

"Hot sauce?" He wondered raising his thick eyebrows. She shrugged and poured.

"It's good." She insisted pouring too much into her yellowy soft eggs. "Grandma used to call it hot stuff. She said I'd burn my tongue off, but I love it." She twisted the lid back on looking at him very sexy. "I like hot stuff." He swallowed down whatever his instincts told him to do. "Want to try?"

He had at her request to which she watched in wonder. He hadn't liked it, but falsely admitted he did. She caught his lie. He could never hide anything from her. Not even when she had tried to make eggs and he had spent hours in the bathroom throwing up claiming he had a flu. He'd never want to hurt her by saying that her eggs had made him sick.

So why was he holding a bottle of hot sauce as he closed the refrigerator? Maybe he was willing to try it again. Maybe he missed her quirky behavior. He missed the hot stuff.

"Hot sauce?" Candice asked eyeing him up quickly. In her voice. The voice that liked the hot stuff. "Really, Sylar?" At least she wasn't calling him Gabriel anymore.

"Yeah." He took it back to the table. He sat himself as far from Candice as he could without making her pissy. "Elle used to put it on her eggs." She nodded noting the explanation. She didn't ask for it as he poured a little on his eggs. She shoved food in her mouth. Pig.

"So," She said swallowing down her bites. With his new hearing he could hear every chew. He winced chewing softly on his hot eggs. "What did you get?" Sylar looked up at her.

"Hearing." She wrinkled her nose as if saying 'that was it?'. "There's a couple fighting below us." He insisted. He could hear the woman shout cussing at the man. She threw something at him to which he called her a stupid bitch.

"Want more?" She asked not waving the list in front of her. He did truly need more abilities. The hunger was only sated for so long. "Double dating?"

"With who?" Who in their right mind would want to double date with Candice? She was a pain in his ass, but something he needed. The illusion was clearly false, but he couldn't live without seeing her face.

"Annie and Ryan." Ah yes. Elle's best friend, who he had lied to over and over again. Saying Elle had merely wanted them to move back to New York. She missed it. Annie was now manager at the department store Elle used to work at. Candice was posing as Elle, who was working as a bank teller. Sylar wasn't sure if Candice actually had a job there, but he didn't care.

"No." He said not looking at the woman. He couldn't. She started to say something, but he couldn't make it out. "I'll take you somewhere myself. Just us." He mentally vomited at the word us.

He just couldn't do that to Annie. She was one of the few people he wouldn't kill. The Bennets were on his list of the unkillable. Them and his mother. Even Candice hadn't made the list. If he could manage to function without needing to see her physically. Pretending that he could touch. Pretending the illusion was real.

"Sounds fine to me." She concluded with a smile. Sylar leaned forward to kiss her. Just because he needed to. Because he could even though it made him stick to kiss anyone, but Elle.

--

Claire pushed her hair back into a pony tail. She had to find Gabriel. Two days since she had seen Elle. Begging for her and Zach to find Gabriel. She needed to be free. Claire had to find out where Gabriel was and more about Eden.

She couldn't be helping Elle if she was still so scared. Locked in a locked house. That couldn't help anyone. What Elle needed was interaction. What she needed was the man she loved. She hadn't told her father about Elle. Two months keeping a secret when her father had been keeping one for years. He finally came up describing his real job. At least he had admitted it to his family. Currently he was still working. Taking calls, going overseas, all normal.

Claire still didn't tell him about her ability, but he had taken her aside saying he knew. He was going to protect her. Claire didn't think much about herself these days. She was worried about the shaky girl living in Eden's condo just outside Odessa.

"No," She heard her father say as she snuck to the door of the office. She could hear him speaking to someone on the phone. "Yes I know." He continued. She could hear him pace as she lowered herself down to her knees. "No. I don't know. They used to live in New York. Elle and Gabriel." Yes this was what she needed. "Queens. Did you check there?" A long pause. She listened closely. "His old apartment? Why haven't you. . ." He was interrupted. Claire could tell. "Yes I understand. It's not my district, but he's . . ." Another pause. Claire's heart fluttered. So her father was still looking for him. Queens, his old apartment.

"Okay. I understand." She heard him coming toward the door. She crawled away. She popped up as Mr. Muggles barked at her. "Claire?" Noah looked at his daughter who was standing two feet from his door.

"Hi Dad." She said with a smile hugging him with an enormous smile.

"When did you get home?" Noah hadn't heard her come home. Maybe it was because of the phone call.

"A while ago." Ten whole minutes ago. "Can I talk to you?" She wondered as Noah nodded softly. Sandra was dropping Lyle off at soccer practice.

"Anything Claire Bear." He said trying to smile thought was a little worried.

"Eden." Claire said with a breath. Noah nodded. Claire had met Eden at the house with Noah. He had explained she worked with him. Once as his partner. "She has an ability, right?" She asked. Noah nodded. "What is it?"

"She has persuasion. She says a command and people have to do it." That explained a lot. Why Elle couldn't leave. "Why do you want to know?" Claire shrugged.

"No reason." She said simply. "I mean a lot of the people at the Company have powers, but not all, right?" He nodded. "Have you told them about me?" She decided to change the subject.

"No," He shook his head. "If they knew you had an ability they'd take you away."

"Oh." She said softly. She didn't want to be taken away. Not from the people she loved. She decided in that moment she'd rescue Elle. She needed to be reunited with the person she loved.


	4. Cruel Reality

**Author's Note:** Syelle will be together soon. Hopefully within the next couple chapters. Unless I decide to torture them some more. Which is highly unlikely. Notice all the flashbacks?

CHAPTER 4: Cruel Reality

_ "Never thought it'd hurt so bad. I just wanted to love you." – Carnival, Vanessa Carlton_

To Sylar these days were full of memories. Nothing new, just memories of them. Together. Safe. Happy. Tonight he had a dream. Not a nightmare. A dream. Not even a memory. His mind had somehow come up with the situation. His subconscious was more genius than his working mind.

She was in a blue sundress with frilly layers at the bottom. She held his hand so softly as they entered the resort room. Bags were already in the room. Elle peered about like a curious little girl. She lifted her arms in the arm standing in the middle of the hard wood floor. She breathed in the fresh beach air. There was a large window to which she padded herself over to press her face to it.

He went behind her hugging her kissing her long slender neck. She smiled looking down at the beach. Hawaii. Somewhere she always wanted to go. It would have been their honeymoon. She spun in his arms facing him. Blue eyes and beauty. He held her, his hand curling under her dress to stroke the backside of her panties. She smiled kissing him lightly. Teasing.

"I love you." She whispered softly in his ear. His body trembled at her voice. Her warm breath that smelt like tuna and apple juice. "My husband." Again the words made him giddy. Excited about having her to himself. Forever and ever.

"Would you like to try out the bed? Mrs. Gray?" His heart beat incredibly fast at the words. Mrs. Gray. She was a Mrs. His Mrs. She giggled softly at her own name. She kissed him again and again until she found the words. Or a motion. She nodded.

He lifted her. Cradling her bottom as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her soft breast pressed softly to his chest as she nibbled against his neck. Love bites. He could feel that she wasn't wearing a bra. He moaned softly as she laughed. The bed was large and in the middle of the room, not in hiding at all. It was red and satin shaped like a heart. His heart had to be this big to fit all the room he held for Elle.

He nearly threw her on the bed. She sprawled out spreading her legs to kick off her heels. He found himself unaware how important pants became in a dream. One minute they were there. The next minute they weren't. He curled the dress over her head throwing it to the side. She brought his face down to her radically. Fast motion. All quickly. She kissed him so much he thought he would die. He could almost feel her tongue. Her breath. Her body.

"No," She whispered against his lips has his body leaned forward. Her panties seemed to fade away as well. He saw her hand go around his long hardened member. Halting him from any further action. "I know what my Gabriel wants. My husband." She cooed. He could see the sparks as she brushed her other hand across his face.

He pushed him lightly off of her as he rolled to the bed. He saw her. Naked, beautiful. Perfect. Her knees buckled around his hips. His long tall muscular body. Her hands traced the hairs on his chest. He smiled watching her. Admiring his body before she pleased it. She bent down to kiss him. He sucked in a breath of shock. A realization that once upon a time he could only dream of having a woman like this.

"Do you want me?" She asked stroking his hardened member. His hand pressed between her breasts. Admiring God's work. Those perfect breasts. Hard pink nipples.

"I always do, Elle." He sounded so innocent. So pure. She smiled. Her lips pulled into a beautiful shape. God he wanted. Her.

"Close your eyes." She whispered, but before he closed them he saw her go down on him. The rhythm of her grinding against his warm body felt like a passion he never experienced. She was his. Now and forever.

"Oh Gabriel." She called out. "My beautiful husband. My forever." Yes. He liked that word. Forever. She would be his only love forever. He would never love anyone else.

Sylar soon woke up to the feel of a hand against his chest. His eyes opened to a similar scene from his dream. This time an imperfect Elle riding on top of his naked body instead of his dream Elle. His dead fiancée. He threw his hand up hard sending the woman following backwards aiming her at a wall.

"Ow." She muttered. His teeth ground together as he covered himself up. Damn it he was hard! Most certainly from the dream and not the midnight rape. He cussed at the woman. Calling her awful things.

"What the hell Candice?!" He said to make things slightly less alarming. Her naked Elle was not perfect. For one thing the breasts weren't shaped right. Another thing he knew from experienced Elle was a natural blonde. Candice apparently didn't know that she was. His hand jutted forward pinning her higher to the wall. Like he did with his victims. "What's with the midnight rape?" Candice had never tried this before. Two months with him and she respected the aspect of his grief. He was celibate.

"You . . .looked so happy." She defended herself. He laughed. Crazily. He was crazy after all. Killing people who didn't deserve their abilities, making a woman who claimed to love him become his dead lover.

"That's because I wasn't thinking about you." He concluded. He was very tempted to kill her right now. More tempted than before, but her image was changing. The false Elle had clothes on. Jeans and a form fitting black shirt. "Give me one good reason I should kill you."

"Gabriel, please." He squeezed her neck not liking the sound. Elle's voice choking. He loosened it. He couldn't even kill the false image. How pathetic was that. He knew she was fake and still . . .he couldn't kill her.

"Get out." He mumbled dropping her. She coughed looking up at him with big blue eyes. "Now!" He shouted his hands pushing her across the floor to the door. Tears rolled down her eyes. Sylar didn't know what was real any more.

"Where am I supposed to go?" She wondered. He just laughed. Maybe she should have thought about that before she raped him.

"I don't care." He muttered shifting in the blankets. "I can get by alone." Candice huffed looking at him with Elle's eyes.

"I'm not going to give you anything." She told him as if it mattered. His hunger pounded at his brain. Yes he needed more people with abilities, though he couldn't save himself with Candice. He needed her to be false.

"I'm punishing you. A week. You can come back in a week and pretend this never happened." He concluded hating his own words. He wished he had been strong enough to kill Candice. To kill the false image, but he wasn't. He'd be strong though some day.

She left crying in a huff. Sylar ground his teeth angry. He looked down at his body. Not hard anymore. He pulled down at himself finding she had placed a condom on him. He rolled his eyes. As if that helped any. She would still die at his hand. When he could face the reality.

--

Claire knew this was necessary. Zach knew this was needed. Still they both felt like it was kidnapping. They were already in the condo that Sunday morning. Eden was at Church. Of all the places in the world the woman could go to it had to be there. That only made the pair feel extra worse. Claire opened the door to the room where Elle was kept.

Elle was sitting on the bed. Not naked this time. She had on a white long t-shirt that hugged around her body, but no bra or panties. Claire had surmised they were the same size. She peered up at Claire who wore a red turtleneck and blue jeans. Zach was in black tight jeans and a tight fitting band shirt.

"We're getting you out of her." Claire whispered as if there were cameras everywhere. Elle looked up shaking her head with terror.

"I can't. I've tried." She had. Throwing herself against the wall many times. Eden didn't like to talk about the bruises. She just thought she was sick, not unhappy.

"Close your eyes." Claire told her. She wasn't sure how this would work. Maybe if Elle didn't know she was leaving it would work. Know they were carrying her out of here.

Elle did as she was told fluttering her lashes closed. Zach immediately took the woman's head as Claire scooped her legs. Elle gasped, but kept herself straight. They were out in minutes storing her in the back seat where clothing laid.

Zach started his car as Claire sat in the back with Elle. Her head on her lap. He quickly started to back up than away from the condo. Elle's eyes opened and she made a noise of joy seeing she was out of the place. Claire pet her hair softly as the woman cried.

"We got you out." She said softly continuing to stroke her hair. "Everything is going to be okay." Her blue eyes peered up at Claire as she nodded. "Let's go get you your Gabriel."


	5. Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:** Claire to the rescue again. Thanks for reviewing keep they up and Syelle will be together soon.

CHAPTER 5: Dead Girl Walking

_ "Do you know what it's all about? Are you brave enough to figure out?" – Walking On Air, Kerli_

Elle loved ice cream. He remembered that most about her now. Even when it was cold she'd ask him for it. The sugary kind. Birthday cake was her favorite. She liked strawberries most with hot fudge. No sprinkles. Sprinkles made her sneeze.

He liked sprinkles. The rainbow kind. He liked vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on a cone. The kind where they could roll the ice cream around in the vat of sprinkles. He liked hot summer days and cold winter nights when Elle would dip her spoon in the last of the birthday cake ice cream, her teeth cover in various colors.

He loved kissing her after she ate ice cream. The cold and hot mixing in an oddly wonderful sensation. The taste of cake batter and vanilla. She was his sweet treat. He remembered nights when she wanted to stay in. Some nights she would take the nearly empty tub of birthday cake ice cream and dig into it while cuddling up with him watching old movies. She liked Marilyn Monroe movies and thrillers. Sometimes she'd shutter from the brain freeze or the terror on screen.

She'd feed him ice cream. Cold spoon in his mouth full of cold treats. She liked getting Blizzards. He'd run out to Dairy Queen whenever she wanted him to. She liked the strawberry cheesecake kind. He liked any sort of candy they had in it. She'd let him share hers even though he could tell she didn't want to. Elle usually got what she wanted.

Ice cream and him. Any way she wanted. With hot fudge and strawberries, she got her way. He loved her too much to deny her of anything. Sometimes he wished he had given her more. Fed her more ice cream, loved her more. He was sure he could have loved her more. Maybe then she'd . . .

"She's pretty." The girl at the counter noticed when he opened his wallet to pay for the soft serve ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. The dark haired woman had noticed the only picture in his wallet. Elle in a electric blue dress posing just outside their new home on the porch. He kept this picture in there because it was one of the only pictures where they weren't together. Her face was beautiful in the Texas light as well. "Who is she? You wife?" Noisy brat. Sylar gave her the money barely making eye contact.

"Fiancée." He explained willing to bet the girl's smile would fade. It didn't. He surprised himself. Lately he seemed to be reading pull well, but she wasn't as flirtatious as her heart made her out to be.

"I bet she's all flustered about finding a dress. My cousin is getting married and she says all the wedding dresses are so expensive these." He looked up at her blinking forcing a smile. She handed him his change. "Tell her good luck for me. It's hard to find a decent non expensive dress in the city." Sylar didn't feel like disappointing this girl by relaying that two and a half months ago his fiancée had become victim to an accidental shooting. Instead he pretended she was alive and happy.

"I will." He swore before leaving the ice cream parlor. It was muggy outside. He remembered Elle disliked rain. She liked the sun or fog. Cold days bothered her. He remembered once telling him why cold days weren't so bad.

"You know it's not so cold with you cuddled next to me." She'd tell him as he'd wrap a blanket around them while watching an old tiresome sitcom. He'd cuddle and kiss her on those cold days. Ice cream and hot chocolate. She liked it when he fed her ice cream.

"It makes me feel like a princess." She'd say mouth full of cold goodness. He'd smile, laugh, and wipe the corners of her mouth.

"You are my princess." He'd respond and kiss her gently.

It started raining letting his hair drip forward. He dipped the plastic spoon into the plastic cup before placing to ice cream in his mouth. Cold and good. The sprinkles didn't make him sneeze, but they made him miss her all the more. He wondered if she could see him where she was.

He used to believe in heaven and hell. In a God who did things for the right reason. He didn't see a reason in taking Elle away. Maybe he no longer believed in heaven, angels, and devils. If he did he knew where she would be. In heaven with the angels looking down on him. He peered up into the sky closing his eyes as if he could feel her. The water dripped upon his face splattering in to his cup. He knew she had to miss him. He knew she loved him. He walked across the street looking carefully both ways.

He wondered if Elle could see him again. If Elle saw him killing people. Innocent people to her. Not innocent to him. None deserved their power. At least he felt so. He wondered if she cried when she saw him do it. He wondered if she was scared of him now. He dipped himself under an overhang where people gathered to escape from the rain.

"Hello." He heard a voice when he was merely listening about. It came from inside the building beside them. The voice was foreign, but he decided to listen.

"I'm Eden McCain. I . . .I used to live next to your father." Eden? She was here? In the city? Again? "I'm so sorry about what happened to him." Who was she talking too?

"Yes my father was a good man." The voice was foreign. Indian, British. Both? He focused on it listening closely. "He didn't deserve to die that way." So someone had died and Eden was comforting them? Load of crap the Company wanted something.

"Papa Suresh was a good man. He was very nice to me. We talked about his research. His theories." Suresh? Chandra Suresh? Had . . . died? In some horrible way no less. The man who had changed his life was no more. His son was living in his apartment. Eden had been spying on him. "Are there any leads on who killed him?" Sylar listened closely wondering who had done this. Perhaps the Company had decided the man was too dangerous and noisy to keep around.

"I know who did this." The son seemed sure and full of hate. Vengeance. "Sylar."

Sylar shifted stumbling back into a woman with her baby. The baby started crying as the conversation faded. He winced at the sudden noise. Not fully used to the sound. He muttered his apologies to the woman who merely sneered at him before cradling the little boy in a blue blanket.

He knew very well that he had not killed Chandra. He wasn't that good. If he could kill without knowing it that would make his work that much more simple. No something was wrong. Something was off. Someone was framing him. Pinning a murder on him for once he did not commit. It had been more than a year since he had seen Chandra. He couldn't have done it.

As Sylar proceeded back home where Candice had a ban from for two more days he wondered if the Company was sending an unpaid unaware assassin after him in the form of Chandra Suresh's angry son.

--

"Your bus leaves at six forty five." Claire explained handing Elle Bishop her ticket. The woman was standing outside of Zach's truck by an old burned train wreck. She was wearing a red corduroy coat with big black buttons over a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. They all fit her nicely as her hair was pulling back into a long ponytail. "It's straight on to New York. I spent all my allowance on it so you better look hard for him." She gave a smile as Elle looked at the bus tickets.

"There's money for food and hotels if you need it. My allowance paid for that." Zach said with a soft smile. Elle appreciated everything they were doing for her. He shifted giving her the his old backpack. He opened it up for her. "Hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, extra clothes, pjs, some snacks. You like beef jerky?" He waved a stick at her. Elle smiled.

"Turkey jerky?" She asked with a half smile.

"Girl after my own heart." He grinned looking to see Elle's blank stare was almost gone. She took the backpack. "Gabriel took almost everything you owned."

"Yeah, but I found a copy of your license and passport in my Dad's office." Claire pointed it out to her in the backpack. "You know just in case. Not sure why he had it. It could even be the real thing for all I know." Elle just looked and nodded. "The bus ride is going to take two days so I . . . well . . ." Claire pulled out an iPod from the front pocket of the black backpack. "Zach has like what? Ten iPods?"

"Three." He corrected. It was a small nano. Probably out of date. "It doesn't have much on there, but Claire told me what you liked and I did it up for you. You might get some random metal songs on there." He laughed as Elle stared at the white thing with the pink buds. "I know how boring bus rides can get." Elle zipped the backpack up throwing it over her shoulders. She hugged Zach first.

"Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around him trying not to cry. "You don't know what this means to me." She went to hug Claire.

"No problem." Zach shrugged. "You deserve this Elle. You deserve nothing, but happiness." Claire held the former teacher tight.

"Your cell phone is safe in there too. My dad had it. Zach reprogrammed it. Genius." Elle just held Claire as she spoke.

"New chip and everything. No one is going to track you." Elle just held Claire tighter as she sobbed a bit.

"Hey come on now. Don't make me cry." Elle wiped her tears tearing away from Claire. "We did this because we love you Elle. We really love you and we want you to be happy. We want Gabriel to be happy." Yes it did hurt to see a man with nothing left to live for. Clare would never forget his blank stare. Nothing there. Nothing left.

"Thank you." Elle repeated again. "I will keep in touch with you. Tell you how I am." She squeaked at the last word looking over Claire. She couldn't help it. She hugged her again. "Thank you."

"Go have something to eat." Claire insisted. "My parents are going to freak if I'm not home in time for meatloaf night."

"Yeah and my parents are cooking healthy tonight so you know I can't wait for that." Zach's voice was thick with sarcasm. "Get a juicy burger for me, kay?" Elle just nodded laughing. She finally let go of Claire.

The bus station was only a few blocks from the train wreck. Zach had decided he didn't want to be on camera with Elle if Eden ever got pissy. Claire and Zach got back into his truck before looking at Elle standing there lonely. Claire pressed her hand to the window wishing she could go with Elle, but she didn't have the money. She barely had enough for the ticket to New York. She knew Elle had to be safe. She just had to.

"She'll be fine." Zach concluded as they drove away. Elle was waving sheepishly at them. "Once she sees Gabriel she'll be fixed." Claire knew there was a possibility nothing could fix this dead girl walking.


	6. Lazy Days

CHAPTER 6: Lazy Days

_ "__We had time on our side. In the beginning we had nothing to hide." – Let It Die, Three Days Grace_

Despite having two days left Candice is in the apartment. Elle's form eating McDonald's. He sighed throwing the empty plastic cup angrily into the trash can with the spoon. Special sauce from what looks like to be her second Big Mac dripped down her face.

"Candice?" He asked looking at her. Sylar is about two steps ready to kill her sorry ass. She looked up, but not fully at him.

"Annie said we should talk our disagreement out." She chewed the last of the meat and bread. "She said I couldn't go back there unless we had a heart to heart." Sylar rolled his eyes knowing Annie truly thought this imposter was her best friend.

"Okay here's a little heart to heart for you." He lifted his hand in the air slamming her to the wall. He winced because the cry was Elle's. "I hate you with an inglorious passion." She slowly faded from the Elle persona into her own false image. Bad move on her part. "You think that's going to save you?" He choked her harder with his ability seeing her struggle to breath. It felt good. Having the power. Seeing the truth. "I think you have a death wish." No he knew. Anyone who knowingly helped a serial killer had a death wish.

"Get it out." She stated to him. She slowly faded into Ted Sprague. The man who killed the woman he loved. "Tell me how much you hate me." He undid his hands. The body dropped choking.

"I've made my peace with that." He insisted trying to turn away.

"Have you?" Elle's voice. Candice was Elle again. "Have you really dealt with it? Two months isn't long, Gabriel." He strained his teeth shooting his arm at her. She was against the wall in an instant.

"My name is Sylar!" Louder than he thought. He breathed out watching as he saw the woman he loved's image struggle. He couldn't kill Candice because of that weakness. But he wouldn't save her for the false image to be kept in his mind.

"You don't really need me." Candice told him melting back into her own image. "You have her in your head. In your memories. I know. I can see you think about her. I'll never be her. Do you keep me around for names. Power. Admit it to yourself Sylar. Admit why you really keep me around." He ground his teeth letting his emotions go. Letting the reason slip.

"I need it. I need it all." He curled through his lips. "Power. Abilities. Love. I need . . . I need to be loved." He hated himself for saying this, but the only people on earth at the moment who didn't want him dead were Candice, Annie, and his mother. Only Candice knew what he was and accepted him.

"Do you really need her though?" Candice asked. "Can you let her go?" His eyes were dark. Unmoving. Dead eyes. Doll eyes. Determined.

"I do. She was the only person who accepted me no matter what. The only person I'll ever love." He let her go as he moved to the bedroom to change. He was tired and the rain was falling. Elle liked to sleep and make love on these days. She called them lazy days. She loved to snuggle on these days.

Candice just watched making her image change. She was him. She was Sylar. Just to feel as though she could connect to him. She never would. She never could. She'd always be the other woman. He'd never love her, but that never stopped her from loving him. She just smiled in that form.

"It'll all change." Because if time told her nothing else it was that men gave into their desires. Extreme hate could change into extreme love as he once had told her.

--

Elle listened to the music. Zach had picked out a nice selection for her. Pop songs, metal, alternative. She hummed softly probably driving the old couple in front of her insane. They looked back every five seconds. She merely dipped her head. She wasn't used to people yet. The crowds and all.

Children didn't bother her though. A little girl swinging her legs was humming to. Maybe to Elle's tune, but Elle wasn't sure. She just knew the girl had the prettiest little smile. It made Elle want to grin. She closed her eyes softly when the bus drove into night.

She stopped the music to save the battery. She remembered things in her sleep. Things she had long forgotten. Gabriel. Yes she could see his face working quietly on his watches in the room they had set up for him. He was finishing up an important piece. She remembered walking in on him.

"It's raining." She whispered curling her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his cheek with a beautiful spark. "I'm bored." She couldn't do much, but watch TV and there was nothing on. He was back from a long mission and was breaking to fix a watch. She had only left him alone for twenty minutes when the boredom crept in. She watched him place down his tools. He peered up at her with his work glasses. She smiled. He looked very cute.

"What do you think we should do?" He wondered. His eyes were always caressing her body. Giving it the attention it deserved. She liked the way he looked at her. Men usually looked at her like she was meat. Gabriel looked at her like she was a watch needing consent repair and love.

"I can think of a few things." She hummed going to her knees as her hand trailed down his body stopping at the button of his jeans.

"Elle." He breathed and she loved the sound of ecstasy and pleasure in his tone.

"Yes?" She answered undoing his pants, pulling to his ankles. His boxers were black today. She smiled kissing his knee. She heard him place the glasses aside.

"Bed?" It was a lazy day. Lazy days involved lying down on a soft bed cuddling and making love. She knew Gabriel liked cuddling as much as the bad soft. Today he wanted to cuddle and make love. Nothing wrong or dirty. Just love.

She didn't say anything, but took his shoes and socks off. His pants laid in a heap on the floor. She was in a flared blue dress that suited her frame well. It was a lazy day so she wore no bra or panties. They laid on the bed getting deep under the covers kissing as they fiddled to get naked. They laughed as they did it as they were only paying attention to kissing. Elle found that on lazy days she loved him more because he understood how to make her giggle.

"Gabriel," She laughed as he tickled under her breasts after both their clothes were off. "Stop doing two things at once."

"What?" He laughed as she pressed her lips to kiss him.

"Tickling me and turning me on." She smiled as he positioned himself on top of her. She threw the blankets over his head as she giggled again. She kissed him hard as he massaged her breasts.

"Want me right?" He asked the light blue blanket making his face all the more angelic. She nodded as he slowly pushed into her.

There were different pleasures in the world. Great pleasures. Elle had learned that all of them involved love. Sitting with the man you loved eating ice cream and watching old movies. That was a pleasure she knew about. Making goo goo eyes at each other in a fancy restaurant while staring wine. She loved that. Walking on the beach hand and hand. She adored that. Making love to the man you loved. She knew that too. Getting pleased by him. She knew that was different form making loved.

When it was gentle it was right. It was how things were supposed to be. Fairy tale like. The princess meets a prince who will love and make love to her every night. Gentle soft touches. Soft breathes and sighs. Names softly spoken.

Rough sex was different. Though Elle adored it as well. Both her and Gabriel were masochists. They liked being hurt, though Gabriel found it difficult to hurt her. Elle's ability mad easy for her to hurt him. In that moment it was pleasing and explosive. It was how death should be. Rough, violent, and explosive. Long and hard. Quick and painless. It was how Elle wanted to die. Though she never did.

She died quick and painful. She hurt. She couldn't hold on. She wondered if Gabriel hated her for that. For not holding on. For giving in too quickly. Maybe part of her wanted to die. Sometimes when she had sex with Gabriel she wanted to die. It was too good to be real. She would have to get some kind of punishment for it.

Maybe dying was a punishment. Maybe she loved him too much. She loved those lazy days. When it rained her body started to get excited. A reaction to the sound. She had conditioned herself to be aroused during the sound of raindrops.

She woke up in the slow moving bus to it. The pitter patter of rain against the bus. Her body sighed as did her breath. She would see him soon.


	7. Satisfaction

**Author's Note:** Warning: The following chapter may contain adult situations that may make anyone giggle and squee with joy. Hope the title lives up to its name.

CHAPTER 7: Satisfaction

_"__Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" – Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen_

Elle knew she'd remember this place. Some place where such happiness and joy had occurred couldn't be forgotten. The door where she had walked through and changed her more and more each day. Gabriel Gray's apartment. She wondered if he came back her to remember her. To remember when things were simple.

What if the Company hadn't taken them? Maybe Gabriel would be still meek. Still shy, but she didn't care if he was meek and shy or confident and bold. He was still Gabriel. She knew she wouldn't have died. Maybe they'd be planning their wedding. Maybe she would have been the one to ask him to marry her. She smoothed out the sparkly white top she changed into. Sheer nearly see through. Lucky her bra was white. Claire's bra? It was slightly snug on her, but at least she had on clothes.

She stared at the door as if it were to open on its own. It wouldn't. It never would. She knew he wasn't home. It had to be that way. She'd spent a grueling two day bus ride. Once she had got to New York she had went to a hair dresser to get her hair trimmed. She had little money left, but she hoped Gabriel would make her worries disappear.

She pressed her hand on the knob turning it. Unlocked? Not like the worry wart.

"New York was dangerous. Texas was dangerous. I don't want anyone getting at my precious Elle." He used to say. Maybe he didn't have any reason to protect himself anymore. No one to protect.

She stepped inside. It wasn't exactly the way they had left it, but it looked like someone was living here. She looked around seeing the bed was made. Newspapers were scattered on the counter. The sink was clear of dirty dishes. She placed her backpack by the chair in between a TV set and it.

Her eyes focused back on the counter. She journeyed over looking at the newspaper. The headlines from different states. Montana. New York. Virginia. All starting the same. About a serial killer taking victims. Brains exposed. Elle shuddered at the thought of something like that trying not to think about him . . . as the cause.

Something shifted at the front door. She placed her hand away from the clippings pushing them slightly. Out of her mind. She saw a man, his head dipped down entering the apartment. Black all in black. Like a cowboy coming back from the rounding up cattle. Black jacket, black jeans. She nearly gasped at the sight. He was better than she remembered. His hair was newly cut which disappointed her, but she loved him.

Yes she remembered the love. She'd never forget the love. Her eyes became watery as he fiddled with his keys shoving them in his pocket. He looked up. His face the most beautiful part of him at the moment. Her eyes were full of raw human emotion. His eyebrows were set in an odd way arched over his brow as if he didn't care she was there. His nose slightly indifferent to every other part of his face. His lips twitched in a way in which she felt compelled to watch them. He spoke, but she didn't listen. She looked into his dark eyes. The eyes she fell in love with.

"Gabriel." Her voice sounded odd. Full of childhood worries that he no longer loved her or that he had made his peace with her death. In that moment she didn't care. Her feet stepped forward as he looked her over oddly.

"I thought I told you-" She couldn't let him speak. If speaking meant dismissing her. Saying he no longer loved she was going to remind him who she was. She was Elle Bishop, a woman who fell in love and never looked back.

She threw her arms around him racing toward him with quick even steps. Her mouth plated on his lips like it always belonged there. Hadn't it? She kissed him hard taking in his scent. His taste. He tasted like everything she wanted in the world. Love. Hope. Pleasure. Family. He tasted like her wildest dream. She sucked in as if she were sucking the soul from him. He pushed her away which is when she realized tears of joy were running down her cheeks.

His face contorted in confusion. His lips moved inward. Tasting her. His eyes fluttered at the realization as his head tipped back. She smiled. He looked her over. Body, face, mind, and sprit.

"Elle?" He asked and she let out a choked sob. She nodded her head. He pressed his hands to either side of her face. He kissed her like she had kissed him.

He tasted her. Made sure it wasn't a trick. She tasted like his Elle. Elle. It was her. She was here. She was real. He was touching her. Kissing her. Her tongue was against his mouth working to have more. Her hands around his neck and he found that tears of joy were curling down his eyes. He tipped his head forward so their foreheads touched.

"Elle." He said against her kisses. Against his kisses. "Elle. Elle. Elle. It's you isn't it? It's really you?" He wanted to believe so bad. He wanted her so bad.

"Gabriel." Her voice was so perfect. Just how he remembered. "It's me. Ask me anything." She insisted through the kisses. They weren't the same as Candice's. They weren't rough and hungry. They were soft and gentle. Starving for him. She had been without him and he without her for too long.

"When was the first time we made love?" He wondered hoping she would get it right. He held her face and she smiled. It had to be her.

"After my father's funeral." He threw his arms around her immediately after the word funeral. She laughed softly choking back more sobs.

"Thank you God for bringing my Elle back to me." It was soft. She didn't hear it over her own cries of joy. She didn't hear him call her his. She didn't hear any over it. She held him for a long time. She took in his warmth. The good kind. The kind she loved. His scent. Everything. This was Gabriel. This was real.

"My Elle. My beautiful Elle." He whispered combing his fingers through her shoulder length hair. She felt her body press closer to him. She need more of him. So much more.

"Gabriel," She called as if she were about to explode. "I missed you so much. It was so dark and cold and wrong." She sobbed softly burying her head into his shoulder. He nodded holding her.

"I'm here baby." He said softly stroking her. "It's going to be bright, warm, and right from now on." He swore he'd bring her that. His heart was beating fast and he heard hers too. The sound was familiar and loud now. She sobbed again. "Don't cry. Everything is alright. I'm here."

"I'm so happy." She said softly into his shoulder. "I never want anyone else."

"No, no one but you." He assured her. He never loved anyone else, but here. She was his forever. "I'm missed you. Oh God I missed everything about you." He undid their hug in order to hold her face and kiss her. His hands unknowingly going under her shirt. She gasped at the warmth. The sun was burning her with joy.

"Gabriel," Her voice was like a prayer. "I want every part of you. I want to be with you again. Inside outside. I want all of you." She called out as if he would not allow it. As if he thought she was fragile for this. He was selfish. Even if she didn't he wanted it too. He wanted to be inside her. He was so hard it hurt.

He'd never wanted her more. He would never be this painfully aware of his sexually again. He tore the clothes from her body as she gasped. His ability slipped her jeans off as he held her face to kiss her. Somehow in their struggle he slammed her again the wall. She cried out with an exhausted passion spending her hands up over her head. She was naked now. Nothing on her body. She pressed her hand to his button down black shirt. The jacket was somewhere in a pile of messy clothing.

She ran her finger down the buttons frying them away his her blue electric letting his exposed chest burn her eyes. She spent sparks to his lips and he groaned. She felt his hardness through the jeans. She could bet he was tender. He must have been for tender and ripe. She wanted him so bad she couldn't move. He undid his pants as her arms went over her head again. He kicked his pants and boxers away. His eyes coated with a feverous hunger he had never felt before.

He pressed inside of her and she gasped loudly. She had forgotten what it felt like to have something so big inside her. His strokes weren't even. They were hard and rapid. Like a horny boy who was over eager and just humped without thinking. His hands were at either side of her body helping himself screw her hard. She gasped with every thrust. He was so hard it almost hurt her, but she loved it.

He struggled to hold back as he wanted her more. Wanted more and more of her until he could die. He tried to slow down, but his body wanted her hard and rough. Elle cried out for more. She was liking it. With his new ability he could hear the meaning behind each little moan or hiccup of relief. She craved him. Her hands gripped his hair pulling him to her lips. He kissed her as he moved inside her. He moaned trying so hard to hold back. She ran static through his short hair. Her chest heaving with new found lust.

"Oh yes. I want more." She said as he pushed deeper into her. "Give me more Gabriel." The way she said it made it seem wrong. Dirty, but right all at once. He held back again. He hoped she wouldn't orgasm. As he remembered when she did he came hard.

He felt something on his lower part. Was she pulling him out? She breathed sinking to her knees. She shocked him against the wall. She looked up at him with those eyes. His eyes rolled in back of his head as he tried not to come.

"I want to taste you." She concluded licking his long hard member roughly. He moaned like he never could before. His palms against the walls. Ted's power burned against him, but he stopped. Control was what he had. "I want it." She licked the tip of him. It was so hard not coming. He became even stiffer. She grabbed him putting it into her small mouth. She sucked lightly. Then looked up at him. He was finding this all difficult. "Are you going to come?" She asked in a sweet way. She stood up kissing his cheek. "Do you want me?" It wasn't sexy. It was sweet the way she said it. As if she wasn't sure.

"Yes Elle." He insisted. "Be in control. You know . . ." He swallowed down his breath as her fingers curled on his chest. "That's how I want it." He breathed out exhausted.

"You'll come when I'm on you? When I come?" She wanted to feel it. His sweet sticky come inside her. They weren't using protection, but she didn't care. She wanted him all.

"You know I will." He said as she led him to the bed. He laid down as she straddled herself on top him. She smiled with an innocence that would melt his heart.

She stroked him for a bit admiring his hard member. Like she had never seen one before. She mumbled something about it amazing. About it being hard. He was so hard it was killing him. She sank on it finally. He felt himself inside her. She rocked on him her body bouncing. Her breasts rocking back and forth. Her nipples puckered at the tips. He pinched them and she squealed. She started to rock harder. Her breath coming softly up. Higher and higher. She pounded hard against him until her walls tightened around him. She came hard with a call touching her own breasts.

He felt her wetness against his hardness. He gasped in a breath thrusting upwards. She started to come again rocketing back and forth. He came hard inside her. He felt it shoot into her as she felt it as well. It felt like no other feeling on earth. Having part of him inside her. Making love to him. Having sex. Whatever it was she knew she had him and he knew he had her. Every part.

--

She didn't mean to make him upset two days before. She wanted him to realize how much he doesn't need her. It was making him unhappy. Candice could see that. Maybe she should leave him for his own sanity, but then again the plan could back fire. She'd been hunted by the Company for awhile as was he. They knew where they were they just never came. Given up or moved on to bigger things. Maybe Mr. Linderman was following through with a plan. Or Mrs. Petrelli was making sure her son became president.

Either way she was planning on helping Sylar. She did care about him. Despite all her screwing with his head she did want to see him happy. Maybe with her. Maybe he'd find someone else. Her form was Elle. White like he wanted her usually. He gave a twang of a smile when she wore white. The door was unlocked. Maybe he was home. She had a list for him to make him happy. Two names. A woman in Texas and a man in LA.

She closed the door behind her looking down at the names on the post it notes. She'd have to thank her informant for the information later. She heard movement and peered over at the bed where two lumps lay. Her face contorted. She walked over curiously. One was Sylar and the other . . .

Damn it! Had he already replaced her?! Maybe with a shape shifter to look like his beloved Elle. Certainly a shape shifter could acquire the taste of his beloved. Sylar was asleep. Typical male falling asleep right after sex. The woman was peering up at her with blue eyes. Saddened shocked eyes as she gathered the comforter around her. When she turned away to look at him, hit him slightly Candice shifted into her standard form.

"Elle?" His voice called opening one eyes than another. He looked satisfied. Like he had unraveled a long hunger. His eyes fluttered opened as his face changed to see her. The woman was surprised to see her form change. "Candice?"

"Oh." Was the woman's reaction as she dipped her head on his warm sweaty chest. His one hand immediately went to comfort it. Keep it there while stroking her locks.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered with anger and malice in his tone. Candice just looked at the girl. Blonde, frightened, blue eyes. Could this be Elle?

"I . . ." She wasn't sure what to say. "I thought I'd be nice." She held up the paper. "I mean I was just going to drop it off." Try to get herself killed again with her big mouth. "Is she . . .?"

"She's Elle. The real Elle." Elle shifted as he spoke entangling his fingers in her hair.

"Oh." Candice merely said looking her over. Yes she had been replaced. With the real deal.

"Gabriel, what's she doing her?" Elle asked in the most innocent way a person could. The man didn't answer.

"Helping him." Her hands were on her hips. "You know he's killing again. People like us. For power." She expected to be hit against the wall, but not so hard. Not hard enough to feel the wet blood against her head.

"Shut up! I swear I will tear open into that little skull of yours and see what makes you so suicidal!" He raised his hand up pinning her to the wall. His face was not Gabriel's. Elle knew that. Her body quivered at the killer he had become. Killer? Murderer? Not Gabriel. Not the man she saved from that path. Had her death merely turned back time? As if she had never had saved him?

"Gabriel," Even though she knew that wasn't him. Sylar? Was that the man from the news clippings? Was he merely basking in his killings by keeping them? "Don't." She insisted he keep Candice alive. She held his hand looking into his eyes as she held the comforter to her small tender body. He put his hand down as Candice fell reaching to the back of her head.

"Psycho!" The illusionist yelled. He just laughed the kind of way where Elle found it creepy and arousing all at once. He then turned his attention to Elle. His face changing. He wanted forgiveness.

"Elle please." He saw it in her face. She was scared. "It . . . was just too much."

"The hunger." She realized as he nodded. It wasn't an excuse. "Why didn't you . . .?"

"There was no reason to fight it anymore." He explained taking her hands. "You died. I only saved alive because you saved me. Second chance."

"You used it to kill innocent people." She realized backing away from him. He shook his head in denial.

"They . . . didn't deserve it like us. They were weak." He tried to excuse himself for it.

"Did you ever think you were taking them away from their families? Like Ted took me away from you?" Tears started to form in her eyes. She pulled the sheet around her getting off the bed. Candice merely stayed where she was. She was dizzy already.

"Elle please." He reached out for her, but she merely looked at him with a sneer.

"Don't." She looked down sighing. "I . . .I just . . . need to figure this all out." She looked into his eyes. She gave him a little hope. "I will call you when I'm ready." Too much information all at once. Gabriel was alive. Gabriel still loved her. Gabriel was still fantastic in bed. Candice had been living and supplying Gabriel with healthy powerful brains under her guise. Gabriel was no longer Gabriel anymore. Sylar killed because he felt he was stronger than the others.

Sylar just watch her gather her things keeping the photo of her body in his mind. The memory of her taste. Her touch. He wanted to keep her, but she was shaking. She was shaking so bad she could have collapsed. He whispered for her to be careful. She nodded telling him to be too. She was dressed in another shirt, purple with a red coat. The white shirt was in ruins on the floor. She left and he tried to keep in his emotions with a sigh.

"You going to finally do it now?" Candice asked looking up at him from on the floor. He moved his stubborn expression at her. She did want to die. He wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"No," His voice low and unnerving. "Worse."


	8. In Pieces

**Author's Note:** Candice's fate will be revealed. It's not pretty for her . Don't worry about Syelle. THis story isn't the same without them.

CHAPTER 8: In Pieces

_ "I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside." – Bring Me To Life, Evanescence_

Elle hurried out of the building nearly in tears. It was misty out. Maybe even foggy. The backpack over her shoulders and her body so sore and confused. He had been killing. He was killing people like her. Like them. He was destroying lives like hers had been destroyed. Did he not know what he was doing? Did he not care? Maybe not. She had been gone.

Once upon a time he had told her that she made the hunger numb. Dull and numb. Maybe she was his antidote. Maybe with her gone nothing could cure him. She didn't want to leave. She tried to guilt herself into saying. She hadn't seen him in so long. She loved him too much. His face when she left seemed so hurt. Like she was ripping him to pieces.

She had to leave though. If she loved him she'd leave. For him to get better. Stronger. Maybe he'd stop once he realized his numbing medicine was back. She sighed trying to figure out what to do. Get settled in somewhere then call him. Have a heart to heart talk with him. Tell him not to kill. Not to take what wasn't his. Say if he did that she'd never leave him again.

Maybe than he could stop. Maybe than he could finally fix her. She was still broken. Maybe even more now. No not more, but slightly better. She had forgotten what real sex felt like. She had to think about something that wasn't depressing her. She had forgotten how good it felt to see his face. To use her ability finally.

Hurting him hurt her, but it was the only way. She had to save him this way. She remembered when he had admitted to her that he killed someone. She had told him that was okay. That was when he felt guilt. Now he was full of excuses. They don't deserve it. He needed it. The hunger.

She walked toward a building where she could sit on the steps. Call Claire. Tell her what was happening and hopefully get her to convince her father to come find her. Yes Bennet would be willing to help her. If he knew about Gabri- No – Sylar's homicidal tendencies he'd come rescue her. She searched her bag for the phone only to see a shadow.

"Elle?" It said before she looked up. In a gasp she nearly fell backwards. All the fixings went undone at the sight of Eden. She looked oddly sensitive as if she had seen the missing room in Texas and tracked her down here. Elle tried not to shake. "What happened?" She looked at something on her neck. "Who hurt you?" She reached out and Elle flinched, Eden recoiled her hand as Elle brought hers to the spot. "Did he do this?" Malice, anger. How dare she think that, even though it was true.

"I . . . he . . ." She couldn't talk suddenly. Where had her words gone? She could speak to Sylar. She could speak to Zach and Claire. She could speak to strangers, but not Eden. Not the woman who basically kidnapped and raped her.

"Everything will be okay." She held out her hand. Elle flinched again. "I can take you home. Get you fixed up."

"No!" Loud and demanding. It made Eden rethink everything. Elle pressed against the bruise on her neck. He had held her neck while kissing her. She remembered the pain and how good it felt to feel the good kind of pain. "I . . . ran away."

"To be with him?" Eden asked. Elle nodded. "But you're not." She realized it looking toward his apartment. "Cause he hurt you?" She was pushing that. Did she want to "rescue" Elle again.

"He . . . didn't." A lie. Eden saw it. She decided to clarify. "I wanted him to do that." Her fingers circled the yellow spot forming. It was how they worked. They liked hurting each other. It made them feel closer. In control. She imagined he had some scars from fingernail scratches on his body.

"But you left." Again Eden pointed that out. Still standing above Elle as if she were superior. "Is it because he started killing?" Elle dipped her head. Maybe if she called Bennet now . . . Elle shifted when she felt the cool hand on her hand. "I'm here for you. I can help."

"No," Elle insisted. She never needed Eden's help. "I don't want it." Eden seemed almost shocked. Like a daughter denying her mother access to her grandchildren. "Please," She looked up with big blue pleading eyes. "Leave me alone." Eden looked at Elle with her big eyes taking a step back.

"Okay." Was all she said looking over Elle's body in disappointment. Elle could almost cry as her hands held the zipper of the backpack. Once Eden was out of sight Elle dipped her head in her bag. She almost threw up from the thought of being locked away again. She saw the black cell phone pulling it up to her face.

She scrolled for Claire. She'd know what to do. How to help her. Help her in a good way. Not like Eden. And not like the man formerly known as Gabriel Gray. Though he was closest to making her who she was. It rang twice before the teenager picked it up.

"Hello." The blonde cheerleader answered in a muted whisper. Background noises were muffled against the phone.

"Claire. It's Elle." She clarified quickly hiding the fear in her tone. She was still scared Eden was going to scoop her up. "Could you tell your father about me? Tell me to pick me up in New York. At a bus station maybe?" There was rustling on the other end before an answer.

"I'm sure he will." Claire didn't ask what happened which was why Elle loved her so much. She let Elle have secrets. "He probably can be there soon. Just have some dinner or whatever. Still have money?"

"Twenty-six. Maybe I can get a burger." She wondered. She'd like a burger to calm herself. Eden never let her have much meat.

"Oh sounds better than what we're having. Chowder. Not my favorite." Elle laughed with Claire. "I guess I will see you soon." Elle nodded. "Stay strong." With that Elle decided to follow up on Claire's advice. A burger and fries would help her realize that she was someone she always had been. She was herself.

--

Candice would never come back to his apartment again. Not after what he did to her. She deserved it though. Telling Elle something like that. Ruining it. Ruining her for him. She wanted to die though. Sylar wasn't about to give Candice what she wanted. Death was the coward's way out of life. Life was hard. Death was easy.

Instead he tortured the illusionist. Without even having to look at her. He made her screams muffled as he used his ability to cut into every limb on her body. She'd have scars. She could make them disappear with a thought, but she's always know the pain. The pain she caused him and the pain he caused her.

He knows it's wrong to kill, but the hunger . . . it's too much. When she left it overwhelmed him, but part of him . . . still thinks she's dead. He's been believing in an illusion too long. Even though he felt her. He was inside her. It was all familiar. His mind can't believe it. He has to have reason behind it. Why her? Why now?

The hunger still plagues and pounds his thoughts. He'll kill Candice when she wants to live. That's how it will happen. He had the list in his hand looking over the two names. LA and Texas. Other side of the country. Big trips. He folded the list up stuffing it in his jacket pocket. He had to change shirts due to Elle's eagerness. He sighed remembering how ungodly rough he was. He left her bruises no doubt. He just got so excited. He wanted to believe it was real and it was. His body remembered Elle. His mind did too, but it didn't quite accept it yet.

He stared at Elle's old apartment door. The one Annie now lived in. He never really went to Annie's without Elle. Candice had rekindled the friendship in the last couple months, but he hadn't actually gone to Annie spoke to her on the phone a few times, but that was it. Now he needed her. Elle was alive and he needed someone who knew her. Who could help him get her back.

His knuckles hit the door. The knuckles that had been stained with the blood of those whose abilities he took. He remembered all of them. Brain Davis. Bridget Bailey. Trevor Zietlan. Zane Taylor. Dale Smither. He remembered them all. What they looked like. How they screamed. How it felt to have their blood dripping off his warm hands. Looking into their deliciously complex brains. Searching for the spot. The power. It got him excited when it should have. He got off on it sometimes. The new power.

He liked it. He hated it. It drove the only person he loved away. Just when he had found her. Made love to her. Held her so softly. He hadn't had time to tell her everything he missed. Her hair. Her touch. Her quirks. The way she ate pasta. The way she liked ice cream on cold days. The way her boredom seemed to make her sexual. The way her body shivered when she was wet. How she sparked.

"Gabriel!" He peered up at Annie's rounded little face. His heart stung at the name. Even though he wanted to be Gabriel again he wasn't. He wasn't sure if he could ever be the same. She motioned him in. "Come in." She waved her arm looking around. He had forgotten that normal people worried about things like robbery. He chose not to worry about material objects. There hadn't been a point. What good were material objects if you couldn't share them with the woman you loved?

"Thanks." His voice low in a whisper. The apartment is familiar, but Annie's taste is different from Elle's. Elle's apartment had nice print paintings. Modern and sleek. Annie's walls are painted bright colors with outrageous paintings on the wall.

"Are you two still fighting?" She didn't ask if he wanted a drink. She brought him a beer bottle already popped open. She had another in her hand she was already downing. He had had a week after Elle passed away when he became an alcoholic. See if that could sate the hunger. It didn't. It made him cry. It made him horny. It didn't help.

"Yeah," He mumbled he chugged down the alcohol. "Why I'm here. Trying to get some insight on what makes her . . . tick." He said the word wrong. Like he could just open her brain up and see.

"I can lay some knowledge on you, Gray." She bumped his shoulder like they were close. He just smiled. Elle loved this girl. He loved that Elle had had someone who cared about her so much. She motioned toward the black couch in the middle of the room. She plopped down. He sat next to her. "So what is she fighting with you about?" He drank in the cold sensation of the beer.

"She thinks I've changed." He explained. Annie nodded making an ah noise. Like she had been there. "She doesn't like what I've changed into." He drank the beer again looking at his fingers around the stem.

"You love her though." Annie was stating a fact as she swallowed down the cool liquid. "People change. If Elle doesn't like who you've become you should become someone who loves her more. She told me . . . and I am violating every girl rule by telling you this, but . . ." She paused looking down at her hands. "She told me you might be doing some bad stuff. Maybe drugs." So that's how Candice put his addiction to power? It was a plausible scenario. Good metaphor.

"She's not wrong." He merely said almost embarrassed by his addiction. Annie looked up. He had never been the kind of guy to fall into that crowd. Never in a million years, but then again killing was like a drug. His heart raced at the thought. Even is leg was jerky out of control. Up and down.

"You're too smart for this Gabriel." She put her cool hand on his. He looked up into her eyes. Concerned. Her brother had taken a life of addiction hadn't he? "When did it start? When you moved back?"

"You know she wanted to." He told Annie. "She was the one who wanted to move back to the city. I just . . . I don't know. . . it just happened." Yes that was a good lie. Annie bought it. She was going to help.

"Well I know Elle." That's why he was here. He looked into her eyes wanting her to go on. "If she wanted a bad boy or drug addict New York is full of them, but she found you, Gabe. You're the only decent guy in New York. If you want her back, want her to love you, try to go back to that nice guy." She smiled looking at his face. "The good guy with the glasses. Clark Kent and not frickin Bizzaro." He smiled. He didn't know he could actually smile like that. Almost Gabrielish.

"Yeah," He agreed in a nice way drinking the last of his beer. "I need help don't I?" Annie shrugged.

"Hey alcoholics can't do it alone." Annie shuffled taking his empty bottle she went to the kitchen dumping the bottles away. "What are you on?" He thought of the first drug in his mind.

"Ecstasy." He grinned. It was almost ironic. She snatched up a card giving it to him.

"These people helped a friend of mine when he was on the drug. Really helped." She handed him the card smiling happily. Gabriel tucked it in his wallet seeing Elle's face.

"Yeah. Okay." It was almost unreal. Was he really going to do this? If it came down to it he would. He'd do anything for Elle. He started for the door thanking the woman for advice.

"Oh Gabriel," She called causing his heart to pang as his head turned. "If you hurt, physically, mentally, or whatever I will not hesitate to hunt you down." She was joking almost, but Gabriel heard the serious nature. He smiled nodding. If he did ever hurt Elle he would want to be put down. Like an old dog who could not do any new tricks.

--

Bennet hadn't believed it at first. What his own daughter had told him. Elle was alive. Elle had been alive for two months without his knowledge. Being cared for by Eden. Now in New York City looking for Gabriel. Had she found Sylar? Was that why she called Claire to ask her to tell him about her?

The Company knew about Claire. They didn't know about Elle being alive. The head of the Company had asked Thompson to not bring the Bennet girl in, but just keep an eye on her. Eden had been sticking around for that. That was until Suresh the geneticist had been murdered by Sylar. Eden was sporting between the two cities. He sighed wondering if he should speak to the woman.

He decided against it. He walked down the street toward the bus station where he agreed to meet Elle. He saw her legs peeking out from under the overhang. She was wearing slip on shoes. Her legs coated in jeans. Her head peered out threw the drizzle of the rain. She looked terrible. Scared as Noah approached her.

She stood up suddenly. Her blue eyes full of innocence in a moment. She ran toward Noah throwing her arms around him. Like a daughter seeing her father for the first time. Noah hugged her back. She choked a sob.

"You're alright." He assured her patting her back. He brushed her hands through the woman's hair. "He didn't hurt you right?"

"Whatever he is," She said choking back. "He's still retaining that part of him that loves me." She leaned back out of the hug. She smiled. Noah could tell it was her first smile in a while. At least today. "It's really good to see you Noah." He smiled too.

"You too Elle. Sandra is going to let you move in with us." He assured her if there was any doubt where she was saying. "You'll always have a place with us." Elle nodded. She loved the Bennets. She wouldn't have minded being born into their family. Claire her sister. Noah her father. Sandra her mother. Even a bratty brother in Lyle and yippy pomie like Mr. Muggles. It was something she had wanted. Maybe with Gabriel.

"I can live with you guys." She said hinting that she was almost fixed though she could never be the same girl again. She wasn't fixed all the way.


	9. Blood and Tears

**Author's Note:** YEAH! el85 you're back! *hugs* every little secret will come to light evenually. I seriously have no idea where this story is going. Just going along for the ride. More Elle bonding in this chapter. XD

CHAPTER 9: Blood and Tears

_ "Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?" – I Miss You, Blink 182_

He had never lived in such a horrible state. Sylar couldn't sleep on the bed. It hurt too badly to still smell her. Even after five days he didn't want to get rid of her scent against the fabric. He sat on the floor looking at the pictures he had over her. Almost a dozen spread across his floor. He touched her face coated the photo with fresh blood.

He hadn't murdered anyone in a long time. Hadn't taken a power. Candice hadn't shown up again. He suspected she never would. He hurt her enough to let her know he would never think about her as a decent human being again. Despite the fact he had two ripe names sitting on his counter he hadn't even looked at the city.

He sulked. He sulked and cut himself. Shaving. His eyes had been foggy with tears. Moments when he'd ask himself what he was doing. She was alive and he had an inkling of where she was. Texas. With the Bennets. He knew she could be no place else on earth. Yet he was sulking. Cutting his face, looking at old pictures, and crying about a woman who was alive, a woman whom he made love almost a week ago.

He was still Sylar though. The blood, even his own, got himself excited in a way only Elle once could. Addiction. He looked over the rehab center card Annie had given him. Every time he tried to call he would convince himself not to. He could quit. He was fine. Yet she wasn't here so it really wasn't fine. He glanced at a picture of the two of them. Her on his lap wearing her hair up in curls with bright red lipstick on and a little red number. She'd been a flapper for Halloween with dangling gold beads for school.

He sighed wishing things could be that way again. She hadn't called. Five days. Did that mean she didn't want him? Had she forgotten about him? If she did . . . if he never saw her again . . . if the week ended without a word from her he would go to Texas. He'd rip her out of bed if he needed to, but he would get to see her again. He couldn't bare it if he didn't.

Not so long ago he had been Gabriel Gray, man in love with the most wonderful woman he knew. Not so long ago he had been Sylar, a serial killer filling a void from his lost love. Now who was he? Pathetic, bloody, weeping mess. Not Gabriel. Not Sylar. What was he now?

His cell phone vibrated against the photo of Elle wearing his old glasses. She looked so cute and silly it made his heart hurt. He reached for it seeing wasn't a number he recognized. He answered it any way.

"Hello." His voice hinted at the eagerness. Hinted at sorrow as well. It hinted that he was wrong. He was broken. He didn't know if he had someone to live for or not.

"Gabriel," She sounded tired. Upset. Confused. Elle? Yes. He recognized the squeak behind it. The tone only Elle had where everything was uplifting even when she was sad. He liked his new power. Hearing every little infliction in the love of his life's voice gave him a new thrill. "I want to see you." He smiled. The tone in her voice fluttered him with hope. The way she said it made him hear her true words. I _need_ to see you. "Can you come to Odessa?"

"Of course Elle." He was sure he could catch a flight. Right now. He already knew where to get the ticket. "I'll catch the earliest flight."

"Call me when you get here." She instructed. "Please just call." He didn't say anything else before she hung up. Her voice almost terrified. Was she afraid of him or something else? He wasn't sure.

All that he knew was that his Elle needed him. That was the only thing that mattered.

--

It was late. Elle had spent five days in the Bennet home. She had gotten partially gotten used to Mr. Muggles, though still thought of him as a little rat. He was slipping in the corner of Noah's office ignoring her as she fixed up the cot.

She had been snuggling in Claire's room on the floor like an old fashioned sleepover. They talked about school. Claire had been elected co-captain with Jackie. They were going to a tournament next weekend in Austin. Zach came over some. Last night he had been over when Sandra had burnt the corn. Well actually Ell had insisted on helping so she had burnt the corn while probing Zach on his date.

Claire had explained Zach's not really boyfriend was from another school. Thomas wasn't as comfortable with his sexuality as Zach seemed to grow into. Claire described Thomas as cute with a killer smile and every time she did Zach would blush. Elle thought it was cute. New love was always adorable in ways she never imagined.

Claire didn't seem to think boys were important at this point in her life. Elle could understand where she came from. She hadn't been very looking for a boy in high school or at anytime. That's usually when people find what they always needed. When they weren't looking. Gabriel had come to her when she hadn't even truly believed in love.

She wiped her hand through her blonde hair sitting gently on the cot. She sighed thinking over good things. Gabriel in general was all she always dreamed and hoped for. Even now. She wanted him. God it hurt so bad. Finding love and losing it. She wondered if he could ever be the same again. Could Sylar become Gabriel? Back track?

If he loved her . . .if he truly wanted her like she wanted him he could stop. She hoped he did. Because she really couldn't bear the thought about living without him. She had been doing it for nearly three months now, but that was when she had been confused, lost, scared. She hadn't realized he may have been out there. Waiting for her.

"Elle?" Sandra called stepping into the office. Elle looked up to see the woman in a blue bath robe.

"Hi Sandra I was just getting ready for bed." She began to fluff her pillow if that was what she needed. "Thanks for bringing the cot from your storage. You didn't have to do that. I could have slept in Claire's room."

"Nonsense." Sandra whipped her hand through the air. She sat beside Elle on the cot. "You are going to be here for awhile. I doubt the floor is comfortable." Elle smiled and laughed a little. "Elle I want to know, are you okay?" Elle looked up into Sandra's eyes. It wasn't the same when Eden asked her or when Noah did. Sandra actually sounded like she knew she wasn't. Mentally she couldn't be okay.

"For now yeah." Elle admitted pressing her shoulders inward. Sandra wrapped an arm around Elle's bare shoulders. She was wearing a yellow cami and blue pajama pants. "I look like there is something wrong with me don't I?"

"Just lost." Sandra held Elle as if she were her daughter. As if it had always been that way. "Is it Gabriel?"

"Sometimes." Elle admitted resting her head on the woman's shoulder. She had it easy. No abilities, just a family full of secrets. "Other times . . . it's other things that hurt." Her relationship with Sylar or Gabriel was something she mused over. Thought about, but not the only thing. Eden was there. No one knew what she did. No one knew how it hurt.

"Sweetheart," A bit of Texas draw came out in Sandra Bennet. "Don't cry." Elle didn't recognize the stream of tears making her flush face hotter. "Everything is alright. I won't judge you. Tell me anything. I am good at keeping secrets." Elle dipped her head closing her eyes. She needed to get this off her chest. Sandra knew about her. About the Company. The Company knew she was alive and probably going to use her. She wasn't sure if they knew about Claire. If they did they were keeping her happy and normal by letting her live here.

"Well . . . after . . ." She swallowed hard as if trying to get the words to come up. "After I came back . . .Eden," The name was quivering on her lips. "She . . .took me in . . . she locked me up. Said I couldn't leave. She . . ." Here came the bad part. The horrible part. "Touched me. She . . . she did things to me that I didn't want her to do. She . . . touched me ever-everywhere." Elle buried herself into Sandra sobering glad to have let it go. Set free to the abuse.

"It's over, sweetheart." Sandra cradled Elle as if she were her daughter. Wasn't she? They felt so close now. Sharing something like this. Elle never had a mother. She never had a real family. She wished the Bennets would let her be a part of their craziness. If she couldn't have Gabriel she could have this. "I'm here baby girl."

It took a while for Elle to finally convince Sandra she was fine. Longer than she imagined. After she did finally leave Elle laid on the bed and thought. She wrapped herself up in the blue comforter with the cell phone pressed in her hands. She never wanted to have Gabriel hear what happened to her. He'd surely kill Eden and part of Elle wanted him to. Make her pay for hurting her. Body and mind. Even as her and Gabriel had made love she flinched so slightly at him. She was glad he didn't try to touch her down there. If he did she probably would have freaked out.

She pressed the phone to her lips. She knew he was probably waiting. Sitting around and waiting for her. She knew him. God how she knew him. He probably was wondering what she was doing too. If she missed him. She knew he missed her. The way he acted when she had held him was proof enough he still loved her. So why was she hesitating? She should call. A heart to heart wouldn't hurt? Though she knew it could.

She wondered which was stronger now. Love or the hunger? Love had taken over his hunger once before, but as she knew once someone had the taste for something it was hard to get rid of. Her teeth hit the phone and she decided. If she did die yet again it would be by the man she loved. Always would whether it was him or not. He had once existed as Gabriel Gray.

It only rang twice. She didn't hear exactly what he said. She didn't care. It could have been the wrong number for all she knew.

"Gabriel," She wondered if he heard the sadness. The tears. The blood boiling in her body needing him. Wanting him. She wondered if he knew that love burned in her body white hot. "I want to see you."


	10. Spider Web

**Author's Note:** Elle's true feelings will be more touched upon in this chapter. It hasn't really sunken in for either of them that they don't have to be unhappy anymore. :D

CHAPTER 10: Spider Web

_ "My dreams become nightmares 'cause you're ringing in my ears." – Spider Webs, No Doubt_

He hadn't meant to do it. He wouldn't have done it if he had a choice. He did though, but seeing her, the wait, it was too long. He was weak. He wasn't strong. He doubted he's ever be strong enough to numb the hunger. Almost a week without it. He couldn't last a week without the hum of new power.

The Walker home would look like a murder scene. It was after all. A mother and father were dead. The woman pinned to the wall, the husband frozen with Sylar's new ability at the table. Wasn't it worth it? To kill. To see the spot where ever little secret laid. How often he had wished life's secrets could become a part of him looking into the brain. He never found what he truly needed, just the ends of a roaring tick in his head.

He washed the blood off in the bathroom sink. He tried not to cry. What kind of serial killer would he be if he cried? He shivered and shook realizing how much he had destroyed. He killed a mother and father leaving a child alone. She had run so fast and far away that he hadn't bothered to search. Even though he knew she had an ability too.

The mother had protected her child. Shielding her as the child ran from his sight. The love a mother had for her child may have even been greater than his love for Elle. He wondered if Elle would have protected a child like that. If he could as well. If it was his and Elle he couldn't imagine it ever being harmed.

The white sink soaked blood red. He hadn't touched anything. He was careful when it came to killing. Showy, but careful. Maybe part of him was looking for someone to challenge him. Chase him. He knew that there were FBI agents on his trail. The Company was watching from afar. Deciding to manipulate his motivation.

He wondered how long he could last. If Elle was right to leave him. If she should have just left him alone. He hated himself for thinking it. Elle was everything. Everything, but what he craved. Yes he craved her, but part of him craved the power. Part of him wanted every ability as his own. As his. Maybe Elle's.

He closed his eyes trying not to think about that. His mind brought it up. The image. Elle dead at his hands. Blood leaking from her perfect forehead. He imagined her brain would be just as prefect. Pink and rosy. Maybe than he could understand way he was so willing to ruin a good thing. Maybe finally he'd be able to stop the hunger.

He screamed. He had to. Seeing her like that hurt him. The mirror shattered in front of him. He seemed startled by it. It spider webbed out just enough for Sylar to see his face. Dark and vague with the hunger only lingering. He breathed out trying to comfort himself. He couldn't see Elle now. He didn't deserve her. He didn't want to hurt her. Maybe that's why he killed Kames Walker.

To sate the hunger so he wouldn't kill her. That had to be it. Nothing else seemed logical. He reached his hand out letting it hover over the broken glass. The spider webbed glass froze looking like a snowflake in a sense. He smiled softly at his new ability. The power washed over him.

He knew what he had to do. Find Elle. Tell her he was a mess. That he needed help. Admit to killing Walker. Admit to it all. Tell her how he felt. How he loved her and didn't want to see her get hurt. Tell her how he dreamed about loving and killing her. Explain why he felt the need to murder a small family. Tell her he would get help. Tell her he would become a better person for her. He'd fight the hunger for her.

He looked down at his wet hands sighing. He'd get better. For her.

--

Elle pressed her head softly to the pillow curling up under the covers. Late. She missed him most at night. She missed the feeling of something warm and real beside her. She missed being able to wake up and small him. Feel him. She missed being able to reach over and touch him. Seeing him soundly sleep or waking up with her.

She missed the moments when they were both awake. The moments when he asked her if she couldn't sleep. Usually she'd shake her head and smile. Almost giggle. He'd roll on top of her with a smile. Kiss and make love to her. It made them exhilarated and exhausted. Enough to sleep soundly in each other's arms. She missed the feeling of him holding her.

She wrapped her arms around her body now closing her eyes. Wishing he was there. Wishing she didn't have to pretend he was kissing her now. She felt so pathetic. She knew he'd come soon, but she wanted the warmth and love. She wondered if some how she could ignore the killing spree and just have him again.

Pretend like it was normal, but then she'd be trapped in the spider web. She'd be trapped in a situation she truly didn't believe in. She had to make him stop. She knew he could. He had to. For her sanity at the very least.

A shadow played across the front door. Elle shifted upwards in her bed. Still stuck in the office. Probably would be that way forever. Mr. Muggles hadn't stirred. Dogs usually knew when strangers approached. Maybe it wasn't a stranger. Still Elle held the electric in her hand. Just in case. She pulled the door open peeking out only to see something she may or may not want to see. The electric recoiled back in her body.

"Gabriel." Even though she knew it wasn't him. He was wearing black and a baseball cap that was plain and boring. She couldn't help seeing the man she loved and calling him by his name. He was clean shaven and very handsome in that moment. Especially when he smiled.

"Hello Elle." He seemed like he'd been wanting to see her for some time. Maybe even this way. Tight blue cami and tight blue pajama pants. Clinging to her body. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice low in a whisper. She managed to stay two feet from him. A difficult feat as her body wanted her to run to him and kiss him so fiercely.

"I couldn't wait." Sylar admitted as simple as anything in the world. "I needed to see you." She shifted trying not to smile at how much they craved each other.

"Not many other places in Texas I could be huh?" She did smile at that time as he chuckled softly.

"Guess not." He glanced her over again. He found it hard not to stare had her perky breasts. The cold making her nipples poke through the blue material. ""You look . . .good." He could have said a number of uncomfortable things because his body found itself completely in awe of this woman.

"Like wise." She could tell this was difficult for him as well. She found it hard too. She tucked her arms under her breasts as if to tease him. She watched him suck in a breath. They looked over each other carefully. As if this were the last time they could see each other. Elle could have sworn she could see his crouch harden through the soft jeans. She felt a wetness unravel between her legs. She bit her lips softly.

"Elle," She peered up as he spoke. "How did you . . ."

"Wake up?" She wondered as he slowly nodded. "Claire said I was dead nine hours before she put her miracle healing blood into me." She paused looking down at her bare feet. "After that Eden took me in." There was no way she was going to tell him how Eden had touched her every night. She managed to stop a shiver from overcoming her body. "Claire got me out of there and I came to you."

"She . . .kept you?" He wondered as she saw his eyes become somehow crazed.

"It doesn't matter." It did. It mattered to her. She was lying. She was lying to protect him. Herself. She didn't want to be seen as weak again. She had been raped once before. Well almost, but she had stopped it the first time. This time she couldn't. She didn't want him to think she was weak. "I'm here now and . . .I called you for a reason."

"I came for a reason." He stepped forward eyes on her.

"I do still love you Gabriel." She admitted softly. "I wish every moment we could hold each. To be able to help you, but I know what you've done." He stepped further from her as she curled her arms around herself. Uncomfortable. She peered down at her feet. "I love you Gabriel, just not your actions." He understood that. He understood how she wanted him to be the same, but he wondered if he ever could.

"You know how I feel about you Elle." Sylar explained letting his brow wrinkle. "You know I want you just as bad. I'd do anything to be able to . . ." Touch her. Love her. Hold her. Be with her. Marry her. He wanted it all and so much more. "I know it's wrong. All the people I've killed. I always knew that, but . . .the hunger. It came back stronger than before. You numbed me, but . . . my body doesn't think it's real. It can't understand how you can live. It's taken over me. The hunger seems to . .. control me."

Elle stood frozen for a moment. She looked into his eyes. Regret. He had killed someone. He had let it get the better of him. Maybe there was nothing she could do. No. She couldn't think that way. She had to save him. If she couldn't what was the point in all this sadness? All this grief? Lost? She wasn't going to lose him to it.

"You've killed someone." She realized in a soft tone. He looked into her eyes. "Oh Gabriel." Disappointment.

"It was . .. it's not like I don't regret it." He did regret this. Not more than Brain Davis, but he still regretted making her hope lessen. "I do. When I . . .when it happens something takes over me. Like an animal. Like I'm trapped in a web and something is controlling me." He stepped forward. She tried to hold back the emotions. "Elle, please. I know I need help. More than anyone on this earth, but I want to see you." Even though he was seeing her it didn't feel right. He shuffled through his pocket. "We can talk more tomorrow." He handed her the paper. "This hotel and this name."

"Alright." Elle peered into his eyes. He was so close. She could smell him. The faint mist of longing. The great satisfaction knowing he could trust her. His smile in the dark light.

"Thank you for listening. For loving me." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. She sucked in a breath as his warm lips hit her. Warm salvia, soft lips. Her body tingled all over. She was in love with this man. There was no getting around it.

And as he left she knew she'd see him tomorrow. She was trapped in his web after all.


	11. Pretending

**Author's Note:** Just like to say the quote I picked for this chapter is the best quote to describe it as the entire song basically describes this chapter. I am currently working on a chapter of thirty tales of gray, but this story is making it come into my head slower. It will be coming soon though.

CHAPTER 11: Pretending

_ "Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions. Oh, let's go back to the start." – The Scientist, Coldplay_

She's not sure how this is going to work. He asked her here so it has to go just a bit good. Hotel, him, her. Yeah, it has to be a fantastic time with a serial killer. Every five seconds she reminds herself what he really is. A killer. She reminds herself because she can't believe he could do the things he and every other person on the planet know he has done.

She told Sandra she would be doing some grocery shopping. She would after she talked to him. Though that might take awhile. Elle would boil it down to traffic. Make a small accident if Mrs. Bennet wanted proof. Nobody knew Sylar was in town. If Noah did he would probably alert the Company. Sandra would alert her husband and Claire . . . well Claire would probably cheer her on. Claire had always been a fan of their pairing.

Elle sighed entering the hotel lobby. It wasn't the cheapest hotel. In fact it was somewhere between rich and cheap. One a family with quite a bit of traveler's checks would stay in. The clerk at the counter had a scratchy beard and looked no older than she was. Elle smiled as his eyes looked at her. She was the only attractive thing in the room. A mother yelling at a four year old not to touch other people's things, a man with a beer belly and ugly teeth. Typical, but in walked her.

Her shirt a dangerous tone of red that could make any man's knees quake. A shiver of long pin striped pants bunching around her ankles. She had on black top heels that seemed to make her more long than she already was. The desk clerk swallowed trying to keep himself together. It didn't help that her blonde hair wisped gently across her beautiful face.

"Hello." Her voice was nervous and the desk clerk wondered if she was shy like he was once upon a time. "I'm here to see Mr. Kash. Ronald Kash." The name followed off her lips like a long memory. He nodded checking the outdated computer.

"Room 207?" He asked as if he wasn't sure. "I will give him a ring." He smiled gratefully at the woman. He reached for the phone. "Who may I say is visiting him this afternoon?" The woman smiled tipping her head to the side. He was sure that Mr. Kash was a lucky ma to be acquainted with this beautiful woman.

"Elle Bishop. I'm a very good friend of Mr. Kash." She blushed. The young desk clerk found it shudderingly beautiful. He knew Mr. Kash was lucky.

Elle watched him dial not really knowing why she flushed. Her body was hot with desire even though she knew he was a killer. He could kill her. Elle tried not to think about things like that. This was the man she loved more than her own life. She had to be able to face him. Trust him.

The desk clerk instructed that Mr. Kash was expecting her and to go on up. Elle smiled thanking the young man. She made her way up a set of stairs. Elevators frightened her. She wondered if he was award ore that. She smiled as she found the room. She knocked once hearing a muffle from inside telling her it was open.

She came in to see that he wasn't in the room. Scattered clothes were on the unmade bed, but Sylar was nowhere to be found. Elle closed the door leaning against it before he came into view. He emerged from the bathroom. His body shining with wetness. His chest perfect and undyingly perfect. Only a dark black towel around his waist. Elle blinked forgetting everything else in the world.

"I didn't expect you so soon." He said with a smile rubbing a white towel against his head. His hair seemed longer than before. Maybe she was imagining it. What time was it anyway?

She nodded. Her words seemed to be lost again. His chest was so flush and perfect. Glistening with hot water and maybe some sweat. His chest hairs curled against him soundly.

"Forgive me for my indecentness." He dipped his head prepared to head back into the bathroom.

"No." Her voice was soft, but somehow he heard her. "I . . . well . . ." She flushed red than pink. Then red again. So embarrassed it made him flush. "I . . .don't mind." She wished every moment was like this. If he walked around half naked for the rest of his life she would probably have to forgive his murderous appetite. He laughed softly to himself.

"Don't do you?" He laughed as if it were a joke. He took a shirt from the bed. Tight black. One that would make his chest sweat.

"Don't." She instructed taking two quick steps forward. She touched his hand surprised at herself. He dropped the shirt looking into her eyes. Desire whelmed within them both. It was too much for them not to give into. "Just," She looked at his lips. Her body hoped to make him hers now. "Don't."

She pulled his face into hers kissing him hard letting her tongue tell him everything she wanted from him, from life. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body to his. He held her face equally taking her in ignoring as the towels fell from his grasp. She gasped feeling that he was sporting a hard erection. She pressed against him hard moaning against the wonderful kisses.

"Don't stop." She responded between his deadly kisses. One his hands curled down her spin curving against the fabric tugging at her butt. She gasped again feeling the wetness and tingle between her legs where his hard erection told her he wanted nothing more than her.

He breathed hard trying to stop himself from coming early. He found that that was becoming a problem, but as it went he didn't mind. The cool air whistled against his hardened part as she pressed herself closer to him. He moaned letting go of her mouth. He curled his fingers under her shirt taking it off slowly. She was the one to undo her blood red strapless bra. It fell to the floor letting the air tingle against her soft pink nipples.

His fingers stroked her perky little breasts. She hide the quiver with a giggle. She tried to forget everything. How Eden had touched her. She tried to focus on his body. It was easy. He was beautiful and perfect.

"Oh hard." She moaned as he squeezed his uncomfortably hard member against her crouch. She was almost surprised. Again she had seemed to forget how a man could feel pressed against her. "You should undress me fully." She enticed.

He nodded kissing her softly as her bare chest pressed to his wet slick chest. He breathed out trying to regain himself. Not come. Not now. Not yet. His fingers unhooked the clasp that held her pants together. The zipper dipped down when he let it. She wiggled out of her pants taking his face in. Kissing him so softly. She kicked the pants off smiling softly against his lips.

Her breath was unwholesome. If someone had been listening in they would have known exactly what was going on. Something ungodly sexual. She couldn't believe how quickly she had gone from seeing him to wanting him again. Didn't help that he was all sexy and wet. She ran her fingers down his chest.

"God you're hot." She wished as if it were a gruesome fact. He smiled holding her face as he let his tongue take in her taste. She moaned against him. Hot and heavy. She felt his tip brush against her red panties. She jolted back. He held her softly.

His lips brushed against her neck. His tongue tracing across her purple veins. She shivered wanting nothing more than him. His fingers scrapped through her hair tingling against her scalp. She sighed pressing her bottom to the cushion of the bed pulling him on top of her. She breathed out as his heavy body pushed her down.

She pressed her fingers to his chest. Hot, wet, sticky. She palmed his chest hairs sparking them just a bit. He moaned. He got harder. If that was possible. She pressed her head against the wrinkled blankets. His fingers softly curled against her panties. Stroking her. She shivered crying out. It wasn't the kind he expected. It sounded as if she were in pain. Like she didn't want it. Her eyes snapped closed sucking in a breath. His fingers paused as her eyes opened.

She pressed her own finger against his moving them softly. Her other hand stroked the tip of his part. He ignored her pause for the time letting the soft tingles over come him like a dangerous sensation. She pulled against him letting him try not to come so soon.

"You're making this very hard Elle." She laughed as he spoke. He missed that. Her smile and laugh. She strokes him longer. Her finger traced the surface of the hardened skin.

"I can tell." She almost is giggling now. He liked that. The pleasure curled inside his body. The wet sensation against him curled her fingers. She grabbed him a bit harder. He gasped at the suddenness.

"I can't hold back." He said firmly. He pushed her further on the bed. Her head hit the pillow. She knew he couldn't. She pulled at the edge of the panties. She wiggled out of them giving him what he wanted. She closed her eyes trying to envision him touched her carefully. She felt him press on top of her. Slowly sink in hot and wet with water.

She made a sound that caused her to grab fistfuls of the blankets. Big hard and even. Her body arched back trying to cry out in the pleasure she felt. She wished his hair was longer. She reached up to grab a fistful of his hair. Her fingers running over it to shock him. It stuck up on ends and she breathed out a laugh. His own laugh left her quivering. It sounded dangerous. Sexy.

She felt his hand cup her breast pinched at the hard nipples. She moaned bucking against him. He kissed her perked nipple softly rubbing his lips against it. She moaned loudly. She hadn't expected that reaction. He smiled softly pinching her nipples softly.

She moaned curling as he gave the woman long hard strokes. He kissed her softly as he pressed more into her. When he felt himself release inside her she came as well. They were so in time. They felt the mass of pleasure explode inside him at the same time. She rubbed her fingers against his spine. He kissed her neck pushing into her some more. She sputtered with untold pleasure.

Elle felt him take her hands. She looked up at him as he smiled. In a way she had never seen him do before. Her palms pressed to his curiously tilting her head in an awfully cute way. A way that made him come again. He leaned down entwining his fingers with hers. She extended her neck. She felt her mouth dry up. She licked her lips as he pressed softly into her body. Soft long stokes. Humping her like he wanted to savor this forever.

She liked it. Adored it. He smiled bending down to kiss her. Elle gasped between the kisses. His pecks pressed against her chest softly. She felt a different kind of electric sputter through her. She cried out, her thighs buckling against his body. He breathed out examining her body softly. She thrusted upwards. He had found her spot. He was making her heart beat fast.

He heard it sputtering. Her heart. He heard the desire, the lust, the need in each beat. He felt himself come again. Leak inside her soft tender area. He remembered losing his virginity to her. She was so tight. He had to push into her so hard. She wasn't tight now. They had sexually worked each other out over and over again. Death couldn't change that. He rocked his body forward sputtering with equal desire. Her fingers pressed against his chest. Her eyes flutter closed. He licked his lips. She looked up into his eyes smiling as she breathed. Her breath full of passion and desire.

"Mmmm," She hummed. Her body thrusted forward in anticipation. "Oh yes." Her words said more than anything he hoped for. He kissed her letting his lips and tongue press against her warm cavern in her mouth. She gasped as he felt his body pump her harder. Quick strokes. Quicker and quicker.

When she screamed orgasming it hurt his ears. He wondered if he had ever made her come so hard. So loud. He came too. Just as hard, though he tried not to be so loud. His own call of her name made his ears curl with various curses. He went slower as she moaned. Her voice hoarse no doubt. Their breathes not quite even at all.

She laid her head back with a thump closing her eyes softly. She breathed holding his hand smiling as her eyes gazed up at the ceiling. He rolled off of her pressing his back against the soft mattress and scattered blankets. He breathed softly letting go of her hands. He placed them behind his head feeling satisfied. Elle curled herself onto his chest breathing in order to caught her raggad breath.

"That was . . .amazing." She pressed her head to his soft wet, sweaty chest. She smiled sighing. "You were amazing." He smiled looking down at her. He smiled brushing stray blonde hair away from her face. He kissed her gently.

"Is that right?" He never really wondered if she thought he was good in bed. She could have been lying all this time about him being a wonderful lover and he wouldn't have cared. She nodded softly smiling, almost giggling. He kissed her again. "Should we talk about what you came for?" She stiffened against him forgetting what she needed to speak to him about. "Or should we keep pretending?" Elle smiled stroking his tender neck. She wanted to pretend he wasn't a killer. Pretend they were a couple making love with very beautiful satisfying results.

"Pretending." She insisted stretching her torso across his body. Her breasts pressing against his chest. She shivered a bit and he tossed the comforter on them. "So you had a good time?" He laughed. The question was absurd.

"Don't I always?" He asked laughing with a little heave of breath. She laughed with him stroking his cheek lightly. He looked down at her with awe. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She swallowed softly. She wondered if he remembered her reaction when he had touched her in the wrong spot.

"You always ask that." Her nose wrinkled in the reaction. "You know if you really hurt me I'd act much different." He nodded in that statement. If had not been thinking much about hurting her. Pleasing her maybe, but mostly he just wanted. He wanted her and he had let her take him. "Didn't shock you too hard, did I?" She wondered reaching to play with his hair.

"Could have shocked me harder. You know I like it." He teased smiling as her fingers ran through his hair. "You like my hair long, don't you?" So he was paying attention.

"Got a fetish. Remember when you started growing it out and I could pull you down to me. You made me quiver so badly. Throwing it back out of your eyes during times like these. Like you were fixing to make me quiver under you." She smiled wrapping her fingers in the growing hairs.

"It'll grow out. Then I bet you'll quiver harder than right now." He grinned so crudely. Almost unlike himself, but she was pretending.

"Don't know." Elle let out a breath as she let her face curl up onto his. "That was pretty up there on best nights ever. I'm thinking barely making the top five." She kissed him softly.

"Hurting my pride Elle. " He said once she was done kissing him. She giggled wrinkling her nose and smiling wide. "Am I getting better though?"

"Either that or I am lowering my standards." She pressed her head to his heart hearing the thudding. "Tell me what you like best about it?"

"Sex?" He wondered aloud. She merely made an approving noise. He thought for a moment, but not long. "You." She laughed quietly as if it were not the answer she was looking for. "Well that and you touching me. Everywhere. I like it when you touch me. " He ran his fingers to her hand stroking it softly. "You?" She wanted to say when he touched her. Her old self loved when he stroked her opening. Adored when he ate her out. Gave her the attention she wanted, but now it wasn't that way. Now it was different.

"You inside me." She mentioned softly. "Burying into me. It's like . . ." she paused turning to looking into his eyes. "It's like we're not a you and me. We're a we. Merged together in a moment to create indefinite pleasure." He stroked her cheek.

"I like that too." He admitted kissing her. His turn for questions. "Something has been bothering me about something I found in our former home." Not bothering just making him curious. "Your broken vibrator?" Elle immediately flushed burying her head in embarrassment. He chuckled a loud. "Don't get so embarrassed. I was just wondering why you hid it from me. It's not wrong to want to please yourself." Elle curled her shoulders in.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't exactly hide it as much as you never found it." Elle explained. "I was . . . getting off on it too much . . .the electric in it and in me made a bad connection . . .I pulled out before I could zap my lady parts." Sylar knew this. His ability had shown the incident. But hearing her explain it . . . well . . .it seemed even hotter. "I don't know. I thought guys didn't like to know about that kind of stuff. The whole private pleasure thing."

"Masturbation is a beautiful thing Elle." He said it as if he were about to school her. "It's how we discover our sexuality." Elle smiled leaning up into his face.

"Learning from experience Mr. Gray?" Now he was flushing. "Riddle me this, when did you first start this oh so beautiful thing?" She cooed as his face burned almost red. He didn't know why. He couldn't understand why he was embarrassed to speak to Elle about it.

"Well I . . ." He dipped his head down and she encouraged him with a smile. "I guess I was thirteen maybe fourteen." She pet his cheek.

"What got you going?" She wondered cocking her head. He wasn't about to let her get away with asking when it was his turn.

"You asked a question already. It's my turn." He explained. She puckered her lips shut. "When did you first start?"

"Are we talking touching yourself or actually knowing what I was doing?" She wondered. He allowed the question for clarification.

"Knowing that it was pleasing you." He explained wondering why she had asked. She nodded her head.

"Twelve." It was a simple response though not the kind Sylar had expected. How could this little woman know about her sexuality when she wasn't able to see PG-13 rated movies. "Now me. So tell me about the first time you . . . you know. . ." She flushed unable to say it.

"Masturbated." He clarified for her. She nodded.

"Yeah that. " She laid back wanting a good story.

"It's not special." Moments like firsts usually never were. Excluding some. His first kiss. His first kill. The first time he made love. The first time he realized he was in love. "It wasn't a dirty magazine. I could never get my hands on those. I used to pretend a lot when I was little. I saw this pretty looking girl. Blonde. Samantha Harris." Why did he remember her name? Maybe because she tormented him through high school. "She matured faster than the other girls. She had hips and breasts. When I looked at her I felt funny. I got home one day and I was undressing in my room thinking about her. I looking down it was hard." He sighed remembering his fingers brushing against his tip. The electric new sensation. "It felt funny, but good so I made a fist around and started pulling. Thinking about her naked and pulling. Back then I didn't even know what come was."

Elle was completely into the story. She tried to imagine it. Young Gabriel alone in his room. Taking off his pants only to find an erection sticking from his boxers. His curious needy expression through his glasses as he tugged at it. His eyes rolling back as he did. It gave her chills.

"Tell me about your first time." He insisted wondering if telling her actually made her creeped out. She actually seemed intrigued.

"First let me explain something." He was listening. He knew this was going to be a very interesting lesson. "I used to rub myself and touch myself a lot when I was little. Like five. Grandma used to tell me to stop. That little ladies didn't do that stuff. I loved Grandma so I stopped." She explained not knowing if it felt good just knowing she was different from all her male cousins. She had something to rub that wasn't round or sticking out. Her private part was flat.

"When I was twelve we started learning about menstruation. I had already gotten my period, but they were showing pictures. Explaining different parts. I was curious." She shrugged. "So I took a bath and started touching down there. Looking at myself. It felt good to touch down there. I rubbed my hand down there. It wasn't long until I found my sensitive clit. I started stroked myself in the warm water. I didn't want to stop, but something seeped out of me and . . . I felt realized like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders" She smiled softly reaching her hand down to his crouch. Ah he was hard again. "I can tell you liked that story."

"I shouldn't have. You were twelve." He felt her hands curl around his hard member. She grinned.

"You were sixteen when I was twelve." She pointed out. "I bet if you saw me you would have punished yourself for thinking such dirty thoughts about me." He cringed as she tugged against him. "My turn for questions." She explained. "What's your favorite part of my body?" She was nearly cooing now. He thought about thinking it, but blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"This." He said stroked her sensitive spot. Se jolted up unexpectedly curling away from him. He immediately let his hand go. "Elle? What's wrong?" God he had ruined it. Why did he have to be so stupid and ruin it?

"Nothing," She lied. She was an awful liar. "I just . . . it's sensitive. You're so big." She teased with a smile tugging against him. He let out a breath as she pat her hand to his chest. "Give you a freebie. I like your big guy best in case you were wondering." He smiled, but knew there was something more to this.

"What's your favorite position?" He moved on quickly. Many questions. Little time. She would have to stop pretending soon.

"Hmm," It was a tough one. She relaxed her body against his chest. Glad he wanted to move on. "I'm a fan of the basics." She admitted, but then decided to be truthful. Despite the consequences. "When you ate out of me that one time, it felt so good." She hoped he wouldn't try it now. She'd probably kick him if he tried. "You've got a talented tongue." She smiled and laughed. He lifted her face to kiss him. "Do you like it when I suck you off?" This dirty talk was new. Interesting and knew. It distracted her from the aches and pains of real life.

"No doubt." He said kissing her softly. "Yeah." He was thinking about it. Either sucking on her or her sucking on him. Either way Elle didn't want to ruin this. She glanced at the time. On the digital clock. It had a crack in it. She knew he hated digital clocks.

"Oh is that time right?" She wondered sprawling herself over Sylar's torso. He huffed out a breath. He nodded softly. "Sandra thinks I'm grocery shopping. Three hours of grocery shopping isn't going to cut it." She started to get up, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Make an excuse." He kissed her palm looking up into her eyes. "I don't want to let you go yet." He wasn't done pretending. He wanted to know more about her. He wasn't meek. He wasn't Gabriel anymore, but still he loved her. He was interested in knowing more.

"I know." She did. She could see the hard deep longing in his eyes, but she didn't have the strength to explain Eden to him. And Sandra would start asking questions if she didn't get home before Claire. She bent down to kiss him. "But I have to go." She pressed her forehead to his. "One more question. Pretend question. I'll call you tomorrow to talk about real stuff. Not in a hotel though. Somewhere without a bed our any kind of fluffy comfortable material." He smiled at her. She wanted him. That he was sure of. She just needed him to be Gabriel. He wasn't sure he could do that.

"Okay." He thought it over, but soon decided to ask the first sexual thing that came to his mind. "What was the best sex you ever had?" She said the one that came to her mind.

"After you proposed." She admitted noting that it was a loving satisfied sex. "Give you another freebie, best sexual moment was when you came inside me for the first time. Just you and me. No condom." The feeling of his warm come inside her seemed so satisfying. He smiled reaching for her blonde hair, wispy and wet with dry sweat.

"Thank you for pretending." He told her with a soft whisper. She nodded reaching down for her clothing. It wasn't just for him. She had been pretending for herself. Pretending that he was still Gabriel. Pretending he wasn't a murderer. Pretending she had never died and that they were just two people in love so hard it seemed unbearable. But she couldn't pretend anymore.

She'd have to face reality tomorrow.


	12. Out In The Open

**Author's Note:** Noah and Elle bonding will be featured in the next chapter. Wanted this one full of fluffy goodness.

CHAPTER 12: Out In The Open

_ "You take it on faith, you take it to the heart. The waiting is the hardest part." – The Waiting, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers_

It was a park. Children so they couldn't talk dirty. No comfortable places to make out or touch. The benches were hard and cold. She wore a purple top and jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sandra had said nothing about her long grocery trip. Elle had gotten so many groceries it seemed like she was starving. Today she had claimed nothing. Just a little walk in the park. It was half right. It was a nice day. Spring had just come so the leaves on the trees were coming back.

Elle sat trying to search for through her purse. Claire had somehow managed to text her during her fifth period class. Something about a boy on the football team asking her out. Elle told her to be weary. Boys were dangerous.

"Good morning." Speaking of dangerous boys. Sylar stood holding up two cups of coffee. One for her she assumed. Though she didn't like coffee. She thought he'd remember. "It's chi tea. I know you like that." She smiled so he did know her . She flushed a little as she examined him hoping her attraction to his body had faded. No still there.

Wrinkled black button down shirt and dark black jeans. The two top buttons missing showing off his chest hairs. She tried to hide her smile taking the cup offering up her thanks. He sat beside her on the cold metal bench. She took a deep sip remembering the first time she drank tea with him. In his apartment on the floor.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" He said in a moderate yet interested tone. She nodded tugging at her purse straps. He sat a good two inches from her. She was glad for it. Any closer and she would probably try and take him like yesterday, maybe not, but she wasn't sure what her body could do anymore. "Do you like living with the Bennets?" She peered at him fluttering her lashes. She saw him swallow down his coffee trying to hide the fact he was licking his lips.

"Yes. They're great people. I even warmed up to the dog." Sylar flickered a smile across his face upon hearing it.

"It's good to hear you're happy." She unintentionally moved closer to him. She dipped her head down knowing she had to talk about the clipping she saw this morning.

"You went to LA." She commented enough so that no one would actually know the meaning behind it. "A family. A little girl. Why?" Worry and disappointment crossed her face.

"Something . . ." He paused. He was done making excuses. "I'll get better. I swear I will for you." He said it out loud and for the first time in a long time he believed himself. "Elle," He reached for her hand. "You know I love you. You it's hard to understand what I can do. I'm going to get help. I'm going to be a better man. Someone who you can be proud of to love." His eyes coursed with worry. She pulled her hand away not sure if she should believe a man who took parents from a child.

"How?" It sounded harsher than she meant.

"Annie gave me a name of a rehab center. She thinks I'm doing drugs." He almost laughed. Elle did too. "In a way I am. They're like drugs to me. Once I have one I have to have more." He closed his eyes shaking his head. "I'll go there. I'll get better and once they say I have a clean bill of health I'll call you. You decide what to do from there." She tried to look away, but he grabbed her hand. She was forced to look into those eyes. "Hey," His fingers tickled under her chin. "I don't want to lose you ever again."

She couldn't help it. She leaned forward kissing him softly. Like two little birds would. Like she often saw old married couple do. A kiss that was so harmless it was beautiful. She tipped her head forward.

"Me neither." She admitted. Never again did she want to forget how he made her feel. Never in this life time. She took his hand deciding it was harmless. She was seeing children holding hands bonding toward the swings.

"You are so beautiful." He mused as she leaned against his shoulder. The cup between her legs. He had thrown his coffee out already. She smiled letting the moment take her. They'd be alright. She knew they would be. She kissed his neck almost by accident as he leaned to the trash beside him to throw her tea out. He rubbed his fingers through her hair.

"I guess you weren't happy with Candice." She mused as if it were a joke.

"Candice isn't you, but she was there so I could see something walking around looking like you. She wanted to be you, but she never could be. If she wasn't there I was afraid I'd lose your memory." Elle understood all that.

"So you never actually slept with her?" Elle asked in order to clarify. He stiffened a little. She didn't like that.

"I never wanted to." She spun to look at him.

"What?" She had been dead. What did she expect? Him to pleasure himself every day?

"It's not like that. There was this time . . . I was dreaming about you. Going on our honeymoon. Hawaii like we talked about." She remembered. She remembered dreaming about hot sex on the beach. "The dream got me hard. Got me excited. When I woke up she was on me. Riding me." Elle balled her hands up into fists. "I flung her off me. I nearly killed her, but she had your face so I couldn't." Elle looked at him cocking her head. He had been raped like her. Ah so they were both vulnerable during that two month period where they had not seen each other.

"Well if you somehow slip up during rehab, slip up around Candice." Elle was basically giving him permission to kill Candice.

"If I ever find her I will." He put his arm around her waist. "I didn't enjoy it you know. At least she was good enough to put a condom on." That was good wouldn't want Candice's germs or getting her . . . "Um," He stated softly. "We haven't used protection in a long time." Not that he would mind if she were to have his child. In fact he would probably be very excited by that fact.

"I'm not pregnant." She clarified softly. "I just got my period today." He was both relieved and disappointed. "Which reminds me I have to buy some tampons." She hated getting her period. When she had been under Eden's care her body had been all out of sorts. She had gotten her period four times in her stay there. Not like that stopped Eden from touching her. Mostly her breasts.

"Don't spend three hours there." He laughed softly, but Elle was busy debating whether or not to tell him about her own unpleasant sexual rape. "Something on your mind?" He was very observant in situations like this. She nodded. "You can tell me anything Elle."

"Well okay." If he put it that way. "Well . . .um . . .I was with Eden those two months. Claire came to rescue me because I physically couldn't leave . . .she told me not to leave." She held him softly. "In those months I was locked away from anyone, but her . . . " He held her close as if trying to brace himself for it. "It was innocent at first. Stroking, hugging, but then she started touching me . . .down there. I flinched, but she told me to hold still. Every time she told me to hold still. Sometimes it was just touching. Breasts, privates. Than she was on top of me. On me . . .humping. I couldn't move. I . . ." She wasn't crying she just couldn't talk anymore.

"Don't be ashamed." He assured her knowing she wanted him to tell her that. "She has power. It's not your fault." He pressed her close and she allowed it. "Is that why when I touched you you . . .?"

"I didn't mean to." She tried to explain he shook his head.

"You should have told me then." He explained. "I would have done something to help you." He couldn't do it now. Too many people. "When I get better we'll work it out. I actually used it on myself when I couldn't get the feeling of being in that disgusting create off of me." Elle smiled up at him.

"Give me a preview." She tickled under his chin finding her confidence suddenly. "Maybe some at home exercises."

"It involves touching yourself." He mused knowing when they had spoken of it yesterday she couldn't even say the work. "Not with a vibarator."

"I just don't like the word, silly." She smacked his cheek lightly. "Not the action." He laughed softly feeling a little sting on his flushed cheeks.

"Well when you touch your special area just imagine it's me. My hand. Different from what you hated." He couldn't say Eden's name. If he found her he'd kill her for destroying his little toy. No. Elle wasn't a toy. She was a person. A woman. She was everything in life he loved in human form. "Imagine the whole scene. Me touching you." He pressed her hand against his. "So much bigger than hers." She giggled a bit.

"I'll practice." She promised. "Next time we meet," She leaned in close to his ear. He knew it'd sound loud to him, but no one would hear it. "You can eat out of me like it's going out of style." When she leaned back her nose wrinkled. Like a dirty little Catholic school girl.

"How long until that?" He wondered swallowing hard.

"Let's go with a month. That's the longest we've gone without sex. Not counting when you thought I was dead." He laughed when she spoke.

"Deal." They leaned into kiss each other at the same time. "You know I'll miss you."

"You know I'll call you." She kissed him again. "Maybe some phone sex." She kissed him softly again. "Does that sound good Mr. Gray?" He approved of the plan greatly.

One month meeting with other drug addicts. One month away from Elle. He could handle it. If all he needed was to quite his hunger for her he could do it. Then he could stay with her forever. Marry her. Love her. Give her babies if she wanted them. All he needed to do was be a good man. All he needed to do was not kill someone for a month and he could have the life he wanted.


	13. No Room For Gray

**Author's Note:** The whole mention of Elle not being prego went with the conversation they were asking. I mean they're both smart people they got to realize at some point that non protective sex could be an issue. I promised some Ele and Noah bonding in this chapter, but I decided to change the scene. Noah is still bonding, but not exactly with Elle. And Elle is bonding with someone who isn't Noah. Check it out.

Okay so I have another idea for a Syelle story. Shocking? I hate my stupid head. I have the idea on my profile under Tabula Rasa. Read it. Let me know if I should actually post it.

CHAPTER 13: No Room For Gray

_ "I've seen the bright get duller. I'm not gonna spend my life being a color." – Black or White, Michael Jackson_

Elle got home later that night. She hadn't spent the day with Gabriel or Sylar or whatever. Just that little moment at the park. She spent the next few hours figuring out life. Shopping. She had gotten some new clothes. Getting lunch for herself. Helping out when Mrs. Bennet decided to stay home. She had brought the groceries home when Claire came through the door. Leaves in her hair, blood on her shirt, limping too.

"Claire." Noah was the first to notice as Elle dropped the vanilla ice cream on the counter. Mrs. Bennet said the same thing her husband had. Lyle may have been over at a sleepover. Elle didn't care what that boy did much.

"Claire, what happened?" Noah was looking at her daughter who had tears in her eyes. Just forming at the surface. Somehow it clicked to Elle. Her skirt was ripped at the steams. Her panties almost noticeable.

"It's okay." Elle stated coming forward she opened her arms to the girl walking between her faces. "He can't hurt you anymore." Somehow the pair clicked. Connected in a way neither parent could. Claire came into Elle's arms hugging against the girl's body. Just like the world to give her hope and ruin Claire.

"What's wrong?" Noah is quick to not comprehend as Sandra's eyes are eyeing the girls. She understood wanting nothing more than to hug her daughter. "What happened?" He was completely frustrated. Claire just kept her head buried in Elle.

"Don't worry." Sandra patted her daughter's head. "Tell us what happened."

"It's not your fault." Elle repeated. "Know that. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Claire peeked up looking at her father than away red. She turned to the two women.

"I was at a bon fire. He was flirting with me. I thought . . . you know he wasn't like most of them . . .but he started kissing me than . . .he wanted more . . .he pulled my skirt and underwear . . . I pushed him . . . he smacked me . . . he started hitting me . . .I found a stick . . . I smacked him hard in the head . .. and I just kept running . . .I fell down a lot. He kicked my stomach. I . . .didn't know what to do." Elle took her in her arms.

"You're safe Claire." Elle didn't bother looking at Noah's face. She just closed her eyes and held the girl she thought of as a sister. "Braver than I was." She whispered though both parents and Claire heard. She saw Noah's face light up with something that was between shock and rage.

"Back in New York a guy at my work tried to rape me." Noah took a step back as if he knew what this story was. As if he wanted to apologize for punishing her. "He tried and I shocked him. I nearly killed him." She still held Claire softly. She wasn't done even Claire was looking into her eyes like she was going to say something rich and profound. "It happened again. Eden . . .she violated me too." Noah was shocked. Claire and Sandra not so much.

"It takes courage to admit that." Sandra said taking her two daughters in her arms. Elle was as much of a Bennet as her little Mr. Muggles. "We'll call the police if you want Claire." Noah seemed to be hurrying to the phone.

"No." Her breath soft and harsh. Mr. Bennet wasn't sure what to think. "I just . . . .I just want to go to bed." She started to go upstairs than looked to Elle. "Elle can-"

"Of course silly." Elle knew what it was like to feel like that. Torn of her pride and hope. Torn of everything that made her a woman. "I'll stay with you." Claire smiled and nodded as best she could. Elle bounded up stairs with the younger blonde. Sandra let out a breath. Noah went for the phone.

"Noah," Sandra warned. "What are you doing? Claire said-"

"The police would only make Claire feel worse." He explained reaching for his cell phone on the counter where ice cream melted softly.

"Who are you calling then?" Sandra wondered.

"Someone who might actually care."

--

"Do something." Noah shouted to Angela Petrelli. She doesn't do anything, but sit at her desk. Thompson's superior and head of the Company just sipped her coffee. "She's your granddaughter for God's sake." Angela was unphased when she first learned Nathan had an illegitimate daughter with Meredith, some blonde good for nothing eighteen years before.

She had known of her existence for some time and only recently connected with Noah explaining to him that if he kept her safe from those who would harm her he could let her live a normal life. She didn't count on a young good for nothing attempting to rape her. Angela was in New York. There wasn't much she could do.

"There's nothing I can do Noah." The man was frustrated no doubt. "I understand your upset, but I don't have any means of taking care of this. You live in Texas for God's sake." She placed her mug done on the desk with a clang. He almost rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Elle," He included suddenly. "What about what Eden did to her? Are you just going to let that slip by the way side?" Angela merely pinched a smile.

"Eden is a valued member of our team with an equally valued ability. I'll keep her away from her infatuation, but I can't make any promises." Noah didn't even know what the point in coming to New York was. "By the way as Sylar visited his little lost woman?" Noah peered at her shaking his head.

"No. Last time she came to New York she must have told him off. He hasn't even bothered showing up." Lie. He knew Sylar had been in his home. He knew where he had been staying under a false name. He even knew Elle had talked with him at a local park days ago. He had faith though. Faith that Elle could help his former partner change. Angela wouldn't understand. Her world was black and white. No room for a Gray.

"I suppose that is a good thing. The Walker system is in our care for now." She tilted her cup up as he heard the meaning. The surviving Walker member was being referred to as a tool. "We could find him if we really need to, but according to Eden he's still living in that filthy apartment of his." Noah watched her carefully. "We just need to wait him out."

"Wait for what?" He didn't want Gabriel dead. It would kill Elle, not to mention he'd feel a little peeved to have one of his best partners gone for good. But Sylar had to go. Disappear. "How many more innocent people are going to die before you decide to act?"

"We aren't going to act directly Noah." She sounded as if it were the clearest thing in the world. "We're using a carefully set placed agents to course him and others into setting a plan in motion. It may take some time, but it is for the best." She looked up at the younger gentleman. "Now if there is nothing more you need to discuss with me you can leave."

Noah nodded knowing he may be angry at Angela, but he was more angry at himself. He knew he hadn't been able to protect his daughter or Elle. He hadn't even known she was alive. Elle was as much a daughter to him as Claire was. He might not have raised her, but he loved her. He cared about her. He cared about her happiness. Fathers wanted their daughters to be happy. He wanted them both to be.

With that he knew he needed to visit one more person before he went back to his family.

--

Gabriel was cleaning out his apartment. Much like when Elle had visited him that first time here. Names and lists were in the trash. All the newspaper clippings were locked away. Any of Candice's clothes she had left behind were gone. Deadbolts were locked on his door in order to show he was a paranoid New Yorker again.

He had called his mother who he told he was back in the city. She asked why and he merely explained Elle had decided to move back. Much arguing ensued where he stated he and Elle were taking a break. That she moved back to Texas. His mother didn't react like he thought. She apologized saying she hoped he'd find his happiness again. They talked for a while and he explained that things were better now. Not good, but better.

The conversation lasted longer than he would have liked, but it didn't matter. It was early morning and he had a lot to do. He'd be going back to work at his watch shop. Just for this month. Fixing watches seemed to distract him from the tick of a human brain anyway. He didn't have time to make breakfast. Instead he poured some cornflakes and milk into a bowl and stood up and ate. He felt like a pretty pathetic bachelor.

He was munching on his second bite when a knock came at the door. He looked toward it before going over. He peered through the peep hole seeing someone he never expected. He opened up the door, not smiling at Noah Bennet.

"Gabriel," Noah dipped his head looking over the young man. He could have sworn he had time travelled into last year when this man had been meek, shy, with thick glasses, and an unhealthy variety of sweater vests. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Noah." He motioned the man in dead bolting and locking the door behind him. Noah looked around as if he were searching for any dead bodies or suspicious material. "Would you like something to eat? I have cereal." Noah merely shook his head. Gabriel just turned breathing softly.

"How have you been holding up?" Noah asked trying to smile even though he knew this man was a serial killer.

"Good I guess." He grabbed the bowl chewing softly on the flakes and swallowing. "How's Elle?"

"You were there, what two days ago?" Gabriel turned his face up at the man in the horn rimmed glasses. "You tell me?"

"You knew?" He wondered. Noah nodded confirming. "Why didn't you-"

"Being a Company man is not everything I am." He decided not to address him under any name. "I'm also a father. And Elle is like a daughter to me. This is me the father coming to you the ex-boyfriend, boyfriend, fiancé, whatever telling you to be good to my little girl or else." Gabriel flashed a smile running his tongue over his teeth dripping with milk.

"I'd never hurt her Noah." He told the man putting his cereal down and wiping his hands with a napkin.

"But you did. You killed a lot of people. That hurts her conscious too." Bennet explained. The man never thought of it that way. If it wasn't for Elle dying he wouldn't have let go into the hunger.

"I know I can't change what I've done." He dipped his head ashamed. "I'm getting help though. We agreed that if I stay clean for one month than we can try it out again. Be together again." Bennet saw the love struck pup in this former serial killer's eyes and believed him.

"You better stay clean, Gabriel." Finally he was able to confirm that it wasn't Sylar, but the man he had taken from this home just a year before. "For Elle's sake."

"You think there might be room for a Gray in the Bennet family." Gabriel half joked as Noah proceeded to leave. He merely turned and smiled.

"We'll see."


	14. Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:** I'd like to take the time to thank everyone for reviewing.

el85: more elle/noah bonding to come. i seem to get distracted with syelle smut and fluff. lol

ellavee: if peter does some up i'm not sure what he'll be. haven't worked that out yet. though a love triangle is one of my very very many ideas. just because I love Peter. Not as much as Sylar, but yes Peter love is there.

CHAPTER 14: Two of a Kind

_"There's a killer in me hoping, hope that you're the one." – Pain, Four Star Mary_

"Hi my name is Gabriel." His hands were tightly wound together cupping each other as if to stop himself from choking the bearded man beside him.

"Hi Gabriel." Everyone in the support group stated in a neatly formed circle. They all looked and sounded tired. He swallowed down his pride and started speaking. He had down this before. Why was it harder this time?

"It's been two weeks since I last . . .used." Word sounded weird against his tongue. His face clad with thick rimmed glasses. "And I'm feeling . . . lost." So lost he hadn't heard from Elle in a long time. Felt like forever. He dipped his head down not able to look at the drug addicts. "When I used . . . I was completely selfish. I didn't think about . . . consequences. What I did to others. To the people I loved." He heard something off setting in the corner.

He didn't want to pay attention to the image. It started yesterday. He had been looking for another job in the paper, watch repair didn't exactly pay the rent when people thought you weren't open. He had suddenly remembered the name of the only woman on the list he had he didn't kill. That's when he showed up.

Gabriel peered up at the man. Himself dressed in black sticking his hands in his pocket kicking a chair in anger. He mouthed his apology. Gabriel rolled his eyes trying to ignore him, but the man entered the circle of people.

"Hi." He sounded annoyed. "My name is Sylar. It's been a good two weeks since I've buried my hands into someone's brain and enjoyed the fine art of killing." His eyes flashed to Gabriel, suddenly and dangerously. "I'd like that feeling back." He was in his face now. Gabriel and Sylar just staring each other softly until Gabriel could look away.

"Recently," He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them Sylar had disappeared from his sight. "I've been seeing these visions. Ghosts from my past. Things that I remember. People I've hurt."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong _Gabe_." Sylar said his name like they were old buddies. Weren't they? He came in from the side. "You never hurt me. You fed me. Gave me delicious powers than took them away." He sat himself across the room. "Now that hardly seems fair. Give someone something than change your mind about it." He was alluding to something. Gabriel balled his hands up into fists. "She gave herself to you than like any little bitch she snatched herself away. Big old tease."

"Shut up." It was soft. He knew shouting in public like this would only get himself committed. Everyone was already looking at him funny. "I'm trying so hard to stay clean, but I can't help remembering what it felt like to . . .use." Sylar just smiled laughing to himself.

"Right so that feeling of a new ability, doesn't even have to be a good one, that feeling is what you like. Sating the beast. The hunger. I bet you get off more on killing than you do on her." He grinned softly almost laughing again. Gabriel cringed holding back.

"I ruined my life to get that feeling. I just . . . was going through some stuff and now . . .I want it how it was before." Gabriel did. Before Elle died. He wanted it like that again.

"You can't unstain your soul." Sylar smiled at the man. "I mean you might as well get it dirtier. She's never going to love you like she did before." He stood up coming over to him. Inches from his face. "Face it all you can do is let it take over you." He grinned broadly. "Let it kill her." He lost it.

"No! I'd never . . ." He looked up realizing he was standing. Facing his alter ego face to face. He pulled back sitting down. Back recoiling. Sylar just laughed as he walked over to sit next to the leader of the group session.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Gabriel just looked at his hands as he spoke.

"Does this guy look okay?" Sylar whispered in the dark skinned man's ear as if he could hear him. "I mean look at him. Pathetic glasses, pressed shirt, pressed pants, hasn't got an income coming in, hasn't gotten laid in weeks." Gabriel ground his teeth nodding his head.

"Let's get this moving than shall we." Sylar just smiled looking over at Gabriel as some crack whore started talking about her childhood and how her father beat her while in a drunken stupor.

"You don't belong here." Sylar stated pressing his feet in a relaxing position. "We're better than this. Better than these drug addicts, prostitutes, whores, pot heads. We are strong. Powerful. More powerful than anyone in this room. We're special." Gabriel just dipped his head down.

"You still think you can pull through with this." He almost laughed at the thought. "Make it a month without killing, well you know using your power is going to trigger you one day. You're going to get that feeling in your bones. Maybe even when you are unclasping that beautiful woman's bra and she sparks just right and you move your finger just the right way." It was cruel all the things this vision was creating. Sylar. The killer inside him.

"You'll have a dead blonde on your hands." He talked about her like she was nothing. Gabriel peered up at him biting back everything he was feeling. "I have to admit I'm a bit scared. You have a great deal of control. I mean first when you two are screwing." He half smiled. "You hold back. I can sense it. You want to hurt her. That's why you ask." He dipped his head down making a sad face. "Did I hurt you?" He said so pathetic and lost. He started to laugh. "We both know what Elle needs is someone to hurt her."

Gabriel got up. Someone protested, but he couldn't fathom staying any longer. He had to go. Scream this out with this other self. He promised to come back he just couldn't stay in there any longer.

"Running away?" Sylar asked as he hurried down the streets of New York. "Like the scared little boy you are."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Gabriel explained pulling at his pressed shirt. Sylar just laughed following him.

"Want, right. Need. Oh you need to hurt someone. Fresh blood. Fresh brains. How is that going to feel? Ever wonder what hers will feel like?" Gabriel snapped back looking at the man in the eye. His imagination conjured cruel things.

"I've already felt her blood on my hands." He pointed out. Sylar actually genuinely seemed surprised. "And I didn't like it one bit." He bit back anything else and continued walking toward his building.

Sylar disappeared for a time. Until he unlocked his doors and entered his apartment. A good ten minutes. Gabriel rolled his eyes seeing the image sitting in the plastic coated chair. He didn't smile, but watched.

"Thought I'd disappear on you?" Sylar quipped softly. Gabriel just laughed going into the refrigerator to retrieve some water.

"No, you are going to be here for a month." He poured water into his glass. "I'll just have to live with it." Sylar was actually disappointed that Gabriel seemed to accept him now.

"She hasn't called yet." Sylar looked toward the man who was swallowing down a big gulp of water. "Are you scared she forgot about you?"

"She's giving me space. Time." He drank some more. "You should try it sometime." The two smiled identical grins.

"Nah," Sylar stated. "I'm having so much fun. Why would I ever want to leave?" Gabriel just continued drinking. "She's not going to call you know." Gabriel just shook his head.

"If she doesn't I deserve it." He looked down into his glass. "She'd been through so much than to find out what I've done."

"Right Eden." It was as if Sylar were recalling an old friend. Gabriel's ears stung at the name. "Now of all the people in the world to slip up on I think Eden would be an excellent choice. She hurt ou . . .Elle." Gabriel paused looking up at the figment. He set the glass down.

"What?" Gabriel asked coming toward the image. Sylar looked a bit stiff than out the window. "Did you just try to say 'our' Elle?" Sylar shook his head in denial. "Oh, so what? You like her? Love her?"

"Hey whoo there buddy!" Sylar held up his hands. "Love is going a bit far." Gabriel tried to keep himself from bursting out laughing. This was just too much. "She's hot. Better than hot. I mean . . . she's blonde, blue eyes, curves, perfect sized breasts." His imagination was day dreaming he almost fell to the floor. "Perfection. Hot. Smoking. Perfection."

"No kidding?" Gabriel laughed ready to sink into the chair. He did and the image of Sylar hovered over him. "So any way I love her? All that talk about killing her was what . . .?"

"She's hot!" Sylar protested walking away from Gabriel. "That's all I'm saying."

"Oh," He nodded his head seeing that he was frustrating something inside himself. God he had a sick mind. "So you think I hold back? Want to know the truth? I do." Sylar's head twisted in a way that confused him. "I hold back because I'm afraid if I hurt her she won't wake up. The closest I got to giving in fully was when she came back to me the first time. The hunger hurts me there too." Sylar licked his lips.

"Well I'd give her what she needed." He grinned half way. "A good strong dose of rough sex. She'd be screaming my name." Yes his name. Sylar. It was always Gabriel. Never Sylar.

"She never says your name though. Always mine. Always Gabriel."He grinned pressed his back against the plastic making it squeak. "You know why?" Sylar already knew, but that didn't stop the real one from explaining. "She loves me. She always will, so stop trying to pass yourself off as what she really needs. I've made her come and orgasm so many times I know for certain that I am just the right amount of rough and gentle for her." Sylar couldn't fault him with that. "Now when I close my eyes and open them again you'll be gone."

He shut his eyes imagining Elle's face. Her lips moving to tell him he was doing good. Not to stop what he was doing. Whether it was a sexual fantasy or not he wasn't sure. Instead when he opened his eyes he was alone, but he knew Sylar would be back. If he loved Elle as much as he did he'd try to screw him up more.

--

"Stop ogling!" Claire called at the bratty fourteen year olds who scurried up the stairs after dinner. Elle choked a laugh as she scrubbed away the pizza stains from the white dish. Sandra was busy cooing at Mr. Muggles as her daughters in a sense proceeded to do the dishes. "I hate my brothers' friends. Whenever they come over they stare like they haven't seen a girl with boobs before." Claire chuckled softly drying the dishes as Elle soaked them.

"Imagine if we dressed slutty." Elle said softly. "Their eyes would be popping out of their heads." Claire laughed along with Elle. Giggling like they had been sisters for years. All their lives.

"Girls stop plotting to destroy your brother's friends." Sandra stated with an unserious tone.

"Sorry Mom." Elle smiled toward the woman who was more a mother to her than anyone in her life had ever been. Claire dried the last dish. Sandra smiled at the two young girls.

"Remember the Bennet van to Los Angeles is leaving early tomorrow. Your father is getting home much later so I will be driving most of the way." Mrs. Bennet explained.

"I can drive on the way back if you need me to." Elle offered remembering that the trip was for many reasons. One Mr. Muggles was in a show there. Two Lyle wanted a trip with his two closest friends. Three because Claire and Elle were in need of sister bonding.

"I think you are my favorite daughter Elle." Sandra kissed the top of her head as Claire just laughed. Mr. Muggles even agreed licking Elle's cheek.

"I'm only this good because you're so good to me." Elle admitted hugging Sandra.

Two weeks had passed since she had left Gabriel. Since he had decided to go clean. Claire had talked to a counselor about what happened with Brody. He actually had a broken arm the next day. Charges weren't filed, but Claire just needed someone to talk to. Elle had been helping Mrs. Bennet with Mr. Muggles' shows recently. Taking him places, buying him things. She'd warmed up to the dog. Things had been busy these weeks.

Lyle had soccer practice and sleepovers. Claire and Zach had decided to go to senior prom together. It was a mutual decision. Zach wasn't afraid to be himself, but Thomas, the boy he had been seeing was confused. Wasn't sure if he wanted to come out fully so they had split. Claire begged Zach to come have fun at the prom. They both needed it. LA was the perfect place to get a prom dress. Elle was excited. She never went to prom because her dad was poor and didn't have the money to get her a decent dress.

Elle was ready to get dress and sneak into bed. She put on a white baby doll after brushing her teeth and using the bathroom. She turned her lips downward as she saw one of Lyle's friends peek out from his room at her walking down the steps. Boys were little horny devils. Elle just rolled her eyes. No way she was changing her dress habit tonight.

She snuck into her room aka the office. She slumped into the cot taking her phone in her hand. She felt awful for not calling him. Two weeks without his voice hurt her too. She just was busy and figured he needed time to adjust to the new schedule. She flipped her phone open strolling down for his name. She knew she'd be calling him sooner or later. She wanted to call him tonight before they went to LA for their little trip. Two days. Maybe she'd send him a picture of her in a bikini. The cute one with the pink and white stripes.

It rang once. She cuddled in the covers resting her head against the pillow. Her hair was a little below her shoulders now. Once it got longer she'd get it cut. She wondered if he wanted her hair long. Did guys like long hair? It rang only one other time.

"Hello." Oh he sounded so tired. Maybe she had woken him. She was wide awake, but she forgot about the time difference. Though it was midnight in Texas.

"Did I wake you?" She asked with a little more innocence than she meant. She heard him shift.

"No . .. well . . .yeah, but I'm awake now." He let a lighter tone crawl into his voice. "It's good to hear your voice Elle." He still sounded tired, but Elle just smiled to herself.

"Me too." She cooed like a five year old. "What have you been up to? Sorry it took me so long to get a hold of you. Sandra's got me as Mr. Muggles personal assistant. It's show time for the pup." He laughed lightly.

"Not much really. Going to support group meetings. Doing some repairs. Got a delivery job at night. Actually you caught me on my night off." He sounded like he was content with the situation.

"It sounds like progress." Elle said softly feeling her body let out a sigh.

"It is. I'm getting better. Thanks to you." She blushed. Why she wasn't sure? Maybe she missed him. She knew she missed him. She wished he was next to her instead of thousands of miles away. "So," He paused a smile in his tone. "What are you wearing?" She giggled softly to herself.

"Not even two minutes and already you're into that." Not like she minded. She definitely was hoping he'd ask.

"It's very lonely here. Doesn't help that I don't dream and work late. No time for me. No time to try and relieve my frustration." She laughed softly at his tone. Frustrated was he?

"That how you put it?" She teased softly. "I prefer to say relieve the tension." She had only done it a few times in the two weeks. Again she was busy. "Tiny little flowy baby doll. No bra. Thin white cotton panties." Very specific for him. She heard him gulp. She could have sworn it. "You?"

"Just an under shirt and some old black pajama pants." He stated as if it were nothing. As if he were thinking about her little body curling around him.

"Oh sexy." She sounded like she was teasing, but wasn't really. In truth Elle would have found anything sexy at the moment. Somehow the horny little boys made her equally horny. Maybe it was the hormones mixing. "Sleeves or no sleeves?" She pictured him grinning if he knew what she liked he'd say what she wanted.

"No sleeves." He said in a sexy tone that made her wet. Just his voice was making her wet.

"God," She breathed closing her eyes to imagine it. She loved his arms. Tracing the veins in her sleep. "How pathetic is this?"

"It'll get more pathetic." He assured her. She hid a laugh knowing it was true. They'd down the phone sex thing, but not well. They weren't good at it. Actual sex, now that they were good at. "Take your panties off." He instructed as if he were there next to her.

"Yes Sir." She cooed. She took not too long to wiggle out of her panties pushing them to her ankles. She pet herself softly giving into a deep moan. "Want to take your pants off? I'm already wet." She dipped her finger into herself lightly remembering how she practiced. She imagined Gabriel's big hands fiddling her gently.

"I bet I can make you wetter." He insisted as she heard him shuffle.

"You could try." She hummed softly holding the phone with one hand as her fingers circled her clit nicely. "It's just your voice making me wet tonight. Imagine if you put yourself in me." She moaned at the thought pushing a finger lightly inside herself. He cussed on the other end. "What? What's wrong?"

"I forgot boxers." He said almost angry at himself. She just got wetter. "I came. You made me come and you didn't even say anything that dirty." He had come too soon big deal. She moved her finger inside her.

"I'll make you come again." She told him her voice sounding sexier with each breath. "I've been doing your excises."

"Have you?" He asked with a quaint little smile. "They working for you?"

"I'm fingering myself." She whispered to him. "Should I put another finger in?" She was rocking herself on her one finger smiling. It did some good, but not much.

"You can take it Elle. God you can." He sounded like he was holding back. She slipped another finger in gasping as she rocked her fingers in and out.

"You hard?" She breathed rapidly arching her body just right.

"So much. Very hard. Touching it. Rubbing against it. I can't wait for you to sink on me. Ride me like you did at the watch shop." She rode against her fingers.

She pumped hard barely paying attention. She could hear him moan through the phone. Come again. She felt wetness drip on her fingers. She turned burying her head in the pillow and dropping the phone on the floor with a thud. She cried into the pillow hard coming as her body sputtered with desire. She breathed loudly trying to catch her breath. She caught up the phone. She was still connected.

"Sorry." She panted. "Still there?"

"Yeah." He breathed equally exhausted. "We came together that time. You know I find it hard to come without you. It's not as strong without hearing you at the very least."

"Aren't you glad you're half way o your goal?" She cooed breathing loudly. She was.

"A month is going by too slow, but I'll manage. You're a great goal." She smiled hearing the loving tone in his voice.

"Got me exhausted. We're going to LA for the weekend." She told him suddenly.

"Sounds fun. Enjoy yourself." He sounded like he was still trying to get himself together. "Do you have to go?"

"Did you come? Did you enjoy yourself? Should I talk more about my plump breasts and raised nipples?" She asked wondering if he still had more to let out.

"I could do this all night, but you have to get some sleep princess." She heard his joking tone. She wished she hadn't gotten off so quickly. She twisted her right nipple with her thumb and forefingers. She moaned softly. "Elle go to sleep." Maybe he sensed how he had gotten too much out of her.

"Alright, but only because you are begging." She decided taking her fingers from her ripe perked nipple. "Next time I see you I'll make you beg for more." Again she wondered if she heard him swallow. "I love you baby." She wished truthfully.

"I love you too. Lots. Good night my sweet Elle." She wished him goodnight as well turning the phone off.

She sighed heavily satisfied. As she relaxed she realized that she wanted to see him much more than she originally thought. Her body was aching for him. Her mind dreamed of nothing more than him. He was becoming Gabriel again. He'd be hers again in a matter of two weeks.


	15. Everybody Loves

**Author's Note:** Bonding Finally!

el85- Sylar hasn't exactly decided what he wants more, but it's a little better explained what he wants in this chapter.

ellavee- Again Sylar's not sure whether he loves her (God forbid he uses that word) or just wants to see how it works. What he really is explained. If you're still confused after this I'll try to explain in further details. Truthfully, I'm not sure what anyone wants except Gabriel and Elle, which is each other. :)

CHAPTER 15: Everybody Loves

_ "When passion's a prison you can't break free." – You Give Love A Bad Name, Bon Jovi_

Gabriel was making dinner. It reminded him of the times when he and Elle would tag team during dinner. Helping each other out. He was busy chopping garlic for the pasta thinking about everything. He'd made more progress today in his support group, though afterwards a young woman attempted to ask him out. It didn't take him long to spurn her away. He tried to explain he was in a committed relationship, but she didn't buy it at first.

"Nope, you probably chased her away." She had the stupidest little smile. Brunette with fake highlights and overly tanned skin. Almost a burned brown.

Sylar had kept his distance since he and Elle had spoken the night before. Well, not exactly spoken, but his whatever he was seeing seemed to keep quiet when she had finally called at one in the morning. When the woman asked him out Sylar appeared again. Another moment for him to almost slip up.

"You know she's not special enough for us." Sylar had laughed in between the two. "And even if she was you'd end up killing her while you screwed her hard. Just like you'll do to Elle."

"Shut up!" He had screamed it in the woman's face. "You don't own me. You don't control me." He tucked his shoulders in watching the woman's face almost in mock horror. He left leading Sylar to laugh out loud all the way to the grocery and home.

"Once this month is over you'll be gone." Gabriel muttered to himself as the Sylar image lounged on the plastic covered chair.

"You keep thinking that Gabe." He put his hands behind his head. "But I may just not leave. Hell when Elle shows up I might just need to take a crack at her. In so many ways." His figment of his imagination was practically drooling. Gabriel laughed.

"Enjoyed the little show last night." He laughed putting the garlic into the pasta on the stove. Sylar just swallowed. "What am I saying? I know you did. You love her just as much as me."

"She's hot." He muttered. Sylar was denying his infatuation for the young blonde again. "She was . . .compelling to listen to and like any guy I have my needs."

"No," Gabriel said softly. "You are a figment of my imagination. A manifestation of my hunger. Been thinking a lot about it." He peered over at the image. "You're really nothing, but trying to manipulate me and maybe get her all to yourself. And I bet even if you do manage to get her you'll even find it difficult to kill her. Take her power." Sylar watched him not wanting to believe it was true.

"If I took over she'd have the most pleasure she ever had. Than I'd kill her. Have her sparks all to myself." Gabriel just laughed at the notion of his girlfriend or whatever she was dead. Maybe he was going crazy.

"It hasn't happened so far. You've had two tries. Two times where I could have gone too far and have you take over me, but you're scared aren't you?" He flicked his head just right as the image watched him. "You really don't want her to die because than they'd be no one to ogle at in my mind. I've only sex with one woman."

"Candice count." Gabriel growled at the mention of the woman's name. "Yeah I didn't think so. Can we just kill her? I mean Elle gave us permission. Wait . . . would that make us whipped?"

"There's no us." He explained looking down at the pasta. "There's me and there's you. You're the hunger within me. The thing that makes me kill. I lived my life just fine without you."

"And without me you wouldn't be special." Gabriel froze. He was right. "That's important to you isn't it? Being special? Mommy always wanted us to be different. We can do anything."

"Stop with the we crap. Making me sound insane." Gabriel mumbled trying to decide how he could get rid of the voices.

"Aren't you? Seeing a manifestation of your inner demon. Doesn't make you just a bit committable?" Sylar started to chuckle. "Don't worry I know you'll slip up. The assignment that dumb ass leader gave you will be sure of it." Gabriel moaned. He had forgot about it. "Apologizing to all the people you hurt, well that are still alive." He laughed. Gabriel hid his own smile. He hated this.

"Let's see, Elle, Noah definitely, Claire just a little, but I think we helped her out giving her our Elle," There he went with the our thing again. His other self had bipolar disorder. One minute he went from wanting to kill her the next he was pretty much obsessed with her. Like last night. Her voice made him melt inside him. Maybe Gabriel could find a way to meld Sylar into himself. "Ah Candice too. You hurt her no doubt though I suspect she hurt us more than we hurt her. Don't forget Eden, though hurting her will be a pleasure." There was something they agreed on. Hurting the woman who made Elle she scared and ashamed.

"She's in town." Gabriel's tone was ominous.

"Oh please do exactly what you're thinking about." Sylar pleaded. Gabriel just smiled. It was a thought.

--

"Red or blue?" Claire asked fluttering across the expensive racks. Elle wasn't sure why Claire's father had tagged along. He should have been with Lyle and his friends instead of Sandra taking the bratty teens, but he insisted being here with them. Elle just smiled seeing Noah was completely out of place here with all the women and shiny gowns.

"Red suits you better Claire." Elle pointed out rushing toward the section of red dresses. "Short or long?"

"Long." Bennet interrupted. The two girls just exchanged looks giggling. Noah rolled his eyes. "What? I don't get a say?"

"You're the father. Of course not." Elle told him rolling her eyes as well. Her and Claire busily picked out five red dresses in her size. Most were long mainly because Claire didn't feel they were girly enough short. Or elegant.

They shuffled over to the counter of the store asking the woman for a dressing room key. She asked if they needed two assuming Elle was going to prom too. When Elle said her age the woman remarked on how young she looked. Once Claire got into the dressing room Elle told her to show off every dress and ask her if she needed help.

Elle slunk into a waiting section with Bennet who almost seemed annoyed to be here. He could have let Mrs. Bennet come here, but he had decided to hang out with his daughters.

"Excited about your little girl graduating? Going off to college?" Claire was staying in the state for college and living at the dorm. Same one Zach was going to, but it always worried parents to see their children go away.

"I'm more worried about you at the moment." Noah admitted looking down at Elle wearing a dark black shirt and blue and black striped shorts.

"What's there to worry about?" she shrugged.

"Gabriel." Okay he had a point. "I'm worried what it will do to you if you find out he can't take the month."

"I have faith in him." She instructed watching as an overweight girl showed off a pink dress that clearly wasn't her size. "Why can't you?"

"That's not really the point Elle." He said almost sternly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I've hurt him more than he's hurt me. I just use him every time I see him. If he chooses killing over me than I guess I'm just not enough for him." She had come to terms with this while sleeping in the car on the ride to the hotel. She loved Gabriel, maybe even enough to let him go, but she'd always have room in her heart for him.

"We're going to have to go after him if he starts killing again. I don't know what the Company is doing about the situation, but I can assure you it isn't going to be subtle." He explained to her looking her in her crystal blue eyes.

"Even if he is killing I can't accept anyone killing him. Ever." She loved him every way. She just didn't love his actions. He'd always be that little watchmaker with guilt in his heart to her, but she would always have to face that he was a killer. Even if he stopped. He had taken peoples' lives.

"I know. And I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening?" Elle looked up confused. "Gabriel is a good man. He was a good agent. If he is trying to reform I will make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. If he starts killing again I'm not going to help him there." Elle looked up at the man. More of a father to her than her own. He'd been through so much with her and now he was going to help the man she loved. She took his hand in hers gently as they sat on the little cushions in a dressing room in LA.

"Thanks Dad." She said softly and she knew no matter what she could count on him to keep her spirits up.


	16. Renewed Forgiveness

**Author's Note:** Revelations about both Elle and Gabriel will be made in this chapter as well as some with another mystery character. Check it out! I insist.

CHAPTER 16: Renewed Forgiveness

_ "It's too late to apologize." – Apologize, OneRepublic_

Gabriel looked down at the phone. Damn it he had to call her if he wanted to get better! Sylar just laughed muffled eating an imaginary apple. Gabriel rolled his eyes. He had been staring at the phone for two days. Too bad he didn't pay for the texting plan. He'd called Elle last night saying he was sorry and to tell the Bennets he was sorry too.

Sylar had squirmed last night when he asked him to let him hear her moan if they tried phone sex. He could tell Elle was tried so he just told her about the support group. She told him about dress shopping and site seeing. They'd be going on a star tour in the morning so she needed sleep.

Tonight he had to call Candice. He still had her number in his phone, though he really wished he hadn't. Once he called her he'd delete her from his life forever. Sylar was laughing watching him squirm.

"Maybe you should call Elle again." He proceeded to say. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Maybe she wants you to talk her into a frenzy." Gabriel just pressed Candice's name. It rang three times before he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello?" A pop sound hummed softly. Bubbly and certain.

"Candice." His voice was a bit shaky. He didn't hear a response at first. "It's Gabriel." Pause. Too long to be considered normal.

"Maybe she's over you." Sylar laughed softly. Gabriel ignored the vision.

"I thought you had Elle now." Candice responded still in that bubbly airy tone. "Why are you calling me? I don't have any names. I'm not even in the country. Tracking down strange deaths in Mexico." Gabriel didn't care where she was. He had to follow through with this.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For using you. Hurting you." He tried to be sorry for the scars, though he really wasn't. He was genuinely sorry for using her like that though. She started laughing. Gabriel looked up at Sylar who just chuckled and grinned.

"I don't need an apology. I knew you used me. And yeah the scars hurt like a bitch, but I can make them go away. I knew it was temporary. You were a time bomb and I wanted you to go off around me. I'm not going to guilt you into thinking you hurt me emotionally. You hurt me more physically than emotionally. I know what I am. Illusion. Tease. Believe it or not you were the most normal relationship I had." Gabriel listened as Sylar rolled his eyes. "Thanks for apologizing all the same." She sounded content. Happy even. Whatever. She snapped off the phone.

"That went better than I thought." Sylar mused as Gabriel turned off his phone. He stared at it.

"Yeah," He breathed softly thinking about the next person he had to see. "Yeah." Sylar merely grinned.

"Do you think she would mind if I killed the bitch?" Sylar pressed his imaginary form to sit next to Gabriel. "She raped her. Touched her where you touched her. All the while the pretty little blonde woman withered maybe calling out for you to save her." He balled his hands into fists. "Touched her when you yearned for her. Calling for you to come and save her, but you never did."

"Stop it!" Gabriel called to the image who was now across the room. He chuckled. The deadly serial killer.

"Did I strike a nerve? You don't like the idea of anyone touching her that way. Not even me. Not even yourself. You're just greedy." Sylar was smiling softly. "Don't you want to make sure Eden can never hurt Elle again?" Gabriel inwardly shifted. Sylar had been over him when Elle was dead, but he had never fully become Sylar. It was because of Elle that Sylar never fully came out for long. When he killed. When he hurt, but when Elle came back so did Gabriel, not fully, but he wasn't fully Sylar.

"I'll deal with Eden." Gabriel insisted swallowing hard. He knew where she was stationed. By Chandra Suresh's former home. "I'll control whether she lives or dies."

--

Elle pressed her fingers against the chopsticks. The clang of knives reminded her of the cold. Of chains in her dream nights before. She flickered her eyes closed forgetting that at the moment her adoptive family was in LA at a hibachi.

She recalled the dream. The horrible dream. Chained to the wall, naked and scared. Eden running her hands, naked too. Over her body. Touching and groping her hard and indecent. Then he had come. Saved her. Lifted his finger to Eden's forehead killing her. Fiddling with her brains. Touching the spot. Elle was still chained. She watched. She remembered watching his hands stained with blood.

Smiling in approval at himself. His tight pants and dark tight shirt swelling against his features. She remembered that it made her hot seeing the blood dripping. He rubbed it against her breasts. Against her stomach. Everywhere. When her cheeks were stained with Eden's blood he spoke.

"Did I do good, beautiful?" He hummed almost laughing. It should have scared her. It should have terrified her. he was covered in blood. He was smiling. He was laughing. She wasn't scared. She got wet and tingled biting back a moan in the nightmarish tale.

"Yes," She whispered calling out softly. "Please," Her lips curled so softly. Like an innocent bloody angel. She watched him smile. His lips curving in approval. "I need it. I need you." He chuckled so evilly it stung her soul. Buried and coiled deep inside her something crawled out as he pressed his body hard to hers. His hot breath against her neck.

"All chained up and defenseless." He mused. "I'll take you hard." He wasn't asking, but his eyes were asking for approval.

"Do it." Unfortunately the dream had ended there. She had to come to terms with this now. Maybe she liked him as a killer. She had always liked the rough soft, but that was sex. It wasn't life. Gabriel wasn't rough in life.

"Elle," Claire nudged her. "You've gotten sushi before, right?" Elle nodded softly. "Recommend something. I want something fishy and cold." She poked her finger at the menu. Elle peered examining the rolls.

"Spider roll is good." Elle merely said. Claire snapped the menu closed leaning into the woman.

"What's up?" She wondered softly. "You can seriously tell me anything. " Elle looked away for a moment. "You've been ghosting around all day. I mean we went passed Britney's home and you didn't even blink. Talk, tell." Claire insisted. Elle just leaned forward.

"Just a very strange sex dream I had." She whispered softly to the eighteen year old. Claire smiled softly.

"What did Gabe do to you?" She asked with extreme confidence.

"How did you know it was about Gabriel?" Elle asked with little confidence in her tone. Claire just shook her blonde hair, straight in a high pony tail.

"You slept in my room Elle. I heard you whisper his name in your sleep. Just his name. Nothing else. Besides I've never really seen you looking at other guys. We saw frickin George Clooney today and you didn't even do anything any normal woman would." Elle just shrugged. She wasn't one for ogling. "So whisper very softly about it." She leaned her ear toward Elle.

"Well I was naked . . .chained up." Claire was already liking it. "Eden was torturing." Claire's smile dropped. "He killed Eden and saved me. The blood got me all hot and bothered. He said he was going to take me than . . . I told him to. That's it."

"It ended at the good part." Claire frowned lightly. "Sucky."

"Yeah, but I just keep thinking . . .what if I like him as the serial killer. I mean what if that turns me on." Elle wondered so softly. Claire linked her arm with her.

"Well if he stays good than that won't be a problem. Besides we all have weird fantasies." Claire hinted almost giggling. Elle elbowed her.

"Help me feel better Claire Bear." She cooed. As she saw Noah eyeing them as Lyle's friends talked about tomorrow's activities.

"Okay," She blushed so bright red trying to let the words out. "Sometimes I imagine falling or flying doing it. Like in the air. Weird huh?"

"Virgin." Elle teased. "Don't know how manageable that'd be. You're lucky though. You can have it rough and not get hurt." Elle did feel Claire had it good. She wished sometimes she could take all the pain. She wished she had the ability to understand like Gabriel did. Maybe then she could know why she loved him both ways.

--

Eden was trying to point Mohinder in the right direction without flat out saying Gabriel Gray had "murdered" his father. She helped him discover the list. Point out the names on the list. Gabriel's was one of them. He had tests only from Gabriel. He was half way to figuring it all out.

She was startled by the knock at the door. She had been looking over the tests Papa Suresh had conducted. Her and Mohinder had been getting close. She liked him. Not as much as she liked Elle, but it had been a while since she had been attracted to a guy. She peered through the peep hole sucking in a breath. She undid one dead bolt only to look at Gabriel Gray.

"What do you want?" She asked him in a harsh tone.

"To talk." He insisted. He was wearing a green speckled sweater vest and glasses. He looked meek, but she knew Sylar was in there. That's why Elle didn't go back to him completely. "You have the power to stop me if you want." She did. If he tried to kill her she'd just tell him to die. Take care of the Sylar problem though Elle would hate her forever.

"I'll hear you out." Eden said softly unlocking the door. Maybe she was about to die, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Gabriel came in standing close by the door.

"I won't be long." He insisted. He fluttered his eyes closed softly. Eden watched his body stiffen. He was holding back. "You . . . hurt Elle. You kept her from me."He said it like he was stating a fact.

"I did." Eden attempted folding her arms over her black top. "She was a wreck, though I know now keeping her away from society might have been a mistake."

"You think?" He almost laughed. Eden thought he was half crazy. "Do you know how much pain you caused her by touching her like that?"

"I . . ." Eden looked down. She wasn't sure how to explain herself. "Not in the moment. When I saw her again and she almost shuddered at the sight of me I realized touching her like that hurt her. I didn't really know how to control myself around her. She's beautiful and she was so lost." He bit back words. She watched him squeeze his hands into fists folding them across his chest.

"You hurt her. Every time I tried to touch her she'd shudder. You broke her." He wasn't making eye contact with the woman. He couldn't look at her.

"I know. That's not what I wanted to do. Believe me. I was trying to help her and now I know I never helped her. Only you could do that." Eden actually believed her words. She knew she'd have to kill him though. He'd hurt too many people. The Company was her life now. She had to kill him if them asked. "I did wrong and I'm sorry Gabriel. I did wrong by her. I could have stopped all her pain, but I was living in a fantasy where she loved me and wanted me like I wanted her." Gabriel looked up. He knew about wanting.

He knew about unfulfilled fantasies. He hated to admit it, but he understood Eden just a little bit. He looked up at her seeing she was crying. Just leaning against the arm of her couch and crying.

"I forgive you." He told her softly. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you or thought about doing." It was a sample from his support group. "Please accept me as the person I am becoming." Eden nodded. She wished she could accept Gabriel Gray, but she knew she had to kill him.

As he walked away she realized killing him would hurt Elle worse than what she ever did to damage her.


	17. His Side

**Author's Note:** Alright so Nanowrimo has started which means fewer updates as I have to focus my attention on that, but I promise to update when I can, but not as often as usual.

ellavee: mystery revelations on Gabriel was he has more control than he first thought. Over Sylar and the hunger. Eden was the mystery character revelation as she wasn't who we all thoguth she was. Pain old evil. Maya is not going to be in this. I only mentioned her in passing because I like to reference character who won't be showing up.

el85: some of Eden's sneaky ways will be revealed in this chapter and the next chapter if all goes as planned. Which it should.

CHAPTER 17: His Side

_"No time to think, my turn to go." – Russian Roulette, Rihanna_

He should have been expecting it. It had happened before.

He was almost through with week three. He was making progress. Business was good at the watch shop, not great, but good. His occasional work as a delivery man was coming to a close. He told the owner he'd only be able to work a month whether or not he made it through. Sylar was becoming tolerable and he was learning to fight the hunger. Not killing Eden was the greatest thing he could have done.

Sylar had been doing his usual grumpy self. Elle had called to give him a pep talk telling him how Claire's prom was coming up next month. She explained her thoughts for the future. Maybe going back to college in January if she could get some money from her account. She'd missed the cut off for September, but she wanted to wait a bit longer. She decided she wanted to be a counselor and help girls deal with their problems. He had heard about Claire's almost rape situation to which she explained the boy had been dealt with and Claire was being shunned by her classmates for getting the quarterback in trouble.

Most of their conversations were about life and what they expected to do out of it. They didn't talk about each other like they were a couple. Elle stated why jinx it. He agreed. Sylar took this as an opportunity to say she was probably screwing someone else. He ignored it. He trusted Elle completely. Not like he wasn't the jealous type though. Sometimes he'd catch a guy looking at her in a very not good way. He'd just use his ability to turn the man's eyesight from her.

Elle wanted to help girls who were abused and raped. He thought that would be good for her. She seemed happy. Again Sylar pointed out without him she was her happiest. Gabriel just rolled his eyes and at the moment she told him she loved him and not to forget it. She was cheering for him and wanted him home safe with her.

Gabriel smiled to himself agreeing that was the only place for him. He wanted to have a repair shop again. He really loved fixing watches despite what his mother told him. He asked her if she still wanted to marry him. She had realized she had lost the ring. She hadn't had it on when she woke up. He knew Eden probably had it. He'd ask her if she did in the morning. He said how much he loved and cared about her. How the greatest reward would be her. She giggled softly saying there was so many things they still had to do with each other.

Sylar had mocked him about it. Gabriel had pointed out that if he never got to see Elle neither would he. He shut up then. Gabriel underestimated his evil side's growing love for his . . . whatever Elle was now. He had been sleeping in his bed late in the morning remembering he had a support meeting at noon and an appointment with a customer at three. He liked sleeping in late when he could.

He had heard the creak of the door. He threw the covers off knowing he had never given the key to anyone. When Candice had left he changed the locks. He saw the top of curly wild hair seeing an Indian gentleman. He was about to say something, but saw her.

"Don't move Gabriel." Eden said in an all too demanding voice.

"You going to let her paralyze you like a little puppy dog." Sylar asked with a sneer. Anger rolled inside him. Gabriel did nothing. He felt the command take over him. Eden's strained body and face coming to him. The Indian man, no doubt related to Chandra, watching him with malice and vain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gabriel." Her voice was a whisper as she showed off the needle at his sit up in an upright position. She actually looked like she meant it. "I have to do this." He was the only one hearing her. He felt the sharp prick of the needle enter his body giving into it. He wouldn't let Sylar take over. Even though he knew he could snap out of Eden's control. If he did he would ruin his relationship with Elle. Ruin any chance he had left with her. Any chance he had left of redemption.

"Traitor." The same tone from each of them. Sylar and Gabriel said it together as his body slowly gave into the drug.

--

He couldn't feel anything. A be fitting end for him he supposed. Feeling so much and ending this way. Like this. No pain. No love. No anything.

"I can't feel my fingers." His head nodded forward sitting in the dull chair in the dully lit apartment. A needle in Gabriel's hand. Mohinder said some words that he couldn't understand. He barely could comprehend his own words. All he understood was brain and abilities.

"Your brain isn't as . . ." Sylar moaned curled on the floor in a defenseless shambles. "Coherent as hoped." He groaned in pain. Gabriel felt it too. Sudden numbness, but it wasn't like what Elle did for him. It was an overcoming desertion. Realization that he couldn't really feel anything. Mohinder shifted across the room with a vacant look. Sylar tried to laugh, but coughed instead. Gabriel watched him with tired eyes. He was locked to the chair.

"You are the man who murdered my father." He sounded so sure. Like he had witnessed the act. Like he had seen it unfold before his very eyes. Gabriel groaned. He peered to Eden. Sitting and watching in the background with big eyes.

"I didn't." He breathed out nodding his head slowly. Mohinder's face wrinkled slowly.

"No," He hissed fiddling through his bag. "You killed my father. Fed off his work. His list. You, leech. You parasite." He pulled a tuning fork out carefully. Gabriel could barely see. His eyes had fallen to the wrinkles in his dark blue pants. His white shirt stained with tears he tried to hide.

He pricked the sound against the man's ear. He heard it echo through his every being. His hearing ability making it scream in his ear. He groaned in pain. Agony, but nothing was worse than losing someone. This pain was nothing.

"Tell me your name. I want you to say it. Admit what you've done." Mohinder's voice was a mere muffle over the tuning fork. "Say it."

"My name is Gabriel Gray." He hissed out trying to hear the voice over the sound of the tuning fork. "I was once Sylar and I killed a lot of people. I destroyed families and homes. I took away lives. I've been a murder to so many," He sucked in a breath swallowing. "But I did not murder Chandra." His eyes were on Eden to which Mohinder turned to.

"Say it Gabriel." First time the monster in side had actually been right about something. "Tell him what she is."

"I thought you were changed." He hissed at Eden. Doe eyed and looking innocent. "I thought you wanted redemption for what you did. I thought you cared, but you just want her to yourself." It wasn't Gabriel Gray's words fully. Bitterness was stuck between them. Unhealthy. Mohinder looked to her.

"You know this man." Gabriel could sense the chemistry between them. Eden was beginning to care about this son of a doctor. Her eyes flickered up at Mohinder.

"I did." She tilted her head in a way that made Gabriel see she really thought she was right. "Before it. Before the killing. I hurt him badly. Took someone he loved away, but he's . . . a parasite." Sylar scuffed in response. The drugs wearing off on him at the very least. "Only one thing to do." Gabriel's eyes widened as he saw Eden's become apologetic. The gun was in her hands as she held it to Mohinder.

"Kill it." Still convinced Sylar murdered his father he held the gun to him. "Before it kills again." He walked up to Gabriel who sucked in another breath. Parasite. All he did was feed off of people.

Maybe that was him. He fed off his mother. Needing her love and attention. He fed off of Chandra. Wanting to be special to fuel himself. Brain Davis for his power. He fed off of Elle too. Time and time again he fed off of the love she gave him. He craved it. A strong addiction. Maybe stronger than the hunger. He wanted Elle so badly.

"Kill this son of a bitch." Sylar hissed struggling to stand. "He's going to take you away from her. She's going to hurt. God," He looked down almost in tears. "I don't want her to be hurt." Finally he was acknowledging he felt something more than attraction for Elle Bishop.

"I don't want to be a killer." Gabriel curdled against the air. Mohinder twisted the gun in his hand.

"A little late for that." Mohinder pressed the gun to his hip.

"I didn't kill your father." Gabriel started to admit in a rushed way. Like it was his final confession. "Chandra was a good man. He tried to help me, but my ability . . . it was different. Special. He said I wasn't important. He thought I was normal." He laughed with Sylar. Eerie in a way. Oddly unsightly. "Then I found Brain Davis and . . . the hunger took over. I discovered what I was." He looked down into his other self's eyes.

"A killer, a monster." They said together. Then he remembered the rest of that story.

"But then it changed. I realized I didn't have to be a monster. I had her." Eden looked down at that moment. "She filled the void so perfectly it almost didn't seem real." Mohinder seemed lost on what this man was getting at. He killed more than Brain Davis. "Someone took her from me. First by death. Than by deception." He peered at Eden. "The void opened violently and I had to fill it with new abilities. Hunger settled in, but once I found her," He swallowed. "The void was filled again, but not as perfect as before." He realized something. "I got a taste for power and wanted more. I couldn't stop because stopping would mean facing I . . ." Sylar and he made contact realizing it together.

"Couldn't save her." It was so clear when they spoke together. Like a puzzle fitting into place finally.

"I had to get more powers to save her. To be able to be able to save her if she needed me like before. I needed to be stronger." He hated himself for thinking that. "Killing is not the way. I have to be a stronger man." He felt whole again. So why was Sylar still there? He was still physically numb, but mentally he knew he could fight the hunger if need be. He could fight Sylar.

"You can't fight me Gabriel." Sylar was getting up as if suddenly stimulated from a bad hangover. "I'll always be a part of you."

"Touching story, but you still have killed more. I don't care how pretty the girl is." Mohinder cocked the gun aiming it slowly up. "I'm going to kill you."

No. He couldn't kill him. He shook his wrist bonds. He couldn't use his ability. He hadn't used it in so long even though he felt that he couldn't. Mohinder had been bluffing about his lack of ability use. If he used it, he'd kill again. Though he felt bad for Mohinder. Whoever killed his father should pay like Ted had. No wait. What was he thinking? Revenge solved nothing. It didn't sooth the pain. Nothing ever did. But Mohinder didn't seem to care. Mohinder only wanted a murderer gone. He'd agree with him if he didn't need her so badly.

Elle was his reason for trying to be a good man. His reason for existing now. She had given him a second chance and he was fighting hard for it. So hard. He couldn't le this man kill him when Elle thought he could be redemmed.

"Let me out." Sylar whispered. Stronger than Gabriel in that moment. The body was weak in all, but Gabriel's mind had given into the drugs. Sylar had weaned himself off it. Gabriel slowly lowered his head. A gesture that told Sylar he gave. He smiled as they switched positions. A new villainous look across his face.

"Really?" Eden and Mohinder could sense the change. The terror boil inside them. His tone was harsh and full of manipulation. "Can you do it? Pull the trigger? Can you kill another human being? Or would you rather help me? I'm a victim too." His hands clutched the surface adjusting the IV with his ability. No more poison for either of them. Mohinder lowered his gun a bit.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Mohinder wondered. Eden was surprised he was buying into it.

"Help me sate the hunger." He tried burying his head down bobbing it as Gabriel had. Manipulating so he could free himself. He was thinking about who to kill first. Eden of course than Mohinder. His emotions got the better of him. "Give me that damn list so I can sink my teeth in!" He had gone on too long without a good kill. Power. He craved it now. Like he craved her. What he wouldn't give to kill and screw her. Not her, but someone else. No, he knew he didn't want to kill her, but hunger controlled the both of them. Gabriel and Sylar. He had shaken the chair causing Mohinder to raise his gun.

"By killing you I will save hundreds of lives." Sylar hadn't killed Mohinder's father, but he had an inkling of who. He felt himself switch out with Gabriel.

"No!" Sylar wasn't in control anymore. Gabriel was. He bobbed his head up seeing the barrel aimed at his face. "Why?! Why are you going to let this worthless piece of crap be our end?! Why are you going to make her hurt worse?!"

"We deserve this." Gabriel admitted. If killing him would save others, like James Walker and Brain Davis than he had to die. Even if it meant causing her pain. Sylar shook his head watching as Gabriel let the man aim.

"Nobody deserves that pain. Especially not her." Sylar was almost crying. "Saving hundreds of lives is nothing if you ruin hers. She'll die without us." Gabriel closed his eyes.

"I'm done with it." He whispered softly. "I can't fight it anymore." Death followed him. Whether it was the people around him dying or him killing others it watched him closely and toyed with him. Mohinder was aiming Sylar was calling out for him to stop. Think of Elle. Maybe he was admitting he cared about her, but Gabriel only heard what he wanted.

Mohinder's finger around the trigger. Pulling before . . . a crackle of lightning. A jolt. A little gasp and the greatest words he had ever heard in his life.

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend!"


	18. Her Side

**Author's Note:** I did not think I was going to get to this, but seeing as I finished my word count for today early I had time to churn this out.

el85: Nanowrimo is national writing month (november) which is an event like challenge in which people must write a 50,000 word novel in one month. I am taking a shot at it again this year after failing miserably last year. If I finish my word count for the day I will be writing this story. Hence the slowness on this story.

ellavee: evil, good? some of each? maybe you'll get all of the above in one chapter? not this one though :)

Just to be unconfusing this takes place before the last chapter.

CHAPTER 18: Her Side

_ "I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving. I know that I must pass this test. So just pull the trigger....." – Russian Roulette, Rihanna_

Noah wasn't a paid baby sitter. The blue fire man was steaming in his cell. Calling out names and cussing up a storm. The Company hadn't given him missions because he was formerly looking after Claire. He also had no partner.

He hated watching Fire Boy. Blue flames curled against the special glass. He cussed again and Bennet laughed remarking he had a foul mouth. Flint merely flipped him off. The phone buzzed in his pocket. He shot a look at him before going to retrieve it.

"Bennet speaking." He said in a hollow low tone. Something he said when he didn't recognize the number.

"Noah," It was Eden's voice. Almost panicked. He did everything he could not to hang up on the bitch right then. "I'm about to do something terrible." He almost laughed, but he kept his indifferent tone.

"You haven't done enough already." Noah's tone hinted he knew everything. How she kept Elle from him and Gabriel. The people who cared about her. Who she cared about too.

"I know." She whispered her tone low. "This isn't about her. It's about Gabriel. About my assignment." He froze. Suresh. His son was coming to New York to . . . Chandra was dead. He knew that. The Company had been watching him. Chandra that was. He knew too much, but . . . his list was useful.

"What did you do?" Noah's tone was harsh, but not loud.

"I had to. It was the only way." Eden sounded worried.

"What did you do?!" Noah's tone was anger now. Almost fearful that Eden would do further damage to his second adopted daughter.

"They were going to kill her Noah." Eden was still whispering as if it were a secret. "I brought her back. They found out. They said for me to keep her in there. To keep her away from Gabriel so she couldn't-"

"So she couldn't undo the killer." Bennet realized. His body went rigid. Went cold. How could they manipulate Gabriel like that? "Are you saying that they . . . used Gabriel?"

"As an unofficial assassin. They fed Candice the people they wanted to get rid of. The people who weren't willing to work with them." Was he really hearing this right? He expected that from Candice, but to have the people he worked for actually use someone as innocent as Gabriel. Though he had heard Sylar had went to Candice first. Killed Ted first.

"I swear to you Noah I didn't want this to happen that's why I showed Claire where I lived. Maybe she could get Elle out." Eden's voice was shaky at best. "They were going to kill her if I didn't keep her there. Kill me. Claire could get her out though. Claire's ass wasn't on the line. Besides Claire was untouchable." In so many ways now. "You know I never meant to hurt her like I did. I was only doing what I thought was-"

"Cut the crap Eden." Noah's voice was urgent. He had a pen and paper now standing in front of Flint's cell block. "What are you going to do that you called me about?"

"Chandra Suresh was murdered, but not by Sylar as his son thinks." Noah heard the plan before she said it. "Elle's return brought redemption to our killer. The Company couldn't have that. We already were planning on letting the vengeful son kill him after we were done, but I had to speed it along." Noah clutched the hand in his pen. "Mohinder is going to kill Gabriel tonight."

"Who killed Chandra really?" Noah knew the answer. When Eden had said his name it was off putting and shaky. "Eden?" Almost father like. Like he was demanding to know what had happened at the party last night.

"I told him to a man about Sylar's built and height to kill Chandra like how Sylar killed his victims." Noah closed his eyes. Eden was a fallen angel. He remembered once upon a time she used to be an agent. Someone who cared about Elle. Now she had raped her and committed murder and deception. "I'm calling you because I don't want Gabriel to die. Though I can't stop it myself. I wish I could, but they'd kill me if I tried anything along those lines."

"For once in your life you did the right thing." Noah stated before hanging up. They wouldn't trace the call. It was probably from a pay phone. He knew there was only one person he needed to call.

--

Elle shifted through her belongings. Claire was with Zach trying to convince him to go on some dating web site. Lyle was at a friend's house. Mrs. Bennet had decided to take Mr. Muggles to the groomer's and Mr. Bennet was at work. That left her with her thoughts as she shifted through to find her summer clothes. A little pink and white striped bikini. She smiled remembering that she hadn't been able to find it when they went to LA. Now she'd be able to put it on. If Gabriel could make it another week she'd be able to wear it with him by her side on the beach.

Her phone began humming Bennet's tune. She shuffled herself toward the desk where her little cell phone laid tucked on a stack of old Company files.

"Hey Noah." She greeted pretty happy to find one of her favorite bathing suits.

"Elle something's going to happen to Gabriel." She felt her heart start to collide with her chest. Gabriel? What kind of something?

"What do you mean?" She had just talked to him yesterday. He seemed hopeful. He seemed like he wanted to come home to her. Love her. Give her everything she was missing out on. He sounded like it was helping. He was going to come home soon. A week.

"He's in trouble." It still didn't clear things up. Why was Bennet being vague? "I'm on my way to pick you up. We're going to the air port." Her eyes widened. She hated flying. Bennet knew it, so why was he making her fly? What kind of trouble was he in that needed this kind of attention?

"Bennet, what is going on? What kind of trouble is he in?" She wondered feeling a curling pain in her chest. What if something happened? What if he was dying?

"Someone's going to kill him. Someone who thinks he killed his father." Elle blinked slowly. Someone was getting revenge on him. Even though she understood she wanted it stopped. Gabriel was reforming. She didn't care anymore. She needed him.

"Did he?" It didn't matter, but she was curious. The way Bennet said it sounded different.

"In this case no. The Company was using him. A little birdie told me all about it." He almost smiled in his voice. "Throw some clothes in a bag. I already told Sandra we were leaving." She nodded softly.

"Better hurry up." She snapped the phone shut throwing some clothes in a bag quickly knowing she'd do anything to make sure the love of her life was safe and in her arms again soon.

--

Elle couldn't believe how well behaved she was on the plane. She found that racing down the streets of New York was very exhilarating if you had a goal. People looked at her funny. Maybe wondering how a hot girl with flowing blonde hair in black boots and a tight as hell blue shirt that showed off her shoulders was running when she looked so scared. Scared because she wasn't sure if she could make it in time.

Save him. Bennet had told her to run as soon as the cab stopped in traffic. Just her. There was an accident. Traffic was backed up so she ran. She started running thinking about it all. Gabriel had been the only person who mattered for so long. She remembered kissing him. First kiss. The first time she held him close. The first him he told her he loved her. The first time they had made love. When they had been separated the first time. How that hit home. All the wonderful moments of ice cream and old movies. Of the first dinner with the Bennets. She thought of all the happy moments and none of the sad.

There would be more of those. She promised herself that. He wasn't going to die. If she had to kill thousands of people to keep this one man alive she would. She deserved to be happy. He deserved to be happy. They deserved each other. They needed each other.

She ran up the steps of the apartment building Bennet had told her. She found the room quickly. There was a whisper. She didn't wait long enough to hear who it was. Or what they said. She fizzled the lock with blue electric. Her face uncontrolled anger.

She felt her eyes become furious at the sight. Everything she had fell undone. Her walls came crashing down. Any barrier she had up to keep from getting hurt or keep herself from hurting others fell when she saw the caramel skinned man pointing a gun directly at _her_ Gabriel's head. She ground her teeth releasing the bolt quickly. Not even enough time to take in his beauty. Gabriel Gray had always been stunning. A woman gasped as though she didn't see it coming. Short little pixie hair watched the man hit the floor crying out in pain. Elle felt her eyes jet to him and she spoke the only words on her mind.

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend!"


	19. Raindrops From Heaven

**Author's Note: **Yeah another chapter! Some how I'm just as excited! XD

See below for why.

CHAPTER 19: Raindrops From Heaven

_ "Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace." – Halo, Beyonce_

Elle stared down Mohinder letting her hand crackle with energy. Her breath was uneven and panicked. Her blue eyes fluttered with an unexplained rage. Eden curled her mouth open to speak. Maybe say she was sorry, but Elle shot a cold unforgiving blue light at her.

"Our angel is on fire." Sylar sizzled out smiling gently as Gabriel's head nodded forward. His eyes trying to focus on the little petite blonde. She was wearing a flared blue dress with the knot cradled on the nap of her neck. Her hand still crackled with electric. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. Nothing more than a breath.

Her eyes narrowed stepping forward in her pretty little heels blocking Eden and Mohinder's view from the man. She felt the electric sizzle against her fingers. Hot and blue with snapping lights. Her lips curled into a demeaning smile. Mohinder went to reach for the gun moaning. She snapped her electric toward him letting his cries curdle the air.

She reached up for the gun seeing out of the corner of her eye Eden take in a breath. She shot a bolt at her neck. She gripped the butt of the gun pointing it at the man at her feet who withered in pain. She shifted it to Eden her eyes full of fury and bad intentions.

"You try anything and I swear I will kill you." At the word kill a bolt of lightning crackled outside. Her teeth clenched as her hold around the weapon tightened. She tipped her foot to kick the man on the ground. She aimed the gun at him as the first drops of rain pattered outside.

She shook the gun at him watching as the man gave up. Her aim went to Eden who wasn't moving. Breathing, but her body was flat against the floor. She took out a breath. Relief. She turned her attention toward Gabriel, who's head bobbed downward. She pressed herself to her knees to look into his dark eyes.

"Elle." He whispered trying to fight the drugs that remained in his system. He still felt dizzy. Maybe Mohinder had killed him and seeing this beautiful woman. His Elle. Maybe it was heaven, though he imagined if he was dead he wouldn't be in heaven.

"Yeah, it's me." She said pressing a hand to his cheek. Running her little fingers against the stubble. She pressed her forehead to him smiling. Her nostrils flared breathing in his scent. She laughed lightly as she smiled. "I missed you baby."

"Me too." He breathed trying to comprehend what was happening. His fingers twitched lightly, but his ability waned out. Drugs still curled within him. His head fell forward into her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair. Longer than she remembered. She kissed his forehead lightly wetting her lips as the raindrops prickled against the roof. He breathed in her scent to make sure she was real. His warm scent tickled her. She just smiled.

"This might hurt a bit baby." She swallowed softly as she spoke pressing her fingers to the needle in his forearm where Mohinder had pumped the drugs. Gabriel closed his eyes as the sharp pain ripped through him. He bit hard against his lip trying not to look weak in front of her. he groaned a bit at the pain when she ripped the needle out of him.

"Shh, everything's okay." He felt her hand brush against his face softly. The warmth in her hand told him she was right. He'd be alright.

Elle searched her little bag for gauze. She had thrown it in when she heard Gabriel might be hurt. Better to be careful. She was glad she had been. She patted the bloody wound where his joint curled. She unstrapped him quickly wrapping the gauze to stop the bleeding. Red blood seeped in. That' why she wasn't a nurse. She knew very little about wounds. She pressed her hands against his hair wrapping her fingers in it.

"It's okay." She whispered fondly as she struggled to lift him. "I'm here. It's okay." She was more reassuring herself than him, but he appreciated the sentiment. Mohinder groaned against the floor. Eden racked her hands through her purse. Elle was painfully aware of them both.

"I know." Gabriel whispered pressing his body toward her. She helped him up off the chair. He leaned slowly onto her tiny form. He didn't know how she managed to keep him so still. She was so small. Smaller than he remembered. One hand was around him keeping him steady. The other held the gun pointed at Mohinder than Eden.

"I have the gun." She told them. "You follow us and I will use it. No hesitation." She pointed it at Eden, who rolled something toward her. Her engagement ring stopped at the point of her shoe. Gabriel looked down falling over almost to pick it up.

"No." Elle tired to hold him back, but he scooped it up clutching it wearily in his palm. She turned to him for a moment then back to Eden.

"You have every right to kill me." Eden whispered softly. "Too much has been lost already." Her breath was slow. Fear maybe was taking over her. "I'm so sorry Elle." Elle looked at her not really believing the words. She felt the weight of Gabriel finally. She looked up at the man she loved. Weak. She had to get him away from here. These people were hurting him in so many ways.

She pointed the gun at them struggling to hold him up. Hold him so he wouldn't tumble over. Once they were out of the apartment she tucked the gun in her. Purse. Gabriel struggled to stand telling her time and time again he was okay. She didn't by they would be safe so they started running. Out the door into the street. He seemed to run faster than her. He had bare feet and she had heels. Their feet killed them with each step, but they were running for their lives. Gabriel tugged her along holding her hand like she was a part of him. Once they were in his apartment, door locked and breathing heavily, he collapsed.

"Gabriel." She reached out to make sure his head didn't hit against the wall as his eyes fluttered to adjust. She sat with him on the floor holding his head up with one hand and his hand with the other. "You should lie down." He laughed lightly at her coughing a bit.

"Maybe." He breathed in a cough. His one hand entwined with her golden corn husk hair. "I . . . missed you." His body jolted forward to kiss her a bit like he wanted her and nothing else. As if the drugs waning in his body would wear out, but his love for her never would. Love wasn't something to be cured. Love was something to embrace.

"It's raining." She said in between kisses. She held his face almost not caring herself that he was weak. "I'm bored." Like she had said so many times before. Like she probably would say so many times again. He smiled again her lips laughing.

"Let's fix that." His hand tugged against the knot of her dress letting the top fall. Her dress had a built in bra so when it fell her breasts bounced out at him. He moaned kissing the nap of her neck.

She ran her hand against her chest and down his arm feeling the blood seep through. She moaned almost in protest. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to make love as the rain feel outside in a steady indifferent beat. She wanted to have him when the rain pounded hard against the tar and they pounded too hard into each other. Searching for the other inside themselves finding it just when the rain drizzled out.

"Gabriel," She breathed as his hands kneaded her breasts. He gasped with each touch. He had remembered how soft they were. How perfect and good they felt spilling out of his hands as his mouth wanted to bruise her neck. "Maybe we should," She let out a moan as he pulled her ripe nipple. She felt herself wetten between her legs. She tried to focus. "Stop. You're . . . hurt. I might hurt you more. You might hurt yourself." She pressed her bloody hand to his eyes that were at level with his breast.

"The pain is nothing." He swallowed softly saying as though the pain were everything. "Not having you here. That's pain." He said letting his tongue curl against the perked nipples. She moaned pushing his face away.

"I know." She found that he was looking into her eyes now. "God I know, but I mean," His hands still had time to press against her hips. Her eyes fell to her chest. "At the very least stop that from bleeding." She rubbed her fingers against the hair on his arm where the needle mark was covered badly with gauze. "I never would have made a good nurse."

"Will you be waiting?" He asked as if he were a child. He wanted her now, but the pain . . . he had to admit the physical pain didn't help get him going. Only when it was caused by Elle. Not some Indian who believed he had killed the one man who probably would have understood his problem.

"Aren't I always waiting?" She peeped kissing his forehead. She brushed the hair from his eyes. "You're so handsome." He could almost feel her fingers tingle with excitement. "Wait until I get my hands on you with that longer hair of yours." Gabriel smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I'll be the quickest I can be." He stated letting himself up. He took quick steps to the bathroom not wanting to be slow in there. He quickly removed the gauze once in there. He was bleeding still. He got some rubbing alcohol to sting the wound softly. In the mirror Sylar stood behind him.

"God this will be good." He grinned softly chuckling like he usually. Gabriel rolled his eyes fixing the gauze she had used. Taping it on with medical tape.

"I don't care if you are stronger than me at the moment. She's mine." Gabriel's voice was almost harsh. Hoarse with lust and willingness. Elle was his. It didn't matter at all what Sylar tried.

"I know that. I'll pick a better moment. I respect our body and you." Sylar respecting something. "Besides she wants you. Don't disappoint her." He slowly faded out. Gabriel couldn't believe he had given in like that. Maybe what he said was true. Maybe he did respect him. Fat chance though.

He opened the bathroom door to go into the bedroom. Elle was sprawled on the bed with nothing, but an electric blue thong on. Her face was covered by this month's issue of Playboy. She had found his one lone copy. She peered up at him smiling dangling the issue at him. The issue featured a dark haired tan beauty on the cover. Not his type.

"Does this work for you?" She cooed in wonderment, not jealousy. He smiled taking the issue and tossing it across the room. He kissed her furiously pinning her to the bed sheets. Not made seeing as he had been pulled from it in the morning.

"Not in the slightest." He told her pressing his lips against her as his hips curled against hers. He was getting harder by the minute. "I was just curious. Nothing gets me off like you do." He pressed his lips to her breast. Her back arched as she held back a moan. "I should have taken some naked pictures of you. Only can stare at that bikini picture for so long." She giggled lightly as she pressed her hands under his shirt removing it quickly. His chest hairs were so beautiful. She racked her hand through is hair moaning as he kissed her again.

"You are so turned on by my hair." He laughed realizing as she ran her fingers through his hair she moaned more pleasurably. She smiled softly.

"It makes you look all hot and mysterious." She purred softly as he flicked some hair from his eyes. "Oh that's hot." His one hand crushed against her breast kneading it softly.

"Mind if I ask you what's with the thong?" He wondered letting his eyes play across the string as she turned over to show off her perfect rounded bottom.

"Claire and I were playing truth or dare one night. She dared me to wear a thong the next time I saw you." She grinned pressing her breasts to the sheets as he marveled at the firmness of her butt. Each of his warm hand pressed against her cheeks. She moaned with great pleasure. He fiddled with the button of his pants slipping them off. She could feel his hard erection through the material of his boxers.

"Mmmm," She moaned almost trying to find the words. "We have so much time now." She turned around to face him. See him staring at her so fondly. Like she was supposed to be perfect and was. Like he couldn't believe how much he lusted and loved her. "So much time." She leaned forward onto him to kiss him softly. His tongue reached into her as hers reached into him.

"I have to fulfill a promise right now." He hummed against her dirty kisses. "Remember what you told me in the park. At the hotel." Her memory hummed for the words. She remembered telling him for liked it when he ate out of her. Her body hummed with unexplained joy.

"I remember it well." She cooed taking to the back of her neck. "You're fine for this right?" She wondered finally because she had seen the gauze on his skin.

"They're wearing off."It was actually true. He felt his body will itself stronger. "Besides I want to make you wet. I want to press my tongue inside you and make you scream." Lightning echoed through the rain outside as if speaking Elle's joy.

"When you feel me get wet," She hummed scooping her fingers to pull the thong down. "I want you to stop and then put yourself inside me, but don't come until I tell you too." She wanted control. She wanted it to hurt him because she wanted him to actually come harder than he ever did.

He smiled as she pushed her panties off. He tossed them aside dipping his head down. Elle immediately felt him like her opening. The crease where her two lips met. She groaned softly making sweet music to Gabriel's ears. He wasn't sure how he'd stop himself from coming if she kept making cute noises like that. She made a soft indecent noise as his tongue flicked her swelling clit. He suckled against her and she moaned louder. He felt the wetness against his tongue. The overwhelming curl of satisfaction wasn't quite with him yet.

He slipped his tongue inside her as his lips suckled her. He pumped his tongue deep in and out trying to wiggle it softly. Her noise told him he was making all the right moves. He slipped his tongue out for a moment to kiss and lick her lower lips some more. Hunger for her wetness he shoved his tongue back in bobbing his head harder. She seeped wet fluid from her. He took in her scent grabbing himself as he slipped off his boxers.

He tried so hard not to come then because she was telling him how she wanted him now. Her nipples were painfully erect and pink. He tugged and twisted at one making her whimper in an oddly good way. He held her hands as he pressed himself inside. She smiled softly as he pumped her slow. He brought himself down to kiss her. She moaned softly, but not as good as before. He realized that she was trying to sate him.

"Gabriel," she breathed out. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done."

"You've done nothing wrong Elle." He told her slowly moving against her. He didn't know how he could speak so calmly with her naked and him inside her.

"No, but I lied. I should have been strong enough to come to you when Eden had me." He wanted to protest, but she kept talking. "I wasn't messed up because of Eden and what she did. I was . . ." She felt herself sputtered. He almost pulled out, but she pressed him to her. "In heaven. When I died. I went to heaven. Nine hours in heaven. When I came back I thought they had changed their minds. I thought I was in hell." Tears trickled down her cheeks. He kissed them away. "But even though I was in heaven with everyone I loved it didn't feel complete. You weren't there. I needed you. You are heaven to me." Gabriel felt himself try to pull out again. Sex wouldn't comfort this angel, but she stopped him.

"Please keep going." She told him. "Don't stop. Don't come. Until I tell you alright?" He didn't know why she was doing this. Maybe seeing Eden made her want to have control this way. He didn't mind. It made her happy. Tears continued to trickle as he pumped her. She moaned softly scratching her nails down her back. He bit back the pain and she stopped. She placed her hands on his hips motioning him to work into her harder.

"Gabriel, please make me come." She instructed him. "Please take me where it rains. Where we're together forever. Where we love each other and no one else. Where killing is just a means of coping with lost. Take me there. Take me to heaven." He knew she didn't mean literally. He glanced down at her finger. The ring he had taken from Eden was on it. She must have slipped it on at some point. Taken it from him. How could he deny her? How could any human being deny this angel's request.

He buried into her deep biting his lips as he felt the electric impulse surge into his long part as he pushed in and out of her harder than he could imagine. Her walls clenched against him as her body became hot and sweaty. His did as well, but he couldn't come until she told him. She let a loud oh and several yeses as she soaked herself. She said his name many times, but all he did was grunt. She came and he couldn't He respected her too much to deny her. He felt as though he were to explode.

"Gabriel," She brushed her fingers through his hair almost exhausted. She held some back so she could come again with him. "Come now." He pressed himself hard into feeling the rhythm as he propelled himself forward and deeper.

She didn't expect it. She grabbed the sheets in her hands feeling him collide with the spot. She cried out for him not to stop to keep going. He held back as she breathed out ohs several times. He breathed her name grunting then came. He came deep inside and hard. He wondered if he could ever stop. They kept coming together hard and loud. He wondered if this was what heaven was like.

Surrounded by pounding rain being able to feel love and passion for the person you cared about. As they made love and buried themselves in each other both of them felt like one being. They were in heaven. A personal little heaven they had built together.


	20. All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:** Another chapter I just had to write before I went completely insane from lack of sleep.

CHAPTER 20: All The Time In The World

_ "I wanna play the game. I want the friction." – Time Is Running Out, Muse_

Elle forgot how good it was to just watch. His chest inhaled and exhaled like magic. A kind of magic that was life. His chest was wet from sweat, perhaps from holding back his satisfaction. Maybe it proved tougher than she ordinarily thought. She pressed her hand against his chest feeling his heart beat softly. Beating softly against the patter of raindrops. It still rained. Her wet clothes and his were sprayed across the floor from last night. The sun didn't peek, but her body knew it was morning.

Elle kissed his sweaty chest tasting in the salt and wet vapors. Gabriel Gray smelled and tasted so delicious. She shifted her body under the covers. It was a bit chilly so she pulled them closer shifting. She remembered somehow she had undone herself from his one arm hold. His arm still laid across his chest. The other was over his head. She watched him take in a breath as she almost gasped at the life. She shifted to watch his lips.

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to hold him. She wanted him close now. She wanted him forever. She marveled at his body. Perfect in any kind of way. His pecks, his slight abs, his arms, his legs, his other part she enjoyed. She smiled finding her fingers tingle under the covers, wanting to reach out and stroke him. Just once. Just to feel him. She didn't though. Once wasn't what she could do. She'd wake him up. Right now all she wanted to do was watch. Watch him breath and sleep so very carefully. So contently.

"Elle," He whispered parting his lips. She moved closer, though his eyes didn't flutter open. "How long have you been watching me?" His dark eyes opened to look at her. He leaned slightly on his side. She smiled almost embarrassed.

"Just since I woke up. I wasn't going to do anything." She laughed nervously because watching him sleep got her going just a bit.

"I wouldn't have minded if you did." He told her leaning to kiss her forehead than lips.

"That'd be a nice surprise to wake up to, huh?" She giggled against his lips. He smiled brushing her blonde hair back. "I'm content watching you sleep." He kissed her softly again. "How long were you awake?"

"Awhile." He smiled softly as if he knew something she didn't. He admitted it to her though. There were no secrets between them anymore. "I liked feeling you watch me sleep. Or pretend to. I believe it's called eyes sex." She placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing so hard. He just smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Was I really?" She laughed running her fingers through his hair. "Well you are the nicest piece of eye candy I've ever seen." She smiled pressing her lips to his. He held her face softly making each move careful.

"Likewise." He said between kisses. She felt her body want him closer, but all that was touching were their faces.

"Last night," She breathed out rubbing her cheek up to him. "It was very passionate. Very good. Very perfect. Very insane for you probably. Admitting something like that during-"

"It made me feel closer to you Elle." He admitted stroking her hair gently. "I always want to be closer to you." He kissed her briefly and softly.

"Sorry about the whole demeaning nature. I just . . ." She shook her head. "I don't know I got all controlling psycho girlfriend." He laughed at her.

"If me not coming until you say so is as psycho as you get I'll manage." He half smiled softly. "Besides I like it when you're in control in the bedroom. It turns me on." He rubbed his lips against her cheek softly. She smiled pressing her fingers to his chin.

"Well then I'm glad I could help you then." She smiled pressing her fingers across his arm. "I bet it's healing. Bet you got a nice bruise." He nodded shrugging. She smiled looking into his eyes. "Let's get a better look in the shower." She ran her fingers over his sweaty chest. "You're so sweaty."

"I held back for a long time Elle." He almost laughed as she began to sit up. "It takes some out of me not to come until you say." She dropped the blanket that covered her plump breasts. She pushed her hair behind her looking to him with nothing but a smile on.

"Seeing as you were a good boy, you deserve a reward." Her suggestive tone told Gabriel he'd be getting a delicious treat. "Do you have food in the apartment? Enough for three meals?" He nodded. He had gone shopping yesterday. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "How about we stay here all day? Just you and me. You can do anything you want with me. Everything you ever wanted to do. Everything I ever wanted to do. All day. No stopping." He swallowed nodding. He felt like that poor little virgin watchmaker again. He felt like Gabriel Gray with his Elle Bishop. He held her hand wear the ring laid.

"I . . . " He swallowed down everything he wanted to say to her about today in order to address the ring. "I still want to marry you, Elle." She looked at him almost shocked. He didn't understand why.

"You say it like I don't." She fluttered the ring against his face. "I took it from you for a reason. I didn't want you to pick it up because you were weak." She kissed him softly as he sat up to meet her eyes. "I still want to marry you too, Gabriel." She kissed him holding his face so gently. "That never changed. Not even when you killed so many. I still loved you. I never stopped." She purred softly like a little kitten. Sexy and wonderful. "Now let's get ourselves cleaned up."

Gabriel watched Elle scoot out of bed. He couldn't help, but shift his own body as the door to the bathroom closed. He threw the covers off and proceeded to follow her hearing the water turn on an the patter of drops against the plastic of the shower curtain. He had never felt so alive as he did right at that moment. He pressed himself into the bathroom watched the shadow of her body being cleansed against the flowing water.

He stepped passed the rug and towels. He pushed the curtain back to see her beautiful body waiting for him. She was dripping wet letting the soft water slide slowly off her hair as more soaked her sweet perfect little head. She smiled softly stepping forward to lean her body into his as her lips pressed against his as she pulled him into the shower of water. As she kissed him her hand trailed down his chest letting her wet fingers soak the hairs against his chest. She smiled against his lips. She had really missed all this. Him and moments like this.

"Anything you want in particular?" Elle stroked his chest softly smiling as she continued to kiss him. She wiped her one hand through his long pretty hair that was wet against her little fingers. He smiled pressing his hand under her breast. He kneaded it softly. She kissed his lips softly as her fingers raked through his hair.

"You really like the hair." He laughed against her lips and the sound of water inside and outside. She nibbled against his lower lip.

"Ah, it's so sexy." She moaned pressing her body against him. She felt him get harder as her insides tingled. "Very turned on." She kissed him again and again hoping he'd decide on something. "Tell me what to do Gabriel." He kissed her chin lightly.

"Swallow me." He said softly as he felt himself harden. Her hands flowed down his chest as he watched Elle sink to her knees. She was agreeing to this with a smile. Gabriel wondered if she had as much enjoyment as he did performing this act.

She ran her wet, hot fingers against his shaft than down his long hardened part. She held it so gently pulling him toward her. Her tongue stretched out to lick him softly. Tip to top. She wrapped her little mouth against his tip pushing him into her warm cavern. He shuddered feeling him push forward. She had half of him in her mouth when she started bobbing her head. In and out so gently at first. Than quicker. Her tongue flickered against the hard skin. He breathed out how much he was liking this. He pushed himself further until every part of him was in her little mouth.

He heard her gag against him pulling back. He probably should have cared, but at the moment he just wanted more of that electric pleasure. He felt sparks shutter against her skin. She moaned pushing him out of her mouth.

"Elle, please." He begged softly. "Please don't stop." He sounded so disappointed. She breathed out slowly as he looked down. She opened her mouth against the water that flowed in. Her mouth was sparking. Her lips were coated in blue sparks.

"Reaction." She moaned wincing as the sparks hit her lips. "So sorry, but I didn't want to rush you to the emergency room could your big guy," She stroked his long member slowly. "Got crispy." He laughed softly. "Did you want me to swallow your come?" She kissed his tip softly. "Did you want to come in my mouth?" She sucked his tip hard causing him to gasp. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes," He shuttered at the glorious thought. "God yes." She smiled up at him wanting to please him. "Then we can actually clean up." She laughed before putting him back into her mouth.

She sucked him hard. Her tongue circled his sensitive tip slowly. He shivered holding back his release. She took him in bobbing her head softly before picking up speed. Gabriel pressed his hand against the shower well. He remembered once upon a time he would pleasure himself with thoughts of one day having a beautiful blonde suck him off in his shower. Now his fiancée was sucking him off with a smile on her face.

He felt himself rocket forward. He grunted feeling her soft wet lips squeeze against his skin. Her tongue licked him underneath as her fingers stroked his balls. He came hard in her mouth with a grunt. Elle tried her best not to gag against his come. She didn't realize how warm it would feel. She swallowed it done closing her eyes against the shower of water. She pulled out of his mouth licking the extra come from his tip. He moaned softly.

"You are such a good girl Elle." He pat her wet hair gently. She smiled standing to her feet. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo not missing a beat.

"I can be a bad girl if you want." She moved one of his hands to her firm ass. "If you want to you can spank me." She cooed teasing the shampoo through his hair. She moaned as his hand squeezed her cheek softly.

"How is it you know just what gets me going?" He wondered in marvel. His hands pressed to her hips. She smiled helping him wash the shampoo out.

"We want the same things." She promised him leaning her breasts against his chest. "Maybe you want to be more adventurous. Maybe you want to do everything we couldn't. Everything that was taken from us. Everything we can now have and so much more." He remembered she promised they had time. He kissed her though the soap ran down his face. Vanilla because he missed her. He kept the shampoo she liked.

"Should we talk about the future?" He wondered pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I just want you Gabriel." She pressed her hand to his cheek. "Today let's just have each other. Tomorrow we'll talk." She pressed her lips to his and he knew that today they would live inside each other. He knew that was the only way.

--

Gabriel felt her shift. He breathed out recalling everything that happened yesterday. Just them. No one else existed yesterday. They spent every minute enjoying each others' company. They had sex so many different ways he wasn't sure they'd be able to stop. He had informed that he would have to go to Texas with her to thank Claire for the dare with the thong. It had made him pleasantly more aware of what a great ass Elle had.

She much so he had decided to try anal sex with her. Elle hadn't liked it much. It made her swore worse than when he pounded her front, but Gabriel seemed to enjoy it so she played along. Not like she didn't get wet from it though. Gabriel could just stand around naked and press all her right buttons. They had only stopped to cook and eat. Even than it had been done so seductively. Elle managed to make eating chicken look sex. So sexy Gabriel had cleared off the table to do her right there. The apartment was a mess. Looking exactly as what it was. Like an apartment where animals had had sex everywhere. Gabriel wasn't sure if they hadn't had sex in one place in the house.

He remembered her straddling him in the afternoon on the plastic coated chair. Throwing her to the floor after breakfast to take her hard and quick. Pulling her on the table to have her after lunch. Taking her standing up against the refrigerator. Having her on the bathroom floor and in the shower at night before finally bringing her back to the comfort of the bed. They had finally fallen asleep holding each other muttering how much they wanted each other.

He was holding her hard at the moment. Her breasts were crusted against his bare chest. Such perfection. Her cheek pressed softly against him as she sighed. He heard the low hum of his phone on his bed side. He had ignored any calls from yesterday as had Elle. She had figured they were from Bennet, but she wasn't keen on stopping. He reached for the phone that was his own. She was right.

"Hello?" He asked in a little whisper as not to wake his personal sleeping beauty.

"Gabriel, is Elle-" Bennet started, but he managed to interrupt.

"Fine. We're both fine." Gabriel assured him with a little hush. "I'm sorry we blew your calls off we were . . . uh . . .busy." All day every second.

"I figured that, but I just needed to know if you two were in one piece. I still don't trust Eden." Gabriel tried not to shift upon hearing the traitor's name. Had Bennet said 'still don't trust'?

"What about Eden?" His voice was soft as Elle's hand ghosted across his chest in her slumber.

"She told me about your situation. The Company was going to have Mohinder kill you." He explained. Gabriel felt his body stiffen. Elle murmured his name softly in her sleep taking his fury away.

"That explains some stuff." He mused to himself. "Are you still in New York?" He knew Bennet had taken Elle here due to her explaining it briefly when Bennet had called her yesterday morning.

"Yes. I figured you two would need the weekend to work things out." Gabriel almost laughed. Bennet had thought of everything. "That and I had to turn in my badge so to speak. Even though you killed a lot of people Gabriel, even though you've done so much damage, that's was no excuse to murder an innocent man." Gabriel was fully aware of the situation now.

"Chandra. They killed him." He realized. He was torn from that rage when Elle's thigh brushed across his own. He swallowed harshly looking down at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful. So angelic. He didn't want to give into anything in order to lose her.

"I tried to reason with the head of the Company. I actually managed to get through. She let me go with the notion that I protect something of hers." Gabriel swallowed softly at the words. "Tell Elle our plane leaves tomorrow at four pm." Gabriel nodded to himself.

"You happy with this Noah?" He asked so certain of himself. He brushed his fingers through Elle's blonde hair. He felt the wetness of her lips against his skin. He held back a moan.

"I do what I can to protect my family. Elle is part of my family." Bennet explained. "I know she loves you. No matter what probably. Just don't hurt her. Let her come back to us alone." Gabriel swallowed . Bennet wasn't believing he could be good for Elle. He actually could understand. He had hurt her so many times. Why was now different?

"I know." He decided to say looking at her resting so soundly against his chest. "I'm not going to make her do anything. This is all up to her. I've been clean for almost a month. If she decides she needs more time I'll let her have it. If I need more time to recover I'll do what I can to let her go. I will not hurt her Mr. Bennet." He sounded like he was talking to Elle's father. Someone he had never had the pleasure or displeasure of meeting. Bennet was as close as a father as he would get to meet.

"I know. I know you'd rather die than hurt her Gabriel." It was true. He never wanted to hurt her in anyway. Of course unless she wanted it. She sighed softly moved more in her sleep.

"Yeah." She pressed her chin against his chest fluttering his eyes up. She moaned softly stretching her arms across his chest. "I'll talk to you soon. Take care." He hung up the phone as her lips were brought down to kiss his chest.

"Bennet finally get a hold of you?" Elle asked kissing up his chest. Gabriel grinned softly.

"Yeah. You have a four o'clock flight tomorrow. Are you getting better at flying?" He combed his fingers through her blonde hair. She shook her head.

"I had a good reason to stay calm." She poked the tip of his nose. He smiled softly. "The ride back is going to be a bitch." She crawled onto his stomach to straddled his naked body. "I wish I could stay." She murmured so softly.

"You can tell Bennet if you want to." He brushed the hairs from her face. "Stay that is."

"I'd miss Claire and the little fluffer." She said teasing him with her little opening. They could hear it drizzling outside. "I've gotten used to them both." Gabriel smiled pressing his lips to hers.

"Should we talk about this than?" He asked skimming the surface of her engagement ring.

"Sure. We had too much fun yesterday." She laughed lightly deciding to roll off of him and onto her side. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'll wrap things up here than come get you in Texas. Get an apartment for us. A good job. Maybe have enough for a small wedding in June. Your birthday maybe?" He teased her hair gently. Elle looked at him wide eyed.

"That actually sounds pretty good. Fantastic even." She cuddled close to him yawning. He held her gently. "But you know what sounds better?" Her tone was seductive and beautiful as she leaned on her elbows toward him.

"What?" He teased pressing his forehead toward his.

"Some ice cream and some cuddling." She held his face kissing him innocently.

"I don't have any ice cream." He told her sadly. He wished he had ice cream for her. He didn't want to leave her. "I'll get you some though." He tickled her bare stomach gently. She wriggled and giggled against him. "Your favorite." She kissed him gently.

"You are the greatest Mr. Gray." She stated softly with much passion. He smiled holding her face softly.

"You are so much better, baby." He retorted as he debated whether or not to keep kissing her or actually get dressed.

--

Gabriel was dressing in the leather jacket Elle had gotten him and a pair of black jeans. He had went into the convenient store a couple blocks away. He had the tub of ice cream in his hand when he slid the drawer to it shut he saw a more menacing him looking at him.

"Are you going to play house all day?" Sylar asked with a little grin. "You two are like rabbits. How the hell are you going to let her leave? I mean I bet she'd be fine if we locked her away and kept her as our sex slave." He laughed softly as Gabriel turned to pay for the cold treat at the counter.

The girl at the counter looked around seventeen. She fluttered her pretty little green eyes at him asking if he found everything he needed. Her work shirt looked like she had washed it too many times letting it fit against her tightly. He couldn't help look at her chest.

"Elle's breasts are bigger." Sylar retorted as Gabriel looked away suddenly. She told him the price. "They are more round too. Bouncy. God Gabriel you have to go screw her now." Gabriel almost rolled his eyes. Though he had to agree with Sylar. He had to agree with Sylar. He probably wouldn't see her for a while until he got everything in New York covered.

He bought the birthday cake ice cream for him and Elle wondering how much cuddling would actually occur. They had worked each other out to the max yesterday, but that didn't mean they didn't want more. He'd always want Elle. No matter how tied he was.

He stepped out onto the street seeing it had stopped raining. It was smoggy now. He was about to cross the street when he felt something against his back. He recognized the feel of the gun barrel.

"Don't move Sylar." It was a male voice he didn't recognize. Beside him a woman took a step. She had long dark pulled back hair. She had on a suit. An agent probably like the man poking him with the gun.

"Just walk calmly to the ally so we can get this over with." Over with meant he'd be dead. He wasn't going to allow that. Elle was waiting for him, but he wouldn't kill anyone.

He was nearly thrown into the ally way. He saw the man holding the gun up to his head. The woman had a gun to. Gabriel watched them carefully putting his hands up as if he were under arrest. They didn't take their eyes off him.

"We aren't going to let you kill anyone else." The man said cocking the gun. He aimed it at Gabriel.

"I haven't done anything in a long time." Gabriel said so truthfully. "Please let me just go back home." He was carrying ice cream for God's sake. The woman stepped forward aiming the gun.

"We can't let you go. You are dangerous Sylar." He looked at them. Sylar, the actual Sylar was standing beside her as a vision smiling.

"One of them is special. One of us, one of them." He grinned softly stepping between the two. "Which one, which one?" He sing songed. Gabriel shut his eyes softly.

"I don't need it." He told the vision. His eyes flickered open. He saw that the two were looking at him like he was crazy. Maybe debating who would shoot him first.

"Maybe not, but they'll keep coming for you." Sylar said. It was true. They wouldn't stop. Maybe they'd hurt Elle.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone else." She aimed the gun at his head taking aim. Gabriel's eyes looked to her. He flicked his wrist sending her flying into the wall. She squealed softly, but not enough for anyone to hear. The older man went to shoot him, but Gabriel raised his hand sending the gun across the dark ally. He was about to leave when something hit his back. He grunted at the gunshot wound in his shoulder. He saw the woman had pulled the trigger. He pressed his hand as if to choke her from this far away. She failed to gag though.

"Interesting." Sylar mocked. Gabriel's head turned looking at the man. He was struggling to stand. "You want it don't you." Gabriel hissed a breath watching the woman not struggle to breath.

"You son of a bitch." The man said. Gabriel snapped his hand back making a sweeping motion. As if it were like a blade. He cut his throat in a quick.

"Gael! No!" She screamed. He pushed her against the wall holding her there. She dipped her head. "He was . . . how could you?" In that moment he realized these weren't just agents. They were people. He saw the ring on the woman's finger. They were in love. They were like him and Elle, but they were going to take him away from her. He raised his finger. He needed it right now. He needed the sweet power.

"Yes." His voice was serious and certain as he dug his ability into the woman's forehead knowing how sorry he was to lose something so great.


	21. Tough Love

**Author's Note:** This chapter explains much. With yay moments and intense moments.

CHAPTER 21: Tough Love

_ "__I'll take you just the way you are imperfect words inside the perfect song." - Declaration, David Cook_

She didn't have much on. She didn't want to. Boys had been in and out of the Bennet home for weeks now. Ever since spring break. Which meant Elle had to hide her lush full figure. It annoyed her sometimes. She almost felt ashamed of her body. Almost. She liked her body very much and it seemed Gabriel had to.

She had taken herself out of bed fixing herself up for when he came back. Combing her hair that was in sweaty clumps across her head. She wrinkled her nose at her reflection. She knew she was pretty. Someone like Gabriel wouldn't want her if she wasn't. She liked her body and hair. She liked how she looked, but she loved how he looked at her. Nobody in her life ever looked at her the way he did. Naked or not he always had his eyes on her. Love, lust, longing, belonging. She felt so energized and new by his presence.

She had taken a black robe from one of his drawers. She tied it around her letting her wavy hair drip down her curvy back. She waited for him sitting on the bed trying to feel out the lumps they had made or look for spots where it would be noticeable they had done the deed. She found a semen stain on the rug. A small one, but a noticeable one. The bed was slightly moved and the plastic on the chair was very uneven.

Elle smiled for only a moment before she heard him. It was the rustling that unnerved her. Then he stepped through the door. His face full of sweat and worry. He shut the door leaving bloody hand prints on it. He immediately collapsed against it.

"Gabriel." He heard her say that. Sylar breathed out softly looking at her. Vision half fogged by the high of getting a new ability and the pain the bullet wound in his shoulder held. She pressed her little fingers to his shoulder that oozed.

"I . . ." He couldn't get out words. He bit back pain. "Fine." He huffed as she traced the hole. "Sorry about the jacket."

"Was it . . .?" She didn't continue, but reached to pull out the bullet. He halted her hand.

"Don't." His voice was stern and tone for the first time really. He huffed out another breath letting his head hit the wood of the door. She winced at his pain. "Two agents. I . . .I just . . . she shot me and . . . God I'm sorry Elle." When he said her name it felt like he was free for the first time. It felt so good to say her name and hear it from his own mouth. He looked at his hands dipping his head back and his eyes to look to the ceiling. "Forgive me." Sirens wailed as Elle turned her head to peer out the window.

"Come on." She wrapped her one hand around his waist dragging him further inside his own house. She positioned him against the counter close to the door. He leaned his head back against it. The black robe was firmly wrapped around her as she sat beside him taking his hand. "It'll be alright." He invertually leaned his head against her shoulder. It felt good. It felt real. Maybe he did love her like Gabe did. She felt good. Warm, but she was going to hate him.

"I killed them." He whispered softly, but knew if Gabriel had been saying this he would have cried like a baby. He on the other hand was only displeased with himself because it may meant losing her, but he didn't want to lie to her. No lying was wrong. "The one agent had a power. I took it. I broke my pact. My promise." He thought she'd pull away. Get her things and leave, but she just combed her fingers through her hair and pet him softly.

"I don't care anymore." She whispered to him. He became completely baffled. He lifted his head up to stare at her. She must have gone crazy. Though if she had he would not mind it. "I just can't lose you anymore. I don't care what you are. I don't want to spend another day without you." She leaned forward to press her forehead with his. "You taught me that yesterday. We're not good alone. We need each other. I need you. I can't be without you. Killing or no killing. I'll take you just the way you are."

Than he felt it. A swelling as her lips pressed against his in an open kiss. He never kissed her before. Kissing was like being shown a new world. He saw it. He everything he ever needed in that kiss. The deep swelling crawled throughout his whole body. He was knew and ready for her. Ready for anything. He bit her lips slowly and she purred against him. He swelled beneath his pants, but the ungodly pain made him wince.

"Take the jacket off." Elle instructed. He shrugged it off his shoulders as she told him to lift his arms. The shirt was next to go leaving him bare-chested.

"This just a reason to get me naked?" Sylar laughed watching as Elle's just rise and fell with each breath. She pulled out a smug smile.

"I don't need a reason to get you naked. If I told you to you'd be naked quicker than me and all I have to do is untie the robe." She had a point. Sylar was as willing for her as she was. As ready to let her command him as Gabriel was. She ran her finger against the opening of where the bullet laid. The bleeding was slowly down. "We need to get the bullet out at the very least." She went to reach in, but he grabbed her wrist catching her eyes.

"Wait," He warned her. She pushed herself back trying to focus on him as his eyes shut. She saw blood curl from the little bullet hole. Something was pushing through the skin. She saw the tip of the bullet, bloody and shiny. He let out a gasp as the bullet clang to the floor. She watched it carefully hearing him huff so softy. He collapsed backwards and she went to help his relaxation. Her touch burned him all over. "God that hurt."

"Getting shot will do that to you." She pressed herself close to him. "I'm guessing you lost the ice cream." She smiled and he found it very exotic. He had never felt this strange sense of arousal. Like his body was going to set on fire. Like his body was to explode at any moment from holding back how he wanted her.

"I figured you wouldn't favor blood flavor." He was sweaty from the pain. He coughed lightly. Not too attractive if he wanted her to rock his world for the first time. He wanted to rock her world more so.

"Guess I wouldn't." She shrugged and Sylar couldn't help, but notice the way her breasts moved when she did it. He licked his lips breathing heavily. Her eyes fluttered a bit in a seductive manner. "I think we should get that wound looked over. Sure no one followed you?" She flickered her little blue eyes to the door.

Sylar didn't care. He wanted. He wanted her like he always had. He could see that now. That was the only thing he and Gabriel had in common. They both worshipped Elle Bishop. Gabriel felt utter devotion to her. He wanted to make happy and free. Sylar on the other hand wanted to own her. Dominate her and make her his forever. He lusted for her every curve.

"No, but I don't really care." His eyes got suddenly animalistic. A lion lusting after a lean lioness. She didn't move, but carefully watched him as his body leaned forward pushing her to the ground. She complied to him. "I want you Elle." His face was inches from hers as his body pressed to hers hard. She grinned so softly and menacingly his heart began to beat faster. He pressed his crouch against her, where hers was wet his was hard with furious passion.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Her voice was so suggestive it hurt. He lifted himself up for a moment to get his pants undone. He let his pants drop around his waist briefly watching her undo her robe. She was nude underneath. He grabbed himself already projecting outwards though his boxers. She was the most beautiful thing on Earth. More beautiful than the brain he had fiddled with minutes ago. Her legs spread a little wider. As her chest heaved in fluttering breaths.

He slipped his boxers down to meet the hem of his jeans. Too excited to become fully naked. He quickly pressed himself down into Elle and onto her lips. He kissed her viciously. His tongue erratic and unknown. His lips crushed hard against hers almost leaving bruises. He hoped he did. He wanted to. He pressed inside her hard and deep pumping hard. She gasped against his lips feeling the tingle of bruises. His lips curled down her neck crushing her and nibbling against her.

"Oh Gabriel." It didn't feel right at all. He wasn't Gabriel. He was Sylar. He wanted her to call out his name. Scream his name. Gabriel was watching them a bit smug. Sylar's eyes fluttered up as he smiled lightly. Cruelly as if he were telling his other self he was making her scream. He pushed into her harder and more violently. Her fingers grabbed chunks of his longer hair. She started to take deeper and deeper breathes until those breathes turned into to screams.

Even with his ability to hear every little thing he found it enjoyable to hear her screams. He pounded her as if he was making her part of the floor. Engraving her into his apartment so she couldn't move anymore. Her shoulders curled upwards in complete and utter delight. He pressed his hands to them slamming her down with a hard thump.

He could see the image of Gabriel almost wince. As if not wanting to hurt her. He heard Elle mutter a little painful yelp. Sylar actually got turned on by the yelp.

"Harder." She whispered through the little pain. He laughed softly crushing her shoulders down. His palms would leave yellow bruises against her pale skin. He held her down, but she didn't resist. She grabbed his hair harder and kissed him biting his lip until she tasted blood. "Not . . .hurting you . . .right?" She breathed out sucking in his blood.

"Hurt me Elle." He insisted hearing how she longer to hurt him like he was hurting her. Gabriel was a masochist. Sylar on the other hand didn't mind either way. Maybe he liked hurting and being hurt. He felt her hands grip the back of his head pushing him into her breasts.

He nibbled against her breasts as he thrusted into her in quick motions. It felt good to be inside her. Feel her walls tighten around him as he bruised her body. He clenched his teeth against her nipples. She squealed so joyously. He felt a shock against his spin. He came at that moment not able to hold himself back. He pressed onto her lean fit body crushing her. She struggled to breath or move as she brushed his body into hers. Her breasts crushed his as her hand squeezed his jaw lifting it off her.

"How badly do you want me?" She asked tilting her head. He wished he could laugh, but she had his jaw so tight. He already had her. He had come so violently inside her. He merely grunted in response. He felt the shock against his jaw. He saw the little blue light play. He wanted it. Her nails scratched against him. She let go.

"I want more." Sylar stated in an all too greedy way. She sparked again and he found it beautiful and mesmerizing. He needed it. He grunted pushing himself deeper and forward. He went quick and she sputtered harmful electric at him. Her breasts sparked so greatly. He knew Gabriel had never done this to her. Made her spark so widely during sex. She was glowing. She was on fire. He wanted that. He wanted the sparks. The fire. He wanted it to be his.

He gasped feeling his fingers witch from inside her hair to above her forehead. He imagined a red streak. Across the pale beautiful skin. Her eyes closed. Her body still. He gasped again quickly pulling out feeling the burns of her electric against his chest. She let out another orgasm before realizing he had stopped.

"What' wrong?" She sat up naked leaning forward to him. He pushed his hand in between her breasts.

"I . . .I can't." He winced closing his eyes grunting hard. He pulled his boxers and pants up stuffing himself inside. He was slightly hard still, but couldn't continue. "I just . .. "

"Did I do something?" She asked bring his hand to her lips. It didn't help him.

"You are perfect, baby." He breathed out holding back the need to dig into her brain and steal the delicious power. "It's just . . . I can't." He couldn't find the proper way to say it. He took his hand away from her lips letting his eyes flutter close as he held his head. He wanted it gone. If the hunger didn't exist he could have done so much more. Things would be so different, but it was boring into him now. He couldn't just have one ability. He craved them all. "You have to go Elle." He opened his eyes looked at her seriously.

"I don't understand." She seemed so sad. Her breath was trying to catch up with her heart. "Please." She went to touch his hand, but he hit her hand away.

"You have to go now Elle!" He screamed at her pressing his back against the wall. She looked at him wide eyed. "Please, go before I hurt you." His eyes seemed sad and vicious all at once. She then saw it. He wanted to kill her. His body did at the very least, but his heart and mind wanted her to leave to keep her safe. "I'm going to kill you if you don't leave . . ." He grunted unable to look at her. He closed his eyes. "The hunger. I can't . . . I think it's too soon. I killed again. I ruined us." Elle shifted. He heard that.

"Gabriel listen to me," Elle wasn't about to leave him again without saying this. "You did not ruin us. Nothing can. I will love you no matter what. Know that." He felt her fingers grace his cheek. He gasped at the touch. "Can you hold it in until I get dressed?" She wondered. He slowly nodded. "Okay baby. I love you."

"Me too." Sylar said softly wondering if Gabriel would take control soon. Gabriel was stronger at controlling the hunger. He usually gave in. Gabriel slowly took the reins suppressing the hunger as best he could. He wanted her sparks too.

She was wearing the dress from yesterday carrying her purse with the gun still tucked inside. Her heels tall as tears rusted down her cheeks. He breathed wanting to get up and pin her against the wall and let her blood follow. Like it had from his lower lip.

"I will never give up on you." She promised him. He slowly let his eyes fall. "We deserve each other." She left him again and he knew he'd see her again.

His fist slammed hard against the counter making a dent and his hand bleed. He wanted her so bad, but he couldn't control the hunger. He needed to learn again. As he had before. Find a balance between death and life.


	22. Strangers In A Strange Land

**Author's Note:** Between the first reunion (realization Elle's not dead) and last chapter's little re-reunion about six weeks. (i estimated.) Some surprises are in store for sure in this chapter and those that follow :)

CHAPTER 22: Strangers In A Strange Land

_"People are strange when you're a stranger." – People Are Strange, The Doors_

Elle called Bennet. He was here so she had to call him. She could only get out of Gabriel's so fast. She was standing just under a store's shady overhand to get away from the rain until he came over to her. She had told him her location as she shivered lightly. The rain was hurting the bruises on her little shoulders. She wondered if Bennet would notice them. Seeing as her shoulders were bare there was a good chance he would.

"Elle," He came up to her grabbing shoulders. She winced. He placed his hands off her seeing the bruises. He must have thought she was insane by the phone call. "What happened? I just talked to him. Everything was fine. Did he . . ."

"No," Her voice was sharp and assured. "He didn't hurt me. Well he did . . .but . . .it wasn't like that." She flushed and Bennet just stared at her unable to comprehend it. He shrugged off his suit jacket pushing it onto her arms. "Thanks Bennet."

"Want to tell me what happened Elle?" She looked around stepping further back by the window. The bodies and yellow tape she had passed were a few blocks away. "He killed agents didn't he?" She looked at Bennet and nodded slowly.

"I could have cared less Noah." She told him almost about to cry. "I just wanted him. I was tired of caring about everyone else other than myself and him." She shook her head pulling the jacket over her body. "He needed more time though. He thought he was going to kill me, but I wouldn't have cared if he did." She looked down, but felt Noah shake her.

"No. He wouldn't have wanted that." Noah stated looking Elle dead straight in the eye. "You did the right thing Elle." She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. She started crying burying herself into Noah's gray button down shirt and striped black and white tie.

"I just want us to be together." Elle gripped onto his shirt burying her face into his collar bone.

"It'll happen Elle." He assured her actually sort of believing it himself. "You love each other too much not to end up together. He just needs to get himself in order." She clung to him and he brushed his fingers through her hair like he with Claire so many times before. She nodded against him lightly. She knew he was right, but also knew that the time would make her miss her more.

--

Elle had changed. Her and Noah had decided to have lunch at a local diner. She had had a salad only. Food didn't actually matter at the moment. As she went into the bathroom to change she thought about what Noah had said. How much Noah meant to her.

He was basically her father. She loved him maybe even more than her own father. She hadn't really known her own father. She just wanted family. Gabriel could have given her that, but he had given into the hunger. Now she had the Bennets. They were better than nothing, but she still wanted Gabriel. She wanted her Gabriel as her family. She was realizing more and more everyday that she lacked patience. She didn't care if he killed again as long as he was with her.

She felt like a horrible person, but she was selfish. She wanted him to herself. Though she would have to respect his wishes. She wouldn't want him to do anything he didn't want to. She truly just wanted him. Whether it was sexually, romantically, friendly, or just for his presence. She'd find the patience in order to have him in everyway though.

She waved her hand for a taxi trying to avoid the splashing of puddles as cars sped by. After changing into a dark blue shirt and black jacket with jeans she had told Bennet she'd need a couple hours to herself. She'd meet him at the airport. It took a whole lot of convincing though. After a walk around the city she had realized that she would give Gabriel the space he needed. A month. Another long hideous month. Then she'd come back and if he killed her so what. She deserved him. She didn't mind if he was her end. At least she'd die in his arms. Giving him something.

She waved the cab by cussing as each passed. Maybe she didn't look frantic or sexy enough. She almost jumped up and down in the sneakers she had thrown in her little duffle bag that was now on her shoulder. A cab finally stopped for a young man before her. She cussed to herself as the man looked up. He had a cute boyish face and a ridiculously gorgeous half smile. His hair was jet black with bangs dripping down over his eyes. He had on a tan waist coat and white collared shirt with blue jeans. He had a wheeled dark black suit case with him.

"Sorry," He told Elle as she came closer to him. He was pretty cute. In that innocent boyish way. He tossed his black hair out of his face. She had to smile. It was pretty cute. He had a little cardboard roll in his hand, the kind you put posters in. "Did you want to share?" He looked back at the cab than at her.

"Sure," Elle admitted realizing she had walked and thought a bit too long. "It looks like we are going to the same place too." She peered at his little suitcase. He patted it laughing lightly. She felt her body flush in reaction, but knew it was just the way she reacted.

"JFK?" He asked motioning to the cabby to open the trunk. He lifted the suitcase with ease.

"Yeah. Just a short stay." She patted her duffle bag scooting into the back seat. After he was done he followed. The young man told the cabby where they were headed and it started moving. She could see him better now. More boyish than she realized. Like a boy next store. He wasn't like Gabriel though. This young man was a pretty boy who had a certain matureness about him.

"I'm Peter by the way." He held out his hand to let her shake it. It was warm and she felt her body tingle at the touch. She grabbed his hand lightly realizing his hand shake was fairly firm. "So where are you headed?"

"Elle and Texas." She said simply with a little smile as she pulled the bag into her lap.

"Funny I don't hear a Texas draw in your voice." He smiled again. Half smile she actually was starting to like.

"I moved there for work. I grew up in New York though." She decided to say. It was completely true. Peter nodded letting himself look at the window lightly than back at her. "So where are you running off to?"

"Las Vegas." Flashy lights, big names, a place Elle had never been. He held up the cardboard poster roll. "Bringing this to an art dealer there." He tugged himself closer to her. "Between you and me I think my brother is just trying to get me out of the city. Thinks I'll ruin his image." He chuckled softly and it made Elle smile.

"So what does your brother do that you could ruin?" Elle asked realizing she was losing herself in this little cute man's story.

"He's running for Senator this year." Peter stated matter of factly. "Apparently I'm a liability. Black sheep in the family so I get to run an errant for a girl I love who doesn't even love me back." The story got more interesting as Peter waved the cardboard around like a magic wand. She leaned in on the edge of her seat.

"I thought your brother was having you running errands." Elle grinned fluttering her eyes not understanding why she may or not have been flirting. Maybe she was trying to get involved in someone else's life and forget her own.

"I don't know." He rubbed his clean shaved chin. "It's pretty complicated. If I tell you will you tell me why you came back to New York. No matter how complicated." He must have seen the hesitance in her eyes, but she still smiled.

"Deal, Petey." She grinned softly motioning him to offer up his tale of woo.

"Okay," He brushed the hair from his dark eyes smiling softly. "So I fell in love with this woman. She was a family friend and I looked after her father when he was dying. Nurse and all." She could tell he had a good heart. He was just so charming and nice. "She is an art dealer and has this crummy drug addict boyfriend, comic book artist. I tried to . . . .well . . . " He looked down almost trying to think of a reasonable way to say this.

"No easy way to say this, but I tried to kill myself." Elle didn't react how she probably should have. How he expected as he peered up from under his bangs. She just was looking at him looking for more. "She heard about it and suddenly professed her love to me. We spent the night together, but she said . . .she said it was a mistake. Went back to her boyfriend. My mom's got her making me run errands so I don't ruin my brother's 'chance' at the White house." He seemed just a little bitter about the whole thing. Elle could understand the whole thing. "Let's hear your story Elle." She flicked her hair back noticing they were half way to the destination. She'd have to dumb this down a bit. Water it down. No killings.

"Well I met my boyfriend," She paused after saying boyfriend. Was Gabriel still her boyfriend? They weren't physically together, but in her heart she belonged to him. Always. So boyfriend it was. "When I was living in New York. We dated for about a year until he got a new job in Texas. I moved with him there. Got myself a job and everything. I got used to everything there, but I still missed New York. He proposed to me . . . well . . . actually I found the ring and he had no choice, but to propose. He's so shy sometimes." She blushed a little dipping her head from Peter's eyesight. Peter just made a sheepish smile. A little awkward, but to him Elle was a stranger. Strangers sharing similar occurrences.

"So I wanted to move back to New York because I . . ." She tried to think of a reason to tell Peter. "Well I . . .my family was gone, but he still had his mother here. I thought she should be closer to him. So I convinced him I wanted to have the wedding in New York. So we moved back. He got a transfer and we moved." She peered up at Peter. He was actually listening. She smiled sweetly than pulled the smile down. "He started getting stressed . . . he started using . . . never knew what . . ." She put in for effort. "I wanted him to stop. I needed him to be the man he used to be. He couldn't stop so I decided to move in with some really nice people I became close to in Texas." She wrinkled her hands together stopping herself from talking.

"But you came back." Peter added raising a slim black eyebrow. "Did you come back to see him?"

"Yeah, he went into rehab." She shrugged softly. "I thought . . . well . . . I thought he was changed. Doing good." He had been. Until people made him fall. "It wasn't really his fault that he started again. I mean he did it, but he got hurt. Real bad and he needed it again." That's the best she could explain the situation. "I didn't want to leave him, but he insisted I wasn't good for him. He didn't want to hurt me anymore." She shrugged so lightly. "Guess we have similar situations." She hid tears. "Loving people who are addicted to something." She was simply referring to his love addicted to a man who loved drugs more than her.

"Maybe, yeah." He knew at the moment they had some kind of connection. Even if they'd never see each other again.


	23. Epiphany

**Author's Note:** I think the whole Bennet family are Syelle shippers minus Lyle lol. Still haven't decided how Peter will fit into all this. Elle's little interest in Peter was merely trying to distract herself from the reality of her own situation, though Peter is pretty distracting. Anyway MAJOR revelations in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! XD

CHAPTER 23: Epiphany

_ "It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap!" – Defying Gravity, From Wicked_

Two long very nonsense filled weeks since he had lost her. Lost himself. Sylar mocked him as he sat in his apartment in self pity. He went to a few support meetings, but eventually gave into sitting in his apartment and drinking hard lemonade, getting hammered as all hell. He wasn't good at sitting alone with nothing to do. He had tossed his phone long ago away. No need for her to call him now.

"You know this is pathetic." Sylar moaned in protest as he downed another beer. He was sitting lazily against the foot of his bed. Bottles of alcohol surrounding him like some kind of monument to his former self. Sylar's image was lazily seated on the plastic coated lounge chair. "We could be getting more powers."

"No names." Gabriel said trying to keep himself from spewing out liquids as his head pounded hard. "Not like that would be enjoyable or a good thing to do." He was trying to make himself better.

"Getting wasted isn't helping." Sylar shrunk in the seat. "We have to get stronger." Sylar moaned against his own lips. Paled and broken. Like he was dying as the alcohol was sinking slowly into Gabriel gray's body. It happened often. Gabriel would try to knock out the hunger with alcohol and pull the killer away. "For her."

"Right, because we love her so much." He raised the bottle pulling his glasses away from his face before slicking a hand back in his gelled back hair. "Here's to the love we share." He took the swig of alcohol hoping he'd drown himself at some point. He shivered at it tasting the burning liquid coat his throat.

"Love," Sylar just laughed so softly. "Never thought that'd happen to you. Right, Gabe?" Gabriel pressed his head against the edge of the bed.

He had never thought he'd have someone special in his life. Years of living with his mother had taught him that no girl could ever love a man who loved his mother that much. He distanced himself from her in order to get some kind of life. He thought that at least. He never thought a woman as Elle would just walk into his life. Save his life. Be so special. Tell him he was so special. A virgin. A beautiful goddess in every sense. Someone he could love. Someone who he could trust. They had grown in that love so much. Grown in each other. Become better people. She was beyond his world. Beyond his sight. It was all too perfect. It didn't make sense for the angel with the broken watch to love him. It took him some time to realize it. She loved him. Even now. Even in this state she'd probably still love him.

"She'd love if you were dead Gabriel." Sylar muttered so softly. "She'd love you as a monster or an angel. God she's so beautiful." Sylar laid his head back thinking about her softly. Probably her curves and body. "How did you ever let her get away? You have so much more control than me."

Gabriel smiled softly wiping his mouth with his wrist. Drool seeped from his lips. He remembered when he was little getting really tired and drooling on his soft pillow. On morning Elle had found him with his mouth open and drooling after a very good sleep. He remembered her laughing telling him it was so adorable.

"I'll never hurt Elle. I have enough control to let her leave so I can't hurt her." Gabriel sighed softly remembering the conversations he had had with Sylar about how Elle's body worked. How they loved the way she smiled and begged. How they loved her sparks. That's what had gotten them into this mess though. "I love her. I can't do anything to her like that." His eyes lids fluttered back. Sylar mimicked the motion.

"Wish . . .I could . . . control it too." Sylar admitted. He let out a smile. "Maybe if we both learn control than . . . we can find a common ground." They already had a common ground, but Gabriel knew what his evil counterpart was getting at.

"We need to be whole." He needed to become one again, not two separate beings. He needed to let the hunger be beaten down and Sylar to become one with him once more. Like before. He slowly sank off into a drunken sleep hoping he'd remember his epiphany.

--

Elle had been making friends with the toilet since four this morning. Mrs. Bennet had wanted to ignore her errands and stay home on this beautiful Sunday afternoon. Elle didn't need the woman here with her. She promised she'd do her best to take care of Claire and Lyle in this condition. She had only left the bathroom twice. For a short time at that.

She spit into the toilet as she flushed away more of her breakfast. It was close to noon maybe. She knew Lyle and Claire would need some lunch, but half of her body was preoccupied with the toilet. Her lips quivered breathing in the horrible stench. She pressed her fingers to pinch her nose wanting to vomit once more. She wrapped her hands against the toilet bowl sighing.

Throwing up was her least favorite hobby. She hated the God awful sound she made. Claire probably thought she was spitting out split pea soup with her head spinning around in circles. She grabbed some toilet paper wiping her mouth than throwing it into the toilet flushing it again. Her stomach cramped heavily now contracting around her little body. She groaned softly.

Her face felt hot and sweaty from puking so much, yet her body felt a cold shiver. Her breasts pressed softly through her padded thick bra and gray form fitting tee. She winced feeling her breasts ache at the touch of the hard object. They had enlarged slightly she had noticed. She closed her eyes softly trying to breath. She tried not to fall asleep next to the toilet. She had been tired too.

She moaned faintly hearing Claire knock for about the fifth time she had heard in between her vomit marathons. She looked into the toilet again hoping not to hear Claire's voice. She knew it had to be Claire. Lyle wasn't good at comforting her. Mrs. Bennet was out and Mr. Bennet had just gotten a new job with a local paper company.

"Elle, come on." Claire's voice was almost tired. "You've been throwing up all morning. Tired all the time. Sore and seeing as I have my period right now I bet you're late." Elle shrunk her head down.

She had begun thinking about this when the sun had started to peek in through the little window outside. She might be pregnant. With his child. With Gabriel's child. She might be pregnant with a serial killer's baby. Though right now she wasn't thinking of it that way. Maybe some people would. Pregnant with the child of a monster, but she wasn't. If she was pregnant this was Gabriel's child. The man she loved. The man who had shown her that the world was so full of love and light. If she was pregnant this baby was a child conceived of love. Not of death and murder.

"Let me get the keys to the car. Go to the convenient store for you." Claire stated. Elle admitted all the dates fit. Two weeks ago they had had some amazing sex. Lots of amazing sex. Amazing unprotected sex. She looked down at her stomach not bothering to touch it. She was swore enough as it was.

"No, I'm your babysitter." Elle swung open the door seeing that Lyle was actually standing behind Claire. "I'll go with you guys. I can make it."

She did. She had made it the half a mile ride getting about four pregnancy tests hoping nobody would look at her funny. She couldn't imagine Claire getting one. She didn't want this cheerleader embarrassed or humiliated. They got home quickly because Elle had suddenly had to upchuck again. Lyle made some comment about her tossing her cookies every five minutes.

After throwing up until her throat burned Elle took the first test. She waited the right amount of time staring at the door knowing Claire was as anxious as she was. She looked back seeing the little plus sign. Positive. She placed it on the counter shaking her head. She took another one. That one was positive too. Another. Positive again.

By the fourth time it started to sink in. She was pregnant. Something heaved inside her as she gasped at the realization. Looking at the engagement ring on her finger. She slowly moved her hand to her stomach. She could feel it. The baby. Tiny, tinier than she imagined, but a solid thing safely tucked in her belly. She closed her eyes feeling the tears. Happy tears.

She never imagined herself a mother. Never in her life had she thought of it like that. She never thought things would turn out this way either. She figured she would be one of those people who settled down with a man just to sate the loneliness. Never have kids. Never really fall in love, but she was proving herself wrong. She had fallen in love. She was going to have a child.

She sucked in a breathed wiping away the tears. This was moving quickly. She was having his baby. She briefly remembered she had options. Nothing in her mind told her to get rid of it though. Her entire being knew this child was special. She loved Gabriel. Why on Earth would she rid herself of a part of him inside her? She shivered almost excited by the thought. Even if he never wanted to see her again she'd have a little bit of him. She looked to the door having a grand epiphany. This was how he could stop. A baby. A family. A new life.

"So is our eggo preggo?" Lyle joked as she flashed open the door. Claire hit his shoulder as Elle glanced down at the floor.

"Elle?" She asked in an almost concerned way. Elle's blue eyes full of proud tears looked at Claire quaintly. Her mind was buzzing with things to say.

"I have to go to New York."


	24. Together

**Author's Note:** Elle's getting pretty desperate to have Gabriel no matter what. I'm not sure she'd ever give up on him. Even more so now :)

Anyway new chapter!

CHAPTER 24: Together

_ "__Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay." – Meet Me Halfway, Black Eyed Peas_

She had been trying to call him before she got on the plane. Trying to call him in the cab. The whole time she got voice mail. She left about a dozen and a half voice mails ranging in emotion. It was almost dark out. Late afternoon. She had "borrowed" some money from Noah's office to get a flight down to New York. It had been all so hurried.

She did her best to remain calm on the flight and she was proud of herself. She calmed herself with thoughts of Gabriel and little ideas of how to protect the little one growing inside her. Elle merely wanted to tell him in person. Besides she couldn't get him on the phone anyway. Cell or work. She had a little gut wrenching feeling of what if. What if he was dead? Killed himself or the Company got to him?

She didn't even want to think about that. It made her hurt in all the wrong places. She breathed in not sure what to do when she saw his door. She had a small bag of clothes because . . . .well . . . Claire had tried to convince her not to go, but she was a stubborn girl. As soon as Mrs. Bennet came home she left not even answering her surrogate mother. Claire would tell her father and mother what happened. Knowing Bennet he would fly up here to rescue her. They were probably low on funds with the three trips to New York. No Company to pay for it any more.

She knocked once on the door not at all liking the sound. Her stomach churned in a cramp. She stroked the area where the baby was starting to form as if to calm the developing child. It didn't help. Her belly still throbbed. She knocked again in rapid succession. She wondered if he was there. If he heard her. She was about to say his name when the door swung open.

He was standing there in a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants. His hair a little wet from perhaps a shower. It shimmered shorter, but still a long enough length for her to grab it if she needed. His eyes were solemn almost soulless when looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" He almost seemed displeased to see her. Maybe he was. He was probably trying hard to quiet again and here she was teasing him with power.

"I need to talk to you." She stated trying not to lean forward to smell him. Shampoo and sex. She wondered if he took cold showers thinking about her. "I tried to call you, but I got the voice mail." He peered over his shoulder as if at a phone.

"Oh yeah," He shifted in his stance. "I turned it off. Distractions." He tried so hard not to look at her body. Even in baggy black sweatpants and a tight gray top she was smoking. Gabriel tried not to let himself linger on her breast too long. In his imagination they had grown in size. Large plump and ready for him. He didn't look into her eyes much. "I really don't think you should be here."

"I know." She pushed herself inside and he swallowed at the way she moved. Entering his house like she belonged there. Like she would die there. "It's important. I took the first flight I could get." Gabriel swallowed looking at her again. His head pounded with ways to get her ability. Pin her to the wall. The ceiling. Have her and kill her at the same time. Tell her he loved her and that this was the only way. He shook his head.

"I don't care." He said almost growling as he folded his arms across his chest. "You have to leave. There was a reason my phone was turned off." She looked into his eyes wondering if he could control himself. She stood there not moving. He groaned undoing his arms and grabbing her shoulders. A mistake, but maybe he could make her leave by touching her. "Do you have a death wish or something? I'm dangerous Elle. The last time we tried this I almost killed you." He shut his eyes briefly as he looked away.

"I almost killed you." He whispered than looked back at her. "I'm not good for you Elle. Not now and maybe not ever." He had been thinking about it. He loved Elle Bishop enough to stay away from her. If that was the price of keeping her alive he'd take it. He let go of her seeing her saddened eyes. "Just go home Elle." He started to walk to the kitchen. Maybe for a beer. He hadn't had one all day. He needed it to dull the pain.

"How can you say that?" She nearly screamed. He heard her sneakers skid across the carpet as she stepped. "How can the father of my child not be good for me?" He paused bracing himself on the counter. His head turned rapidly, eyes wide in sudden unexpected confession.

"What?" His voice was soft and surprised as he watched her pull her lips to speak again.

"I'm pregnant Gabriel." She sounded so sure of it. She proud of the fact she was carrying his baby. The baby of a serial killer. The baby of a monster.

It took him a minute. His body didn't react first. His expression widened in sudden realization as he turned to face Elle. Her body seemed a bit off. Different. Her belly wasn't full yet somehow he imagined the tiny being resting soundly in her stomach. Suddenly the hunger didn't seem so dominating. Somehow his own joy over powered him.

It's not like her being pregnant didn't make sense. They had spent a whole day having unprotected sex. That made sense. What didn't make sense was that he was going to be a father. How could he be a father when he had done so much wrong? In that moment it didn't matter. He took quick steps to Elle leaving her no time to move. Not like she wanted to. He scooped her into his arms planting the most loving kiss he could muster onto her little lips. She kissed back with joy as he took her face.

He smiled almost laughing with pleasure and somehow she saw he was a new man. Just three words to knock him out of his depression. She smiled kissing him back with every kiss he gave her. She missed those warm soft lips. She kissed his lower lip as he pulled away for the final time. He brushed the blonde hair from her face and instantly he was the old Gabriel.

"Excited?" she laughed so softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. He smiled too as he kissed away her tears. She giggled a bit. "I don't want to do this alone, Gabriel."

"I'm not going to let you." She found herself so hopeful in that moment. She went to kiss him, but he held her back. "But this new revelation gives me the motivation I need to be a better person." She ran her fingers through his hair. He could be so sweet sometimes.

"Can't you be a better person in Texas?" She asked letting her hands run across his lips.

"I can't be with you right now. All the more I can't." He was referring to the fact if he hurt her he'd be hurting two things he loved. He instantly loved the child growing inside her. It had been conceived by pure beautiful love they shared. "I will get better though. I'll get better as fast as I can baby." He smiled at the last word. He kissed the top of her forehead and she knew this would work. It had to. "Tops a month. I just won't be able to call you. I'll call Bennet whenever I'm ready to start my new life with you." New because they'd have a new member to add to their growing love. "Right now you have to go." He hugged her lightly than let go. She took his hand kissing his palm.

"A little incentive to work out your issues." She placed his hand against the little rock hard area in her stomach. His fingers tickled against the fabric. He looked down at her flat stomach so curiously.

"It's so tiny." He sounded so innocent. "Ours. I can't believe we did that." He couldn't really comprehend how this child would be so important to him so suddenly. Even now he felt his hunger dwindle, but not disappear. She smiled.

"We did this together." Elle stated. As she pressed her hand to his cheek. "And we'll be together." It was a silent pact. He'd get better for his fiancée and child. He had to. There was no other way. No way he wanted it to be than together.

--

Elle wasn't sure how she ended up here. Bennet had called her asking her to meet him at a local hospital, but he had only found out about him coming to her rescue thirty minutes after leaving Gabriel's. Now she was here. With a snow globe in a little box and a worried expression on her face. Virginia Gray would probably not want to see her. She wasn't sure what Gabriel had told her, but she needed advice on Gabriel from a woman who knew him. What better woman than his own mother?

She knocked on the door once. The frantic woman pulled at the chain looking at Elle with little curious eyes. Than the door opened to reveal the skinny woman with the thin face and pulled back hair.

"Elle?" She asked peering around as if Gabriel were somewhere. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to talk Virginia." Maybe that was her reason. "May I come?" The older woman looked like she was debating. Whether or not to let the woman who broke her poor son's heart in.

"I suppose." She said reliantly. She motioned her in. The place looked the same As Elle shifted, tote bag in one hand and snow globe in the white box under her arm. "Gabriel tells me you moved back to Texas. Took a break." She nodded softly as Virginia swept around to the other side of the table to sit. Elle took that as a sign to sit too.

"We're working things out." Elle admitted softly. She looked at the box as she set it down. "Oh here," She said pushed the box open and taking out the beach themed snow globe. "It's no Oregon, but I thought it was pretty." She smiled softly seeing Virginia's eyes light up as she rescued the snow globe from Elle's hands.

"Very beautiful." She mused at the object looking at it like a child would look at a shiny object. She shifted up to put the snow globe behind glass. Elle remained seated. Pregnancy seemed to make her very prone to laziness. "Did something happen between you two?" She didn't expect Virginia to ask so bluntly as she stared into her little globes.

"You know we got engaged right?" She twisted the ring on her finger a bit. In her mind they were still engaged. Virginia turned.

"Gabriel told me that the same day he told me you had split and moved back to New York." She shook her head. " He never tells me anything anymore." Elle almost felt bad for the mother of her fiancé. The grandmother of her child.

"I wanted to move back to be close to you." A lie, but one she even bought. Virginia's head turned as her big eyes widened. She hadn't expected Elle to stay that. "We made friends in Texas, but Gabriel needed his family. He needed you and if we were going to become a family than I thought maybe we should be closer to you." Virginia fluttered back to sit in front of Elle.

"You are such a sweet girl Elle." Virginia stated with a little smile.

"His company transferred him, but . . . he wasn't happy with his job. He didn't like it. That's when he . . .changed." It sounded so horrible the way she said it. Like he had turned into an abuser or something, but by Virginia's reaction she was surprised yet a hint of knowing was there. Hadn't Gabriel's father left when he was young? "It was so hard to live with him. He was miserable and angry all the time. I thought if I left he'd realize he made a mistake." She was even believing her own lie. "He tried to get me back, but every time I went back things would just stay the same. He got himself help for his issues. Personal. He wasn't sure who he was anymore, but he's better now. I think now he's going to make it all work." She smiled to herself as she peered up at Virginia. Her lips tight together. She wanted to say something. Eventually she did.

"When Gabriel was born Martin started drinking." Virginia admitted softly. "He'd be angry and violent with me sometimes, but then he'd get into these raves and start hitting Gabriel." Elle felt her heart drop. She just listened. "Gabriel doesn't remember it all. He was five the last time Martin got drunk." She started to recall that day. "The last straw was when Gabriel had been toying with one of his watches. He hit him so hard he busted his lip open and cracked his jaw. So much blood. I wanted so badly to . . . Gabriel's my little boy . . . I told him he had to stop doing this. That he was hurting us. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was seeing the blood, but Martin got help." She nodded slowly fiddling with her empty fingers.

"Two years later he left us." She said softly. "Not a word, just went out and never came back. Part of me was happy to see him go. Scared he'd hurt my baby again. I never wanted anyone to hurt my special boy." Elle couldn't imagine the abuse Gabriel had went through the first five years of his life. A drunken father, an overbearing mother. At least the less abusive on had left. She then realized maybe that's why Gabriel hadn't been too keen to alcohol the first time they went to a party. "I told him about the ills of the world. Alcohol, women, drugs. They weren't for my boy, but," She reached out to grab Elle's hand. "You make him so happy Elle. I have never seen him so happy than what I saw in him with you. How he talks about you. You love each other so much." Elle nodded softly. As Virginia stroked the engagement ring on Elle's finger.

"Please make my boy happy again." Virginia was nearly begging now. She wanted Gabriel to be happy even if it was without her.

"I promise Virginia." Elle said holding her worn hands lightly.

"You can call me Mom soon enough." And Elle wanted that. She wanted a family more than anything in that moment. No matter how big or small. She wanted it to be with Gabriel.


	25. Better and Worse

**Author's Note:** Why Noah wanted to take her to the hospital will be revealed in this chapter. I actually think this fic might take and long long time to finish. Longer than I first imagined, but I promise happiness will be acheived in many ways. :)

CHAPTER 25: Better and Worse

_ "__But don't get hung up on it just soldier on with it. Good luck with shooting the moon." – Shooting The Moon, Ok Go_

Noah had told Elle to meet him at a hospital at around seven. Claire had told him Elle had taken a pregnancy test and it came up positive. He knew from experience that pregnancy tests often lied. Twice Sandra had believed she was pregnant and wasn't. He wanted Elle to be sure.

If it was true, if Elle was pregnant, she had to come here to tell him. He had tried calling Gabriel before too. No answer. Just voice mail. He hadn't bothered leaving a voice mail. He wondered if he did what it would be like. Anger for getting his little Elle pregnant. Smooth trying to convince the former serial killer to be a good father to the baby. Full of joy congratulating him on his wonderful little bundle of joy.

He knocked on Gabriel's door just because. Elle would wait for him at the hospital where she would get an official pregnancy test. He stared at the door. Knocked again. This time he was staring at Gabriel. A distant yet happy look in his eyes wearing a tight black shirt and jeans. He was newly shaven with his hair sticking up at the ends. He had on a smile on.

"Noah!" He sounded like an excited teenager just learning his favorite band was considering letting him in their band. He hugged Mr. Bennet with a new satisfaction. "How are you?"

"Good," Noah almost seemed puzzled by the joy on his face. Elle must have already gotten to him. "Can I-"

"Of course you can." Gabriel huffed motioning Noah in. The older man stepped into the clean apartment. He noticed the hole in the cabinet though. It was pretty noticeable. "Are you meeting Elle somewhere?" When he said her name his whole face lit up. Like she was his god or something.

"A hospital." His voice was tone and certain. He smiled softly as if realizing it. "I assume you heard."

"Yeah," He leaned against the counter thinking the moment over again. Lost in space. Lost in time. Lost in his own joy. "I can't even wrap my head around it." He laughed softly looking at Noah. Meeting the eyes of a father. "I'm going to be a father."

"Scary thought, huh?" Noah gave a half smile looking down. "When I was given Claire I didn't think I could do it either, but when you see the baby . . . when you realize how much you care about this small little being it all seems to fall into place. It'll be like falling in love again only different. Just a little." Gabriel was happy about that. He adored falling for Elle. He was already so in love with his child.

"Okay, so what are your intentions with my little girl?" Bennet just grinned and Gabriel suddenly felt like he was going to be the victim of a shot gun wedding.

"Well whatever she wants. I'm staying in New York until I can get my . . .appetite under control." He looked down softly with a smile. He couldn't stop smiling. He felt so giddy and clueless. He and Elle had made a little person nestled safely in her belly. Created something. Created life. So many things he had destroyed and finally he had created something. Someone.

"Good man," He felt Noah slap his shoulder like old times. He still grinned, but this time he saw Noah was too. "She's going to need you. She already does. The kid will need you too." He wouldn't abandon his child. Never. Not like his father did. He wasn't going to repeat his mistake. He was going to love and care for his little boy or girl until there was not a breath left in him. "Good luck controlling yourself, Gabriel. I'm routing for you. We all are." Bennet went to turn, but Gabriel started speaking.

"I think. . .I think this is what I always wanted." He and Bennet made eye contact as his smile stilled. "Home, family." He laughed squeezing a hand around his bicep. "I always wanted that. A family who accepted me. I wanted someone to accept me and she did." His eyes fluttered laughing at how wonderful that felt. "She loves me and I love her. I love her so much." He said it with almost perfectly held back tears in her eyes. Like he knew he loved her too much. So much it hurt when she hurt. It hurt when he hurt her or knew she was hurting.

"And I want it all. I want her. I want my baby. I want to be special." He cocked his head to the side looking at Bennet. "Is that so wrong?" He really wasn't sure. Was it wrong to want everything so much?

"It's not wrong." Bennet told him with a half smile. "You just have to know to balance everything." Gabriel would work on that. He had to. He wanted to be there for Elle and his child. Soon.

--

The hospital seemed like a mad house almost. Elle did everything she could not to be run down. Nurses shouted and raced about trying to lug patients in and out. She peered over at the front desk where phones were ringing off the hook. Noah had told her to come here and get checked out. Find out if she was really pregnant. Judging by how she felt at the moment it was pretty definite she was.

"Sweetheart," A dark skinned nurse in floral scrubs touched her shoulder almost causing her to jump. "What can I do for you?" Despite the rush this woman had noticed her. She smiled brightly hoping to help her.

"I . . .I need to know if I'm pregnant." The nurse nodded her leading her to a room through all the commotion.

"I'll get you into a room. Send one of our not busy nurses in to take your blood." She nodded ushering her into a room. Elle mumbled something along the lines of okay before the nurse left her.

The room wasn't small, but had glass windows that made her see every bit of commotion. She was thankful for the bed. She felt awfully tired from walking so much. He laid on the bed trying to shut her eyes. The bust noises distracted her. She smiled softly trying to think hard about her life.

She was going to have Gabriel soon. She was going to have him forever and no body, hunger or person would be able to take him away for her. In the long run it seemed selfish. But she knew she needed him. Their baby needed him. In that moment she felt fear wash over her like a tidal wave.

What if she wasn't pregnant? What if she had just given Gabriel hope he was going to be a father and it was all a lie? Not a lie, but misleading. She'd have to tell him. Or maybe she didn't. She didn't want to lie to him though. Despite that they weren't liars.

"Okay," A familiar voice sang out shutting the door to the hospital behind him. "I'm told you need some blood drawn. Think your . . ." Their eyes met and Elle saw it was Peter as Peter saw it was Elle. "Pregnant." He held the chart in his hand in his light blue scrubs looking at her with a coy smile before flipping the hair from his eyes.

"Hi Peter." She shifted on the blankets as she sat up. A pain in her back came forth, but she decided to ignore it. "What a coincidence you're here?" Peter just shook his head as if coming out of a daze.

"Yeah," He said softly looking her over. "So you think you're pregnant?" He almost seemed puzzle. He remembered her situation. She had been engaged to a drug addict who couldn't stop. She had come to New York hoping he was a better man, but he wasn't. If Peter remembered the boyfriend was that insisted she leave.

"Four pregnancy tests, morning sickness, and a heaping load of tiredness and pain don't lie." Ell smiled proudly tickling her finger to her stomach. "Either that or something worse is wrong with me." Peter nodded slowly proceeding to take the needles. "So drawing my blood will do what?"

Peter explained using some fancy words Elle hadn't heard of before, but all the same it explained it to her. Peter was a good nurse. He drew her blood very gently. She didn't like needles too much so squished her eyes closed when he stuck her. It hurt a lot, but she had to be sure. She had to know.

"Well I can get this check out quickly. I have to ask this," He stated looking Elle in the eye after placing a bandage on her upper arm where he drew the blood. "Do you know when you might have conceived?" Elle knew very well.

"Two weeks. Almost sixteen days ago. Will you be able to tell?" She wondered looking into Peter's dark eyes. He nodded softly.

"Should be." He said softly and left.

She noticed Peter seemed a bit withdrawn from her. Maybe he had a lot on his mind or something. She saw him pull another male nurse to the side telling him something and giving him her vial. Than Peter smiled finally turning around and coming back into her room.

"I thought you might need company. I spent Hesam to get the results. It shouldn't take long. We're not busy with blood. Bus crash, but nothing serious." Peter shrugged coming in to sit by her bedside. "So four pregnancy tests?" He asked placed his chin on the back part of the chair where he sat on it the wrong way. "Wanted to be sure?"

"I'm not the kind of person who ever actually thought about having kids." She admitted with a soft smile.

"If you need any help, there are options Elle." He said just to relate it to her, but she was already protesting.

"If I am pregnant, which I 'm almost one hundred percent positive I am, I want to keep it." She pressed her hand to her stomach and Peter could tell Elle wasn't fooling. This woman knew exactly what she wanted.

"Did you tell him yet?" Peter asked letting his cheek feel the warmth of the metal chair. She nodded. "How'd he take it?" Peter had seen enough pregnant women to know what to look for. Elle had swollen breasts, a tired tone in her voice, a paler appearance. He had known that from his memory, though by her logic she had already been pregnant when he first met her in the cab.

"Better than I thought. I actually think he's going to get better this time." She sounded so certain. Peter swallowed knowing from his own experience that things with addicts didn't get better. They only got worse. "How about you? How is everything?" Peter wasn't looking forward to telling her, but had to get it off his chest.

"Not good."Elle tilted her little head curiously. "The woman I told you about. The one I loved. Her boyfriend . . . he shot her. At least that's my theory. The police looked into him, but they can't find any evidence. Murder weapon or anything." Elle looked almost shocked by it.

"I'm so sorry Peter." She touched his shoulder lightly as he dipped his head. "When did it happen?"

"Almost a week ago. I just came back from the funeral. It took a couple days to find her body." He swallowed softly as Elle slowly rubbed his shoulder. "We could have had something you know?" He looked into her eyes like he was a lost child. "I mean I don't understand why'd she go back to him when he hurt her every time he used." Elle was understanding that was much like her situation, but she knew, she had faith Gabriel would stop for the baby.

"Some people can't be saved Peter." She brushed his dark hair from his eyes getting a chill. He smiled softly. She felt like she was comforting a child. Maybe she'd be comforting her son or daughter like this. "We just have to move on and save those we can." He looked up at her nodding in agreeance. Suddenly the door opened. The nurse called to Peter which he turned.

He took something from the nurse. A chart? He looked it over smiling and shooing the nurse away. Elle peered over at Peter who was fiddling with the clip board and paper work.

"What's the verdict, doc?" Elle said in a tease. Peter looked up at her softly smiling.

"Well you are in fact pregnant." Elle grinned so wide she thought her lips would fall off. "Your HCG levels are normal of a woman in this stage of a pregnancy, but I suggest you go for visits at the doctor you have in Texas." Elle nodded slowly taking herself up to hug Peter. The young man was almost surprised, but hugged her back all the same. Her warmth was too comforting not to embrace it.

"Thank you Peter." She kissed his cheek lightly and Peter could have sworn he felt sparks. Peter quickly let go of her scribbling something down on a business card on the clip board.

"If you need anything advice, medical or otherwise give me a call." He placed it in her hand soundly with a smile. "Good luck with all this, Elle."

"You too Peter." She touched his cheek lightly before leaving . As she left Peter wondered if things were getting better for him or worse.

--

Elle was beaming with new joy. She was officially pregnant. The baby growing inside her was probably too small to be considered that, but she felt that this child would someday be able to dominate most of her body and heart. She was going to wait for Noah in the waiting area which was less crowded than before, but saw him. His face was stern like any father after a runaway daughter.

"Elle you had me worried sick." He stated when they were face to face. She threw her arms around Noah crying happily.

"I'm pregnant Daddy." She fell into her own little fantasy world because people were watching very closely. Noah held his daughter softly.

"I know." Bennet whispered rubbing her sore spine. "Your sister told me. That's why I'm here." She didn't mind if Claire told everyone she knew. She liked this. She liked the idea of being pregnant with his baby.

"Sorry I ran off." She said softly burying her head in his collarbone.

"It's alright. Gave me a chance to talk to him." Elle play gasped at the word probably being overdramatic.

"Daddy you didn't!" Almost horrified. Like Noah would murder Gabriel for getting his innocent little Elle knocked up.

"I just simply told him to do the right thing." Noah brushed hair from his adopted daughter's face. "He promised he would." Like he had promised her.

"Thanks, Dad." She hugged him again before letting go. Noah just smiled hugging her shoulders lightly.

"Let's go home Elle Bell." Elle smiled softly at the new nickname knowing everything was going to be better now. She had family, a child on the way, and Gabriel was going to come soon. Things could only get better.


	26. Morally Gray

CHAPTER 26: Morally Gray

_ "One, two! One, two! and through and through. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head. He went galumphing back." – Jabberwocky, Lewis Carroll_

Claire hadn't really had time to think the situation over. It had been two weeks since Elle had discovered she was pregnant. Two weeks since she had told Gabriel, who was trying harder than ever to stay clean. Just two days ago Zach and Claire had been on a head long mission to find her real parents. Her father hadn't introduced her to convincing enough parents so she had decided to do her own research.

Apparently her bio mother had survived a fire according to the files her father conveniently did not keep hidden. Claire wouldn't say anything about it, but she knew her father was trying to give her subtle hints about it. Elle had insisted on coming with Claire and Zach to Kermit. Due to being pregnant she so very rarely got to do things anymore. Zach had persuaded her not to drive though.

While Claire went into one of the standing trailers her and Zach sat at a picnic table that Saturday afternoon waiting. Zach was chewing on a stick of beef jerky that seemed to make Elle queasy. She rubbing her still flat stomach softly though she imagined anything would make her queasy. Zach finished off the beef stick before tossing it in an open trash bin five feet away.

"You doing okay?" Zach asked. He knew everything that went on in the Bennet household from Claire. He had congratulated Elle on expecting when he had seen her last. Five days before.

"Good, not great. I'm wondering when the fun stuff is going to kick in." She almost laughed, but when Zach chuckled she smiled looking at the boy. "What about you?"

"I'm fine too. You know I got into the same college as Claire?" She nodded her head knowing both individuals had gotten into the same Texas college though by law they could not be roommates despite the fact Zach was not into girls.

"Do you mind me asking something personal?" Elle asked seeing Zach's expression change just a bit. "We're going to be out here for a while." She peered over to the shades of the trailer and can almost see the two women hugging. Zach only nods then. "When did you first know you were gay?" Zach shifted only an inch.

"Well . . .uh . . .sophomore you are gave in, but it's something I always had in the back of my mind." Zach explained almost blushing. "When I came out to Claire this year I came out to my parents. They took it better than I thought." He shrugged not really willing to discuss it. He peered down at his phone and started texting. Elle was impatient so she decided to bit her lower lip and be a busy body.

"Who are you texting?" She asked peering at him from across the table. Zach looked up only smiling. An aspect f his life he was willing to share with her.

"My parents and I went camping a couple weeks ago and I met this really cool kid around my age on the camp site. We've been shooting texts and emails back and forth. He's kind of like me. Or like I was. Unsure who I was." Zach proceeded to text. "He's pretty damn hot."

Elle smiled glad at least someone else was getting some love play time than her. Claire was still a bit traumatized by Brody and unwilling to actually find a boy she liked. Zach was still taking her to prom in two weeks which would make Elle alone for a very long time. Sandra would be out that weekend at the national something or other dog show. Noah would be the one dropping Claire off, but he worked nights most of the times because it paid more and the Bennets needed the money. Too many plane trips to New York.

Elle was currently looking for a job, but the Bennets were finding it hard to accept the fact that a pregnant woman could work. She had asked Sandra to help set her up and after much deliberating Mrs. Bennet had decided to go with women power. Sandra knew a lot of people and was pretty friendly so she could help her get into some sort for business. Elle wouldn't mind anything she needed money for the Bennets as she had failed to pay any rent or anything like that. Soon she'd need money for maternity clothes and things for the baby. She trusted Gabriel would get better soon so she wasn't too worried about it.

She peeked over to see Claire hugging a blonde woman with wavy hair and a red shirt and jeans. The woman smiled at Elle as Claire turned around probably telling her what Elle meant to her. Claire's bio mom smiled waving her hand as Elle waved back. Claire hugged her mother again than came up to them.

"How was it?" Elle asked with a smile. Zach got his nose out of his phone for a second to regard the girl. Claire smiled.

"Good. She has an ability like me. She might have started that fire." Claire laughed tucking her hand behind her ear. "But she said my dad is a big important man in New York. Affair. Mistake. One of those."

"Who cares Claire." Elle wiped her hand aside. "All that matters is that you know where you came from and you're happy with what you have become." Claire nodded as Zach stood up.

"Oh my mom says that she has a job for you. I guess you left your phone at home."Claire told the woman who winced. She had left it there on purpose. The noise bothered her to no end. "It's at the dog groomer she goes to. It's just cleaning up and stuff. Restocking selves in the lobby, but very easy." Elle smiled happily as Zach dangled the keys. "Mom says you can stay for dinner. She's making meat loaf."

"Sweet!" Zach said yanking air and Elle somehow knew this was how it was supposed to be. She was just missing one piece of her life before it was perfect.

--

"Damn it!" He cussed throwing his books off his shelves. Gabriel was frustrated to no end. Sylar merely watched wanting to taunt so badly with his arms folded across his black villain induced attire, but truthfully he was rooting for Gabriel to figure out how to put them back together and not go on a killing spree. Gabriel huffed clutching his hands into the spine of one of the books. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." He was almost sobbing now.

"Stop being such a whiney bitch." He had to taunt. It was Sylar's thing as Gabriel sunk to the floor looking at his torn and ruined book collection speed on the floor. Sylar picked up one of the books, but it was all merely an illusion. "I want to believe in you Gabe, but one name can't set you off like this." He peered into the book. Through The Looking Glass. Sequel to Alice in Wonderland. Sylar smiled turning the pages softly seeing terrifying pictures of beasts from beyond this world. Worse than him.

Gabriel merely sunk his head clutching his fists. He hated how weak he could be. He was half way to perfection. Half way to being with his pregnant girlfriend and being all smiles and love for her. Somehow his brain seemed to collapse around the thought of happiness. He'd never be happy. He had been cleaning up when he found her name first. Charlene Andrews of Midland Texas. That's what had started it, but he had suddenly remembered the name of someone else.

In New York there was a man who he remembered with an ability. Candice spewed it out at one point during their brief partnership. Seeing her name made him remember the man who lived so close he could taste the power. He couldn't take it though. He promised Elle. He promised her he wouldn't kill. He wouldn't take an ability again. What kind of father would he be if he lied?

"This is some messed up shit." Sylar mumbled looking into the novel. He started reciting something and Gabriel immediately remembered the poem in the novel. "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun! The frumious Bandersnatch!"The Jabberwocky. He blinked slowly listening to it.

It wrapped in his head slowly. The Jabberwocky had been slain. He had to slay something now. He had to kill that part of him. Make Sylar a part of him. They have to fight this, but he needed to know he could exist without it. The hunger. He needed to know if he could stop. Face it. Look it dead in the eyes and say I won't ever give into you again.

He shifted himself up taking his glasses off and removing his sweater vest. Sylar tossed the book aside watching the body with wonderment because he had been cussing and throwing a tantrum at on minute and now was calm and collective. He changed into dark menacing clothing so that he and Sylar were wearing the same thing.

"You're throwing it all away?" He asked feeling his mind shift very slowly forward toward the body of Gabriel Gray. Gabriel merely shook his head.

"No," Gabriel stated slicking his hair back. "I'm merely testing my limits." Sylar looked uncomfortable by this. "We're going together. We're going to become one by refusing his taunts. His ability." Sylar slowly smiled as the two morphed into one. He wasn't Gabriel or Sylar anymore. He was somewhere in between. Morally Gray or something like that, but mostly he was Gabriel. Mostly he was trying. Sylar had been the black part of him. Gabriel, the white. Now he was Gray as his name stated.

"Sounds like a plan." He said aloud before taking the address from the yellow pages and going off to test his new self.

**Author's Note:** Short, but decided to end it with a question. Who is Gablar (probably what he's called though he'd never call himself that) testing his new persona on?


	27. Pitiful World

**Author's Note: **Gabriel's trying so hard it makes me sad that he even has to. Thirty Tales probably won't get an update until December aka when I get my sanity back. 8D

More interesting little notes here and some future insight ~

CHAPTER 27: Pitiful World

_ "Broken homes from separation don't you know it's violation?" – All These Lives, Daughtry _

Isaac finished it. The blindfold was released from his eyes when he saw it. His death. He had painted death scenes a dozen different ways in a dozen different comic books, but this . . . this was different. This was his. He smiled half way almost realized. That's how he'd die. That's how it was going to happen. Sylar was going to rip him to pieces. Isaac knew he deserved it. He deserved a death befitting of his actions. Hadn't he torn Simone's life apart?

"You really can paint the future." The voice was probably the one of his killer. He turned to see him. A clean shaven man with a dark curious look in his eyes. Like the painting dressed all in black. "Just like the paper said. It's fantastic." He peered around like he was in the middle of an art museum. Isaac merely looked to the clock.

"You're late." He said almost in perfect time with his body that shifted forward to tease the serial killer. Sylar almost looked surprised then he laughed and grinned.

"A little inner struggle, but I managed to settle it. I'm here after all." He painted the future so certainly he knew why and how this was to happen if he could not control his appetite. He had to admit the ability was certainly tempting. And useful.

"You're the one who going to kill me." Isaac laid it flat on the table. Like he was waiting for a well anticipated dinner guest to arrive. Sylar, Gabriel, whoever he was fluttered his eye lids in surprise. So he was going to lose control, but the future wasn't written in stone, right?

"I don't want to." Gabriel hesitated looking at the picture the man had just painted. In the painting he saw Isaac's body and his dark form, hand dripping with sweet red sticky blood.

"Why not?" Isaac folded his arms around himself staring at the painting of his death with his soon to be killer.

"I have . . . " He thought very long and hard. "I have a family. Someone who loves me and a baby on the way." Isaac stared at him. He would have never expected this. His killer to be so unsure of it. Of his future. "I try so hard to not be this," He motioned to the painting. "A killer, but every time I try I always end stuck with it again. It's so . . .hard to stop." He looked at the painting cocking his head to the side in just the right way.

"I know how you feel." So it was bonding time. Victim to killer. But Isaac did begin to understand the paintings. He had in fact painted all of Sylar's crimes. The musician in Virginia. The mechanic in Montana. The family man in LA. All of them. They haunted him like his own addiction had. Through it he had murdered the only person who loved him. "I have an addiction and it hurts when I'm not doing it. I had someone too. I loved her so much, but . . .the addiction was more powerful than my love for her." He swallowed hard remembering the gun. "In the end I wasn't strong enough to fight it. In the end I lost her forever. I killed the one woman who could help me."

Gabriel's eyes coursed over Isaac. He then realized this man had given up all hope. A shell of the painter he used to be because someone he loved was gone. He knew that feeling, fighting addiction to save the people around you from the pain. To save yourself from losing them only to hurt them the most. He had killed someone he loved and Gabriel knew by the look in his eyes he would never forgive himself.

"You want to die."Gabriel realized so suddenly it had come to his lips before his mind. Isaac nodded looking at the painting.

"When you don't have people you love who do you live for?" He wondered stepping back. Gabriel knew how horrible it was to live without Elle. He didn't how he did it for so long, but he couldn't do it anymore.

"I don't want to kill you." He said softly looking toward another painting. The girl looked like Claire, covered in twigs and bruises, leaves in her hair and blood on her uniform. She had been running.

"I want you to kill me." Isaac was insisting now. "The woman you love, the baby that she's going to have, you can learn about them. You can paint them. See what's going to happen to them." Isaac just smiled looking to the ceiling. Gabriel moved his hand forward to press Isaac to the ground, pinning him as he laughed.

"You know something about her." Suddenly he felt the impulse to murder this man increase. Isaac just smirked confirming his theory. He flicked his fingers knowing he would kill this man. He pinned him to the floor with paintbrushes. He cried in pain, but it was muted. "Where?"

Isaac lifted his chin over across the room. Gabriel took quick steps toward it nearly shocked by what he saw. It was her alright, blonde hair dripping to her shoulders, a feathery baby doll dress and sensible shoes, a rounded pregnant belly. He knew it was her. In the painting someone else, not him, was kissing her. Holding her face like he did. Like he always did. Making sure her lips were on his focused and certain. Her face looked relaxed and content, but he could see a tear roll down her eye. He focused on the man now. Younger than him probably, skinner, and very lean. He wore dark pants and a light white top. They were standing somewhere Gabriel recognized, but couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"I was trying to draw him. See what he was going to do." Isaac stated through the pain of having wood stuck in his arms. Gabriel wiped around realizing that he knew this man. "She came up. I saw them . . .together. Beautiful little girl." Gabriel bit his teeth together.

"Shut up." He hissed feeling the strong need to just simply kill this man because he painted such a horrible thing. He flicked his wrist again. Two new paintbrushes sunk into his ankles. "You don't know anything about her." He turned back to the painting wanting to burn it. She couldn't do this to him. Judging by the firm, fullness of her belly it hadn't happened yet. Elle was only a month along at most.

"I know what I saw." He choked out through the blood. Gabriel stepped forward menacingly. "You can't change the future." Gabriel stepped forward almost realizing what he was doing. Taunting him into killing him. Making his statement true.

"I will." He stated glancing back at the painting. He wanted to leave so badly, but this man despite the painting of Elle kissing someone else, was in need of death.

"Please," Isaac begged with a cough. "Please just kill me. You'll know first hand who he is. I'm not going to tell you, you know." Gabriel calmly walked to him going to his knees to look into the man's eyes.

"I know." He was saddened with himself for giving in, but more sad with himself at the future. She would kiss someone else. She would cry. Where was he when she was so pregnant? Maybe that's how it was. She'd find someone else to love her. Comfort her. She'd finally have the life she deserved.

And as Isaac screamed softly as his power worked he knew that this was the last person he would ever kill. The first person he didn't kill for their power, but out of pity.

--

Elle was according to her doctors six and a half weeks along. She scooped up the dog hairs happily almost singing a little tune in her head. She enjoyed her job at the pet groomer's. She liked restocking the shelves of dog shampoo and sweeping up the little hairs. She truthfully was enjoying the animals that came in and the people who were regulars and worked there. She had been working the job for nearly two weeks now.

It kept her mind off the baby. Her morning sickness had died down to every other day leaving her only a little tired and a little sore, but she still insisted on working and Sandra saw her point. She hadn't heard from Gabriel in a couple days. He didn't call, but he texted her a couple times saying he was trying and to accept to see him soon.

She really was looking forward to seeing him in general. Soon or otherwise. Claire's prom was in two days which led Elle to doing much needed makeup work on her that night. She smiled dumping the hair away remembering how her pregnancy was progressing. She didn't mind the smell of dogs or dog hair at all in her pregnancy, but other things bothered her. Popcorn and chicken made her want to puke a lot. She wondered when the cravings would kick in though. Her boss, Mandy said when she was pregnant with her little girl, Tessa she had had started to get craving in her fourth month. French fries and fronions.

"Good morning Sandra." Mandy greeted Mrs. Bennet at the door who had Mr. Muggles tucked in her arms. "Does he need a trim for this weekend?" She cooed taking the dog from her arms.

"Just a trim." Sandra insisted before finding Elle and calling her over. Elle toddled over quickly. "I got a call this morning from a man saying he was Claire's biological family saying he wanted to check up on her." Sandra insisted. Elle blinked softly remembering when they had gone to meet Claire's bio mom. "Noah went on the phone with him and talked confirming he was coming. He's actually at the house right now. Got here on a private jet from New York."

"Wow," Elle breathed looking over Sandra. "So he's just checking up on her after all these years?"

"Claire told me you went to see her real mother. She must have called her bio father explaining it. Noah and Claire are talking with him. He's going to be staying with us for a few days. Get to know Claire." Elle nodded simply as Sandra touched her shoulder. "Just a heads up on who your roommate will be." Wait . . . was he sleeping in the office with her? Elle didn't really know what to say. She simply went on working as Sandra left.

When Elle came home she didn't expect the laughing. She didn't expect Claire to be so comfortable with a relative she just found out she had. She certainly didn't expect Lyle or his father to be laughing too. Wasn't Lyle supposed to be at a friend's house or something?

"I'm home." Elle chimed a little embarrassed. Claire shifted herself up as did the relative. Elle's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Elle this is my Uncle Peter." The two merely exchanged looks and laughed. It was a too small world.


	28. Three

**Author's Note: **Peter will only cause more drama and excitement. :)

CHAPTER 28: Three

_ "Are you in? Livin' in sin is the new thing." – Three, Britney Spears_

Elle felt very uncomfortable sleeping in the same room as Claire's only two years older than her uncle. Peter Petrelli was a nurse in New York and very single. He was the brother of politician Nathan Petrelli, Claire's bio father. Due to scandal fear, Claire's grandmother had sent Peter to welcome Claire unofficially into the Petrelli family. Talk about her father and all that. So why couldn't he get a hotel?

Why did the Bennets insist on having his boyish good looks and charm staying in the same room as her on the other side. She swallowed hard letting herself exit the bathroom after getting herself ready for bed. She twitched her lips placing a comforting hand on her stomach like she did oh so many times around Peter who she was noticing looking at her in "that way". Mainly because she had been sort of checking him out. Seeing what he was about.

She was for the first time in her life wearing a bra to bed. White tank top with a white padded bra she had had to get in the next size up. Her breasts had seemed to grow sore and large with pregnancy. She had on long pajama pants even though it was pretty darn hot. Her itty bitty shorts would affect Peter way too much.

She hustled in the room seeing Peter didn't mind exposing himself at all. He was wearing blue boxers that were bagging enough for Elle not to notice a thing and a sleeveless white undershirt. She bit her lower lip as he looked at her with a smile. She remembered telling the Bennets how Peter and her had met when she went to the hospital in New York to get her pregnancy test done. They hadn't talked much as Claire was full of questions.

"Good night Elle." He called letting the blankets of the cot Noah and Lyle had set up roll back as he sat on it. He seemed so proper in that moment, but Elle could have sworn the tone he had hinted of more. Tomorrow they'd be alone before she had to go to work. Then they would have to talk.

"Night Peter." Elle merely said for comfort purpose. She held her flat belly again as if to remind him she was clearly taken.

She moved her fingers over the surface of her flat skin smiling softly as she made her way to her own cot. She tucked herself in thinking about her baby as her fingers stroked her skin. When the time came she wanted to know the sex. She wanted to be able to talk to the baby without using the phrases he or she or even it. She wanted to be able to by the appropriate clothing. Little pink dresses or little blue onies for her baby. She'd know in the coming months and she prayed and knew Gabriel would be holding her hand as she found out.

She missed him so much sometimes she had to convince herself that each day was worth living even without him standing by her. She preferred when he was next to her. She relaxed on her side seeing through the dark that Peter tossed a bit before he settled. She felt her eyes drop close before she fell asleep letting her hand caress the little area on her tummy where her little baby grew inside her.

She felt someone against her. His lips slowly kissing her neck and down her collarbone. She let out a soft gasp as she felt the pressure run through her body. Her eyes tried to focus in the darkness feeling his eyes bore into hers through the thick glasses.

"Gabriel." Elle breathed trying to focus on the sensation of lips against her jaw line. Her hands wrinkled through his hair as she breathed so contently. He worked his hands under her shirt and bra as his other hand cupped her cheek.

"Shh," He breathed as his breath curled against her lips. He kissed her softly pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm here, Elle." He kissed her softly moving his body against hers. Skin on skin. She wasn't sure how her clothes had suddenly gone missing. "I'll always love you and want you." He gasped when she pressed her lips to his, like he wasn't sure she would.

"I want you too. I love you." She kissed him again as he breathed so happily it hurt. She held the sides of his face as he pushed so gently into her. "Oh Gabriel." She breathed again as he held her body, so little and soft.

"Don't you love me too Elle?" The voice came from behind her. Under her. She felt the thick body curl beneath her. Hug her shoulders in a way that made Elle wet. She felt the man's hot breath. Gabriel's voice, but in a lower tone.

"Sylar." She breathed as Gabriel pressed into her softly. She felt another hand press against her clit. Warm and soft and not Gabriel's. His hands were cradling her cheeks softly. She gasped as Sylar rubbed her clit in a rough manner. She burned with a wet intensity.

"Elle," It was Gabriel now. His glasses tightly clinging to his little face. "I love you. I want you. You're mine. Tell me I'm yours." Elle nodded wanting to terribly tell him she was his, but her breath was caught as Sylar kneaded her breasts and pinched her rock hard nipples.

"She likes me better." Sylar mused in her ear with a smile in his voice. "Elle likes it rough. Don't you?" She gasped as he tugged at her hard swollen nipples puckering against her enlarged breasts. She struggled not to come, but he pressed himself into her from behind making her moan so satisfied. She gasped at the feeling over fullness.

"Yes." She breathed out grabbing the hair of the man in front of her and the man behind her. Gabriel's face fluttered with disappointment as she tugged him closer. "I want you both." She was so selfish. She wanted him hard and wanted him so soft and loving.

"Elle I want you to myself." They both said together. Elle couldn't hold onto them both. She wanted them both. She wanted to keep the rough love between the three of them. She felt her hands once full of hair begin to become empty. She tried to snatch air, but found nothing. She fluttered her eyes closed her eyes for a moment then felt something or someone press against her.

"I'm here Elle." Her eyes fluttered at the noise. The voice was Peter Petrelli and he was naked straddling her body under the covers. He pressed down to kiss her. "You can have me and no one else." He whispered in her ear. His lips wrapped around her ear lobe pulling tightly as she felt him sink into her.

"No Gabriel, Sylar." She whispered struggling to struggle against him. His body was so fit and lean. He fit into her perfectly, but so wrong.

"He's not here." Peter whispered and Elle felt her arousal grow. She was wet already as Peter made gentle and hard thrusts into her. "Let yourself take me Elle." Elle felt her body give in.

Her moans woke her up. She thanked her mind and body that it was a dream. She felt her hand curling down her pants stroking her soft lady part. She peered over at Peter's sleeping form to make sure he had not moved. He hadn't. Elle pressed her hands against her breasts before pulling herself to the side. It was only a dream. Something she was half glad and half sad for.

--

Elle yawned pulling herself from the bathroom in the morning. She had on a black and white flared out sun dress. White dress with tiny black polka dots. She was just the slightest bit upset she'd have to spend the next however long with Peter until she had to take the car to work. Sandra was off doing errands. Noah was at work and the kids were at school. That left her and Peter alone.

She hopped down the last step seeing Peter pouring the contents of the Bennet's coffee pot into a dark blue mug. He was wearing a dark shirt and blue jeans on. His hair covering part of his eye. Just enough for Elle to be able to tell his eyes were brown.

"Coffee?" Peter asked tilting the full mug to her. She pressed her two hands to her flat stomach as a reminder again as she shook her head. "It's decaf." He smiled as if he knew the rejection was forth coming.

"I don't drink coffee." She scrambled to the refrigerator looking for the jug of apple juice. She pulled it out then began searching for a glass. "But thank you." Peter nodded dipping his head down as he crumbled the donut bag.

"I got you a muffin." He searched the bag frantically. He retrieved a corn muffin that seemed very perfectly rounded. Elle placed the apple juice back taking the liquid to her lips. "Corn. Sandra said you like corn." Elle placed the muffin under a napkin nodding her thanks. She took a small piece letting it soak her mouth.

"How long are you staying?" Elle asked softly not meaning to sound rude.

"Until Sunday I suppose." That meant today and tomorrow. Tonight and tomorrow night she'd have to sleep in the same room with him. She hoped the dreams didn't come back. The same as last night. "I wanted to see Claire all dressed up for prom tomorrow night." Elle nodded remembering how Claire had on a dark red dress with the off the shoulder sleeves. It looked romantic even though Claire was only taking a friend. "I hear you just got a job." He almost seemed surprised when he said it, but happy.

"Sandra got me one at her groomer's. Just stocking shelves. Cleaning up. It pays just fine. I think I'd gone crazy without it. Once I get a little bigger I think I'll take some time off, but the Bennets are letting me stay in their house until I get my life back together." She chewed against the corn meal smiling softly.

"The way they talk about you I think they're not letting you stay. This is your home Elle." He smiled leaning against the counter. "You are family." She knew Peter was right, but tried to hide a blush.

"So," She swallowed down her muffin. "What are you doing today?"

"Well I guess I'll take a ride around. I have never been to Texas. Look at everything it offers." Elle nodded remembered Peter had picked up a rental car. "Maybe I'll join you for lunch. What time's your break." Elle wanted to say something snotty or something like that, but Peter had this boyish innocence to him that made her want to tell him the truth.

"About two fifteen." She said sipping the last of her juice.

"I'll see you around then." Peter decided pouring the remainder of his house down the sink. "Better get sightseeing." Elle couldn't help, but smile despite the dream and her guilt. She liked Peter. She just loved Gabriel too much to ever imagine herself without him.

--

Gabriel Gray wasn't sure what he was doing in Texas on a Saturday morning. He knew he should have called. Told Elle he was better and coming over. Though killing Isaac Mendez may have been a mistake. He knew it would be the last person he killed for a while. The thought of not seeing Elle or his baby ever ate up his insides. Besides the future he drew wasn't good.

Most of the paintings were unimportant. About other people he didn't know. He caught a glimpse of a painting with the man Elle had kissed and the man running for senate on TV. At a celebration dinner it seemed with thousands of people. He didn't care. He only painted two pictures of his beautiful Elle. One with her in a little petite Elle tugging along Claire who had an arm full of books and dragging along a rolled suit case. Elle's belly was rounded, but not well enough to show she had a Gray growing inside her. September maybe when Claire was going to college. The other painting was of Elle going into labor. Her little hands grabbing her stomach in an unfamiliar apartment.

Gabriel was at the Bennet home. He wanted to surprise her. So badly. He wanted to tell her he was done being without her. Done being a lonely ex fiancé. He wanted to be a fiancé and baby daddy. He wanted to belong to her again forever. He was at the front door wrapping his fingers around the knob. Somehow he had forgotten to knock and just opened the door. He noticed Elle's car was there, but another car. Unfamiliar. His jaw tightened as he walked inside unlucky the door with his ability.

He heard his princess laughing softly. He was glad she was happy until he found the source. In the kitchen was the man in the painting. The one who kissed Elle. Elle had the sparks fluttering in his hand as he smiled at them. Looking at the jumping blue sparks like they were his. Like she was his. He knew that look. The longing in this man's eyes.

Gabriel took quick steps slamming the individual to the counter behind him. Elle let out a gasp as her head turned. The other man choked out a gasp as well. But he saw Elle smile. For a second, but in that second she was happy. In that second he lost all focus. He pressed his hand to Peter's neck slamming his head down letting his dark stare tackle this man.

"Gabriel don't!" Elle screamed, but he tightened his hold on the man. "Stop it! You're killing him!" Gabriel didn't exactly care. This man would never know the pleasure of his Elle's lips. Ever.


	29. Good and Bad

**Author's Note: **Love triangles often confuse and infuriate me. They never get better only get worse.

CHAPTER 29: Good and Bad

_ "I want your ugly. I want your disease." –Bad Romance, Lady Gaga_

Elle hadn't really had time to notice him charging in like he was her frickin knight in shining armor. She had let out she had an ability. After Claire pretty much showed him hers last night at dinner. Peter had admitted to having one too and this morning he wanted to know what hers was. She showed it off and he complimented her on how pretty it was. That's when Gabriel had shown up.

For a split second she felt her heart leap into her throat. He was back, despite the stupid thing she had read in the paper Noah brought her. Saying he had killed an artist. She didn't actually care that Isaac was dead. She remembered Bennet had told her Isaac had murdered his girlfriend. Even Peter had cut in glad the painter was dead, but then he had to go and do what he was doing now. Peter sputtered a choke.

"Gabriel, no." Elle's voice sputtered in pattern. "Stop." She struck a bolt of lightning at his shoulders causing him to release Peter and fall backwards. Elle debated who to go to. Peter who was getting himself together from nearly being choked to death or Gabriel who she had just shocked into submission. She merely looked between the two.

"Elle?' Gabriel's voice seemed so pained above the choking. As Peter leaned against the sink grabbing his neck. Elle just smiled as Gabriel struggled to get up. She helped him a bit. As he smiled looking into her eyes. A five second reunion before the questions started. "Who's he?"

"Claire's uncle." Elle stated as Peter merely waved at the man who almost murdered him. Gabriel sneered half heartedly.

"Who's he?" Peter asked rubbing his neck watching as Elle's fingers fluttered over the man's arms.

"My . . ." She struggled to find the words, but just before Gabriel could butt in she found them. "Fiancé, Gabriel." Gabriel as if mocking Peter wrapped an arm around Elle squeezing her shoulders as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Peter breathed out looking over the man. Ruggad in appearance. Taller than him by a few inches. He looked like a man who was willing to fight for the woman he loved. Dark tall and handsome. At least Peter knew that he may be Elle's type. All he had to do was grow some stubble.

"You have an ability?" He asked remembering the force he had felt before the man had even touched him. Gabriel looked to Elle who waved her hand pressing to his chest.

"Peter knows about us. Claire and I. He has an ability too." Elle mused realizing suddenly that she probably shouldn't have added fuel to the fire. A tempting ability might drive Gabriel over the edge. She could even feel his hold tighten around her shoulders.

"What can you do?" He wondered feeling his eyes narrow at the man he knew would steal his very pregnant fiancée away in the distant future.

"I can fly. Sometimes paint the future." Gabriel swallowed at the sound of the powers. Flying would save time, but painting the future he already had. And he really didn't want that. "You."

"Lots of things." Gabriel mused almost laughing. "I'm very special." Peter saw the way he touched Elle. With love and devotion. No doubt in his mind that the baby she was carrying was his. He even saw Gabriel slipped his fingers down to rub the flat surface of her stomach. Caressing her like she was the beauty she was. Though every time Peter's heart quickened at thoughts of Elle he'd see Gabriel's grip tighten on her.

"I can't believe you came back." She cooed letting her body and arms wrap around him. Gabriel never let his gaze off of Peter as she embraced him. Both men were right to be weary of the other. "I missed you baby." She peered up into his eyes allowing Gabriel to drop his guard and smile at his woman. He leaned down to press a kiss on her lips. Cute, but not passionate. He felt uncomfortable letting Peter see how much he had to offer. Letting Peter envision a kiss like that.

"I always miss you." Gabriel half smiled brushing the hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. Elle took his hand twisting to look at Peter. She glanced back at Gabriel for a moment to speak to him.

"I have to go to work, but I can have dinner with you tonight." Elle insisted running her fingers through his hair. "After Claire goes to prom." She hummed kissing his lips softly. Gabriel kissed her hand.

"Alright." He eyed Peter again wearily. He patted his fingers across her scalp smiling at she smoothed out his hair with his fingers. Shorter then she last remembered which disappointed her just a bit. "I still have your phone number so I'll call you tonight." He kissed her again leaving her unsure if he should. Elle seemed happy so he decided tonight it could be just them.

"Are you alright with picking Claire and Zach up?" Elle asked Peter as she heard Gabriel leave. Peter merely nodded smiling half heartedly.

"You really love him." Peter breathed out watching the door closed. Elle sighed contently.

"Very much." She kissed the ring on her finger before grabbing her keys. "Well have to go to work so tonight can come sooner." Peter watched Elle leave as he wondered if he was way out of his league with her.

--

She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. Nervous enough to fry the leather in her car seat on the way to the restaurant. Isn't an all too fancy place Gabriel had suggested. Just a chain restaurant with junk cluttering the wall. Maybe she was nervous because he was late. She was nervous because he had killed Isaac Mendez despite how bad everyone said he was. So she sat in the booth in the back of the restaurant waiting.

"I'm sorry." She peered up at him smiling at the reason he was late. He had a little white teddy bear in hand and a bouquet of roses. "It was hard deciding what you worth." He bent down to hand her the gifts and kissed her holding her face so gently. "I wanted to buy you the whole store." He pressed his hand to her belly for a second before sitting across from her. She smiled softly before smelling the roses.

"They're so beautiful Gabriel." She placed them in the empty spot beside her as she hugged the bear with the Congratulations shirt on. "Thank you." Gabriel smiled and she saw he was wearing a black button down shirt and dark pants. Something she favored on him. He reached across the table to grab her hand. She smiled almost blushing like a school girl on her first date.

"I missed you, Elle." His eyes seemed so sad and full as his two big hands wrapped around hers.

"Oh are we celebrating something?" The middle aged waitress with the short hair cut asked. Elle went to say something, but Gabriel got it out first.

"My fiancée just found out she's pregnant." Gabriel declared with a proud fatherly smile. The waitress wished them congratulations before taking their drink order. Coke for Gabriel, water for Elle. The blonde smiled at Gabriel as the waitress left. She swallowed before speaking.

"You killed Isaac Mendez." She said in a low tone. Gabriel didn't expect her to say that, but he didn't expect her to grip his hand tighter. She flickered her gaze to him.

"I wasn't going to." Gabriel insisted. "Really Elle, but . . . he wanted to die." He pressed Elle's hand to his lips. "It's hard sometimes."

"Just don't do it again. Try to control yourself. Okay?" She asked shifting forward as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Okay." He insisted. The drinks came and while Gabriel ordered some pasta Elle looked over the salads ordering a healthy one as she pressed her hand to her belly. The waitress left to put the orders in the back. "How are you? Getting enough sleep? Food? Morning sickness stopped yet?" He had read just a bit on pregnancy in his absence with her. Preparing himself for when he could finally take care of her.

"Everyone is always making sure I eat right. I think I gained like five pounds already, but I'm going to balloon out in the coming months." She rubbed her belly again and even gaining five pounds still made her skinny. "Sleeping all through the night." She didn't mention the sex dreams that seemed to come so often. "Morning sickness disappeared about a week ago. What about you? How are you doing?" Gabriel smiled and Elle could see he could have cared less about himself.

"Really good." He admitted truthfully. "Minus the Isaac incident I've been coping with the hunger." She held his hand gently. "How's everyone?" He wondered.

"Mr. Bennet got a new job at a non secret operative paper company. Sandra is lugging around Mr. Muggles to a dog show in Houston tomorrow. Lyle is taking driving lessons. Claire is so beautiful going to prom with Zach tonight. Just friends. She found her biological mom. And Peter came instead of his brother her real father, but it is a start of finding out who she is. He's staying until tomorrow." Gabriel nodded softly clinging to her fingers. "Does this mean you're here to stay?" Her eyes were so innocent Gabriel was sure he couldn't ever leave her again. He'd die before that.

"If you want me." He told her. She leaned forward pecking his lips softly stroking his cheek.

"I always want you Gabriel." She kissed him again.

"Well then I guess I'll have to stay." He grinned. "t might take me a few trips to get my stuff down. I already closed Gary and Sons for good. I want to devote myself entirely to you and our family." He smiled holding her hands softly. "I was looking for apartments and jobs in the paper. I found a little condo not too far from where you live, but I'm going to be staying in a hotel until I found a permanent place. Looking for two bedrooms." Anytime he mentioned something about the baby he beamed with joy.

"I have a doctor's appointment set up in a few weeks. I was hoping you'd come." She asked nibbling against her lower lip.

"I wouldn't miss it." Gabriel said smiling like a fool. Elle was quite aware how much he wanted her and the baby they shared together. They both had always wanted this. A family.

--

"Here we are." Gabriel said unlocking the door to his hotel room. A bigger model than his last. She peered around at the little living area. A nice couch, a television set. She smiled at his home for a couple weeks.

"Nice." She moved folding her arms under her sore breasts. She mused watching Gabriel watch her. "You could ask Noah to-"

"I'd rather live here." He insisted with a laugh stepping inside to hug her gently after the very good meal they had shared together. "Bennet thinks of you as his daughter. I highly doubt he'd want me deflowering you over and over again in his own home." She laughed turning to meet his gaze in his arms. She ran her fingers over his lips.

"You know just what to say to get a girl in the mood." It didn't take much to get Elle going these days though. Seeing Gabriel made her horny. She chalked it down to the baby growing inside her. She touched herself a lot and dreamed about him making love to her in every way he knew how. He didn't hesitate to kiss her and when she did she made an awfully cute moan. Satisfied and needy.

"I forgot how good you taste." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her letting his tongue become reacquainted with her mouth. Every corner of it. Elle was already fluttering against him curling her hands in his hair for more.

"Don't stop until you're sick of me." Elle breathed throwing the work shirt over her head and aside quickly. Gabriel laughed against her lips seeing the new black bra. A size bigger to hold her inflated breasts.

"I never get sick of you." He lifted her up against his body taking her to the king size bed. He pushed her on gently letting his hands fiddled with the clasp.

"The baby makes me want you more than I thought I could." She told him grabbing his hair as she moaned heaving her breasts at him as he released them into his mouth. She cried so loudly she thought she'd break. "Oh Gabriel it feels . . . so good." His warm salvia coated her sore breasts quickly. Her breath got caught up on her throat. She ran her fingers through his hair so lovingly she felt her love seep from her pores.

He straddled her carefully feeling his excitement grow. Elle pressed her little fingers against the buttons of his shirt undoing them as he carefully kneaded her breasts. She moaned in almost pain at the feeling of his fingers against her bare skin. They were sore, but the way he touched her made her wet. He shrugged off his shirt when all the buttons were undone.

"Mmmm. . ." She said softly letting her eyes close lightly. He tugged at the dark dress pants she wore. He was very eager. She could tell by how quickly she was naked on the bed. When she opened her eyes he was bringing his boxers around his ankles.

"God I missed you." He said bending down to kiss her lips feverously. She felt him slowly sink into her letting out a deep gasp. He continued kissing her and pumping into her all in time together. One of his hands cradled her face while the other pressed hard to steady her rounded little hip.

"Oh God!" She cried fluttered her muscles against him. He grabbed her tighter. She'd have a bruise. "Sylar." She felt him stop letting his lips slip off hers. She looked into his eyes seeing the confusion and dishearten illusion. He wasn't moving against her anymore just stalled inside her.

"What?" His face looked unbelievable. Had she said what he thought? "What did you say?" Somewhere inside him the man he had combined with was laughing. In triumph.

"Gabriel, please." She was so engulfed in pleasure she wasn't sure what she had said. "I'm sorry. Don't stop alright." She moved her hand across his face. "Please. I . . . please." She was begging so badly he couldn't deny her now. In this moment he had to give Elle what she wanted.

"She wants me." Something in his head told him. It was Sylar his other self. The person he had put himself in. "Let me have her."

"Gabriel," She moaned. "I didn't mean to. I . . .was having dreams. There were two of you. Sylar and Gabriel. It . . . made me . . .realize I want you to love me and take me roughly." Gabriel found himself understanding her. Understanding Sylar.

"I want you to be happy." He kissed her cheek softly letting his lips whisper in her ear. "How do you want me Elle?" She gasped hearing the sound. She rubbed his cheek softly.

"I just want you." She wrinkled her hands in his hair. "Don't think. Just . . . do me." Gabriel found himself embracing that fact.

He pushed into her in slow gentle movements. She fluttered softly arching her back letting him kiss her again. She said his name against his lips as he kissed her. She felt bad for calling him Sylar. Probably not something he wanted to be called when he was trying so hard to get rid of him. But she did love every part that was Gabriel Gray. The good, the bad, and the murderous.

She felt her body flutter around him as she orgasamed in a horrible array of groans. He grunted with her and she wondered if things would be this way forever.


	30. Noah

**Author's Note: **Not going to lie this is fluffy to no end. Peter's probably maybe not out of the picture yet. There is still te question on whether or not the painting Gabriel saw will come true.

CHAPTER 30: Noah

_ Babies are such a nice way to start people –Don Herold_

Elle probably shouldn't have fallen asleep in Gabriel's arms, but he felt so good and right. It felt fantastic to be in his arms again. Resting and so whole. She shifted mewing softly letting her fingers run across his little chest hairs. Gabriel stroked her little finger bringing them to his lips.

"Sorry if I made you mad." Elle snuggled against the blankets softly speaking about the night before. She peered her little eyes up at him. He just smiled stroking her hair back so he could see her face.

"You never can make me mad." It was a bit of a lie. He had been upset she had brought up Sylar, but he could understand what she needed now. She needed him to satisfy her. Maybe then he could stop Peter from kissing his woman.

"I like it when you get angry sometimes." She cuddled further into him wrapping her one arm around her shoulder while placing the other on his chest. He sighed almost cringing hearing the eagerness in her voice.

"I'm better now Elle." He explained running his fingers through her golden hair. "I can . . .I can be a good father to our baby." He placed his hand under the sheets down to her flat belly. "I can be a good man for you." His eyes seemed so sad yet understanding. She pressed her hands to the side of his face kissing him gently.

"You never had to prove anything to me Gabriel." She said before kissing him again. "It's taken me too long to realize I love you so much it doesn't matter if you are a good person or a bad person. As long as you love me and our baby," She pressed her hand to the hand resting on her stomach. "I'll be fine." She knew he needed to better himself and he had. He had succeeded in becoming a decent individual. It cost a murderous painter his life, but it didn't matter. She was pregnant and he was here. That had to mean he loved her.

"I know, baby." He smiled kissing her forehead as she curled her little body against him. "I know. I'll start looking for an apartment. A job. I saw a help wanted sign in a local radio shack. I'm good at fixing things. I can learn anything to protect you." He rubbed her stomach letting her hand caress his. "Our family." She purred squeezing herself against his board shoulders.

"I want that too." She sighed happily letting her eyes flutter closed. "I always wanted a family and now we can have one." She took his hand from her stomach to hold it. "Together." He knew she was right. They'd be a family soon.

--

Somehow coming back to the Bennets felt slightly wrong. Slightly like she was sneaking back in from a one night stand or a man her father had told her never to see again. Neither was true. None of these things were true about Gabriel. If anything he wanted her around more. Noah wanted them together as she wanted them to be.

"I see you." Claire piped in taking herself from the top step down. Elle just cringed pulling her shirt further up. Claire was smiling though. "So are you guys officially back together?"

"Yeah." Claire stated moving hair from the young blonde's face. Claire smiled happily. "Did you have fun at prom?"

"It was better than I thought it would be. Zach is so much fun." Elle smiled almost laughing as she turned her head. Only one bed in the office. Claire noticed the turn seeing Elle's face drop for a moment. "Peter left this morning, but he promised to come back to check on me seeing as my dad refuses." Elle then turned to Claire to hug her. The way she said it sounded like her bio dad didn't love her.

"I'm sure he cares about you Claire." She stroked her fingers through the girl's hair. "He probably has a lot on his plate now." She knew Claire's bio dad was running for Senator or something.

"Yeah, okay." Claire almost seemed reassured. "Does this mean you're moving out?" Claire's eyes peered up into Elle's.

"When Gabriel gets money and a job I'm sure he'll find a house for us." She smiled softly letting her fingers smooth each strand of Claire's hair. "I don't want to be a burden to you guys anymore."

"You aren't." Claire insisted. "I won't mind if you stayed her forever, but I guess you have to take care of your own family." Claire let her eyes move to the flat stomach. "You nervous about being a mom?"

"It hasn't really crossed my mind." Elle admitted. "I mean I know I'm having a baby with Gabriel, but the fact I'm going to be a mother . . ." She seemed almost relieved at the word. "Hasn't crossed my mind yet, but I'll let you know when that happens." Claire just smiled as the two girls let themselves realize that they truly did need each other in times like this.

--

Elle rubbed her growing belly. It wasn't quite large enough for her to buy bigger clothes without being embarrassed, but she did sometimes have Gabriel buy pants with a bigger waist band and shirts with more room in the chest area. Her tummy protruded in a rounded bump that made her inner belly button stick out a bit.

She was just about entering week eighteen of her pregnancy and very excited that after breakfast her and Gabriel would be getting to know the sex of their baby. Every time they went to the doctors Gabriel insisted on not knowing if they were having a daughter or son. He liked to be surprised, but Elle wanted to know what color to paint the nursery in their cozy little condo Elle had snatched up for them eight weeks earlier.

Before having enough money to rent Gabriel had gotten a job as a repair man at a local radio shack. His dream was to get enough money to open up a new shop here. Like the one where he and Elle met. The Bennets had been very kind to Elle and welcoming to Gabriel, though Peter had come down for Claire's graduation causing an unhealthy riff between the pair of young men. Elle knew Peter liked her, but assured Gabriel very often that she was his. They talked about wedding plans sometimes, but Elle wanted to wait after the baby was born. She claimed not to be walking down the aisle with a big bulge in her stomach.

She squeezed Gabriel's hand as they sat in the diner that Saturday morning. A day they both had off just for this little appointment. It was a sort of tradition to come here to the Burnt Toast Diner for every appointment they scheduled. All in all they had been to the diner almost four times. Gabriel still looked over the menu squeezing her hand in excitement as the breakfast rush paraded in. Elle had her eyes on her little belly peeking over the waist of her black sweats and stretching out her gray baby doll. Gabriel liked to get her cute clothes with frills and puffy sleeves.

"Oh," It was their waitress. Elle peered up at the little red haired doe eyed girl looking at Elle's belly. "That baby's getting so big so fast." Charlie smiled as Elle concluded with a smile. Gabriel joined in snapping the menu closed. "Should I just put in the usual for you guys?" The woman had a memory like a steel trap. It made Elle almost worry about coming here because Gabriel looked at Charlie funny. Like a way Sylar would, but she liked coming here. The food was pretty good, but she liked the way Charlie treated her and Gabriel. And Gabriel's actions as well.

"That'd be fine for me darling." Gabriel handed the girl his menu letting a Texas accent spill out as if it were natural. Elle smiled, but looked to Charlie quickly.

"We're in the mood for something different today , Charlie." Elle smiled peering at the menu in order to retrieve her hand from Gabriel's grasp, who just stared at her like she was a strange creature from outer space. "Can I have . . . two eggs, a glass of apple juice, and three sides, sausage, bacon, and pork roll." She closed her menu smiling at Charlie who nodded repeating it all to Elle who agreed.

"Are you going to eat all that honey?" His accent remained for Elle's benefit. Elle just nodded stroking her belly.

"Baby's big debut. Daddy finally wants to know if we can call our little one he or she." Gabriel half smiled as Charlie smiled softly before leaving kissing the man Elle recognized as an Asian bus boy who appeared to be dating Charlie before she put the order into the back.

"Oh." She cooed softly. "Want my guess?" She wondered. Elle insisted actually. All her friends at work had guessed already. They were actually split fifty, fifty. Even the Bennets were split. Lyle and Claire though it was a girl while Noah and Sandra though it was a boy. "I think boy. You're high up. That usually means boy." Elle rubbed her belly softly. Gabriel loved to watch her. "I'll put your orders in." Elle just kept her eyes on her stomach.

"You really want to know the sex." Gabriel realized letting his fake accent disappear.

"I do. I want to start thinking about names too. It might be too soon, but wouldn't that be great to call our little on by his name. Get used to it." She kissed his cheek softy feeling the little stubble. "And who told you you can get rid of that accent so quickly." She poked his nose which caused him to laugh.

"Sorry, mame." He pretended to tip his hat, but the accent disappeared when he talked again. "I want to save it for this afternoon after we find out what our baby is." Elle almost blushed at the idea of Gabriel pretending to be a native Texan in the bedroom. Another little tradition she looked forward to. She kissed him softly.

"Can't wait." She said softly knowing that life was just about as perfect as it got.

--

"Okay Miss Bishop," Dr. Flora, the female doctor that Sandra had helped her pick out was spreading the gel with the wand over Elle's little tummy. Gabriel held her hand watching the screen as the doctor looked for the baby. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Positive." She piped in before Gabriel could have any say. "I want to know." Gabriel squeezed her hand as the shadowy object of a baby came up on the screen.

"Okay," The middle aged doctor said as the baby's head came into view. The child had a round noggin that looked to Elle like the baby would be smart. The little arms were out to its sides as the legs stretched outward. Elle made a little excited noise about seeing her baby again. "It looks like," Elle held her breath wondering what her child was. "You're having a boy." She pointed at the screen at the little object that made boys and girls so different. Her face turned to Gabriel who was just staring at the picture on screen.

"A boy." She squeezed his hand even tighter. "Gabriel, we're having a baby boy." It hit him hard. This was all so real. His baby was so beautiful on the screen and thoughts fluttered about his head. He was having a son.

He wondered if his little boy would have his eyes or Elle's. His hair or Elle's. He hoped he had Elle's smile. He hoped he was as beautiful as Elle was. He hoped his boy was healthy, happy, and safe when he was born and lived forever that way. But what made him most amazed was the fact that he and Elle through their own love had created him. It seemed so surreal to him. He knew how it all worked, but to create a life when he had destroyed so many seemed so supreme. He knew this baby, his son, would be the best thing he would ever make. He already loved his baby boy from the moment he knew he existed and knew that love would never fade. Just like his love for Elle.

The doctor said she would need to check on Elle in six weeks. By then Elle would be bigger and more round. Gabriel smiled knowing by then their son would be almost done cooking. Almost ready to see the world. In the car ride they talked a little about the aspects of having a son.

"I think he'll like trucks." Elle insisted rubbing her belly. "We'll make his room light blue. Maybe Noah can help." She glanced at the photo of their son. Black and white they couldn't afford the advanced photo.

"He'll be thrilled to help." Gabriel smiled in assistance. "Have you been thinking names?" He didn't have to ask. He knew she had. He saw her look at baby names. She had bought to books on them.

"Yeah." She smiled happily looking at her stomach. "I think . . .I think I want his name to have meaning." She insisted.

"Like name him after someone?" Gabriel wondered. He had been named after an angel where Elle had been named after her grandmother.

"Yes." She insisted and Gabriel wondered what she was going to say. Her father, but she barely knew him. He didn't know his own father very much. "I wanted to name him . . .Noah." Gabriel almost flinched at the name, but it set into his mind. It made sense. Complete sense actually. Noah Bennet had done so much for them. He was like a father to Elle. Gabriel's former partner. He let Elle live with his family when she had nowhere else to go.

"Yeah." Gabriel agreed pulling the car up to their condo. "Noah Gray." Elle let out a little gasp at the name, but she smiled.

"I think I felt him move." She looked to Gabriel as the engine halted. She pressed her hand to her stomach. "I think he likes the name." Gabriel smiled pressing his hand to her stomach wondering if he could feel. "It was like little butterflies. Like when I first met you." She peered up into his face and stole a kiss from him. She was happy now. She deserved it. They deserved this. Condo, car, baby boy. She knew things might be rough, but she knew she had him. She had her little fluttery butterfly boy too. Noah Gray.


	31. Glow

**Author's Note: **A sort little chapter, but a chapter none the less.

CHAPTER 31: Glow

_ "Teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be." – Savin' Me_

After the middle of the sixth month Elle felt huge. She felt terrible about her body sometimes and sometimes she would glow so happily Gabriel couldn't help, but kiss her. He had ordered a chef salad that night at the diner. It was a dinner Elle had insisted on. She loved the Burnt Toast Diner and it was hard to deny a pregnant woman her cravings. Besides whenever he had tried to direct her to something else she'd zap him hard then cry and ask him to make love to her. When he told her not he wouldn't she'd beg and plead until she got what she wanted.

Gabriel began to eat his chef salad as little Charlie paraded back after handing the rounded bellied blonde her all the works burger. He picked at the hardboiled egg piece along with stabbing a piece of lettuce listening as Elle crunched into her burger allowing the ketchup to pour out the sides. She didn't bother being proper. Elle had taken leave from her job under her boss' order. Mainly because she was so big. She was clearly all baby.

She often remarked to Gabriel that Noah was going to be a big boy. Sometimes they'd lay in their little bed for hours with Gabriel's ear perked to her belly as she raked her fingers through his shortened hair. He'd listen to his son roll about, but he didn't kick too often. The first time he kicked was they were at the Bennets for dinner. Elle made a little jump at the table while Sandra had instructed her to sit down after she had helped her peel potatoes, carrying all that wait made her tired often. She had put her little hand to her stomach smiling exclaiming to Sandra her unborn son had kicked.

When Gabriel had come into the room after discussing something with Noah, as they often did, her baby had kicked again. She told Gabriel to hurry and come over. His hand went to her tummy and sure enough he kicked for his daddy. They hadn't decided to tell Noah Bennet they were naming their son after him. They decided to wait until after he was born. Let it be a surprise. Besides Elle and Gabriel had millions of names for their bundle of joy.

Gabriel couldn't help how hungry Elle seemed lately. She ate little snacks between meals and got weird cravings. Just two nights ago she had woken him out of a sound sleep demanding he get her German chocolate cake. He asked her where he could find something like that at three in the morning to which she responded by pouting and telling him the baby needed it. He went to about eleven different places until he found a German bakery about twenty miles away from their condo. When he got back Elle was waiting with the craving still in tack. He smiled watching her eat the cake, kissing her chocolate lips and rubbing her stomach as little Noah rolled in delight.

Gabriel didn't usually take his attention so much from his little loving fiancée, but Charlie, the waitress, the one he had realized just days before had been on the list he had gotten from Candice, was dipping her head down and almost crying. The Japanese bus boy was holding her rubbing her back softly.

"You stare at her too much." Elle concluded spitting out pieces of her burger. She wiped her mouth clean as Gabriel's head tipped toward the mother of his unborn child.

"I . . ." He couldn't really explain it. He could tell something was wrong with her. Not just because she had an ability, but there was something wrong with her brain. He could see it. A blood clot. Small, but deadly. It was hurting her and he may know how to fix it.

"It's alright." She dipped her French fry into the puddle of ketchup beside her half eaten burger. "You can look at other woman now that I'm fat and ugly." She hide her puffy round face from Gabriel's eye sight. Something she knew he disliked.

"Oh Elle, come on." He insisted scouting his chair closer to her. "We both know you are the most beautiful woman on the plant and I can never be attracted to someone as much as I am attracted to you." He kissed her forehead moving the hair from her eyes.

"Prove it to me tonight." She pondered running her fingers through his cropped hair. He just smiled and kissed her. He enjoyed proving his love to her.

--

Elle usually found her lips against Gabriel's often. She loved their little condo that was pretty darn close to the people she considered family. Whenever Elle pressed herself against him lately he felt the unbelievable feeling of his child fluttering about inside her. They held each other's faces just inside their little room.

He moved her to sit on the bed moving his fingers through his blonde wavy curls. She breathed out against his lips. Gabriel was careful kissing her taking in her breath, hot and close. She whispered his name and he smiled. Not just because of that fact, but because she seemed so happy. She wore pregnancy well and more often she loved her body then she didn't love it.

He felt her hands fiddling with the buckle of his belt giggling against his lips. He loved the way she laughed. Her belly seemed to roll with her little girlish laughs. She pushed his pants down once the belt was off tossed to the side. He removed her clothes quickly using only the slightest bit of his abilities as they huffed in an odd unforeseen mounting breath.

"You know I love you, right?" Elle asked letting her lips pucker against his as her little finger tips undid each of his buttons on his shirt. Gabriel just smiled chuckling pressing his hand to her warm belly.

"He proves it." He rubbed her belly softly . She smiled tickling his neck with little shocks. His huger was still curdled inside him, but he controlled it. He struggled some days more than others, but every time he looked at the rounded bulge in Elle's belly. He was doing this for Noah. He was doing this for his son. He fought this hunger for him most of all.

"I know." She whispered pushing him down to the bed. She undid her bra and slipped off her panties. "Gabriel?" She stroked his chest hairs smiling as she leaned on her protruding tummy to kiss his lips.

"Mmmm?" He moaned against her lips as she slipped her tongue against his.

"Tell me how beautiful I am." She flipped her blonde hair over h one shoulder. She positioned herself so that she was hovering against his hard erection.

"You are so beautiful Elle." He said through his tense arousal. He stroked her cheek and brushing the blonde curls from her hair. "You just get more beautiful every day." He ran his thumb over her lower lip as she smiled. "You glow, Elle." She pressed herself down on him letting a giggle curl from her throat as she held back a gasp.

"You made me glow." She stated as she rode him, one hand on her belly while the other positioned itself on her shoulder. She gasped feeling the surge well up inside her. It was all love. Her baby and for him. She adored this life most.

--

Gabriel smiled knowing he didn't have to get up for work. He rubbed her belly above the covers as she slept. She wrapped her fingers against his neck sighing as the morning air breathed into the room. He brushed his fingers through her hair kissing her forehead lightly. He wondered about his life before he had met Elle. How dark and empty it had been.

He had been in the dark about everything. Love, life, passion, society, beauty. He had been a lonely little boy and Elle had come into his life saving him. Making him a man. She loved him with all her heart and he the same. They loved through death and time. Through the distance apart and through the murders he had committed. It wasn't something he ever expected to have. He never thought that he'd be lying in bed next to his very pregnant fiancée two years after he had killed his first person. He didn't even think he'd be alive let alone in bed with the definition of beauty.

He never thought he'd fall in love. His mother always told him she would be the only woman in his life. Allow he dated sometimes. Nobody ever made him feel the way Elle did. If it hadn't been crazy in society he would have asked her to marry him after he had found out how special she was. He kissed her forehead again. The vibration of his cell phone erupted on his bed side. He flittered his eyes from her toward the device. He picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" He answered as Elle's fingernails scrapped against his neck as he pulled away. She let out a soft little whimper.

"Gabriel," It was Bennet's voice through a rush of wind. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" He almost sounded hesitant. He wasn't sure what kind of favor he could have to ask him.

"Could you pick up Peter from the airport this afternoon?" Gabriel nearly broke the phone in his hand. Only Elle's little less then PG moan could stop him.

"I don't really think I could." He decided to say continuing to pet Elle's head with his one hand while cradling the phone with his other.

"He's just going to be in town for a few days." Noah stated almost begging in a way. "Claire would really like to show him her dorm." Noah knew that Gabriel had a little soft spot for the former cheerleader. Mainly because Elle adored her so much. Even holding a birthday party for her last month. "It would mean a lot to Claire."

"Don't guilt me into this Bennet." He really had trouble calling him Noah now that he was going to have a son named Noah. "You know how I feel about him." Noah and Gabriel often had drinks over Petrelli and how his welcome was often over stayed. Noah tried to convince the former serial killer that Peter's mild flirtation with Elle was nothing to worry over. Though Gabriel worried over Elle as much as any fiancé.

"I do, but Elle would appreciate you picking him up." He cringed as Elle moaned so softly and pornographically against him. He closed his eyes feeling himself harden. He knew he was wrapped around her little fingers. He wondered if his son would so easily make him cave in as well.

"I'm not going to promise you anything, Bennet." Gabriel admitted trying to figure out if he should pick the young man who mildly flirted with his soon to be wife and soon to be mother of his child. Bennet sighed saying he'd asked Peter to call him when he got in. He might be able to pick him up, but Bennet didn't promise either. They said their farewells before hanging up. He placed the phone to the side as he felt a shift in the sheets. Her little hand grabbed onto his erection caused by her moans.

"Mmm, who was that?" She ran her little fingers up and down his length before running her fingers up his neck.

"Shouldn't worry." He assured her kissing her forehead brushing the bangs from her pale skin. "Still tired baby?" He asked in a sweet little voice as a distraction. He just saw her smile and press her forehead to his chest.

"Baby woke me up." Her hands went to brace her stomach. "Four times last night and just right now. I was having a really good dream too." She felt the baby kick inside her rolling around with excitement.

"Really?" He smirked a bit. "What about?"

"What do you think?" She smiled seductively kissing him on the lips playfully. He returned with an equal amount of force. "Can you pick up some breakfast for us? Waffles from the diner?"

"Is something wrong with our waffle iron?" Gabriel wondered in a little confusion. Waffles were the first thing Elle started craving with little Noah. He made sure he could make them whenever she needed them.

"I was trying to make them a couple days ago and fired it in frustration." Elle smiled kissing him again. "You know about our little waffler." She rubbed her belly again peering down at the little stretch marks. "Has to have his waffles when he wants them." She almost laughed at the thought as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright." He said rubbing her head then going down to kiss her tummy where his son laid. "Daddy's going to be right back with waffles." He kissed her puckered skin with a small smile. He got up quickly to get dress and return to his family with breakfast.


	32. Saving Charlie

**Author's Note: **More of Charlie in this chapter hence the title. Peter's story line is unfolding as well as another. The painting Isaac painted a while back will happen soon and it will be revealed why.

CHAPTER 32: Saving Charlie

_ "__Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye." – She's My Cherry Pie, Poison_

Gabriel found the Burnt Toast Diner more than busy in the morning. It was a hell whole. Patrons nearly ran him over trying to get in. Lynette shouted orders to the back she attempted to fumble with a tray of eggs and too sweet pancakes to a table of tourists. Gabriel sat at one of the few seats at the bar. Lynette rushed back catching his eye.

"Gabriel honey," The pair had become known in the diner after a while. Elle loved the food and he found it so hard to deny her anything. "Where's your little pregnant beauty?" She smiled and he remembered what an impression the older woman made on Elle.

"At home waiting for breakfast in bed." He grinned. Lynette pulled out a pen and paper.

"What can I get for you darling?" She asked in the little Texas accent he put on for Elle's amusement so many times before.

"Two orders of waffles." He insisted. "Just that." He fiddled with the watch on his wrist as Lynette scribbled it down.

"I'll try the best I can to get those made and wrapped up for you." Lynette sounded as if that were going to be a great challenge. A loud clash of plates in the back made her glare and roll her eyes muttering something about one of the new waiters.

"Take your time. Elle's not very patient, but she and the baby do like their waffles." Lynette laughed at the comment fiddling the order in the back saying to rush it. She was a good person Gabriel decided. Usually when Elle had to wait she got frustrated and when that happened she tended to spark. He often wondered if those sparks were good for the baby.

He peered around noticing the absence of his and Elle's favorite waitress. Usually Charlie would be head of the line of waitresses and waiters, but now there were other employees roaming about giving out coffee and pancakes. He looked to Lynette who was about to go introduce herself to another table when he caught her arm.

"Where's Charlie?" He almost seemed worried because he knew her blood clot was getting worse by the day. He just knew it somehow.

"In the back with Hiro." He assumed that was her Japanese boyfriend. "She's not feeling well. She fainted earlier. Saying some kind of nonsense too." She shrugged looking to the back. "I told her to relax. The poor girl works too hard. Gonna make herself sick."

"She already is. Isn't she?" Gabriel peered up to Lynette as the woman looked at the man's neatly buttoned attire. "Blood clot." Lynette was almost taken aback.

"How did you know?" She wondered. She knew Charlie had only told her and Hiro, but she couldn't have told Gabriel and Elle. Maybe though. Charlie seemed to talk about Elle's new bundle of joy more often than not.

"I just . . ." He tried to come up with a way to tell her that didn't sound crazy. "Do." He explained as Lynette merely nodded.

"Well we don't think she's doing too well." She wished as if it were a secret. It was then that Gabriel heard the meaning behind the words. Charlie was dying from that blood clot and he may be able to fix it.

As Lynette walked away he realized detecting this blood clot was a sign, but could he save the gifted woman without killing her in the process?

--

Gabriel stared into his cup of coffee waiting for his waffles. Their own waffle iron had broken as well which made it impossible to make. One of the waiters had to run out and get another. Lynette's orders as she did not want to disappoint a pregnant woman. She claimed Elle had enough to worry about. More than getting her fix of waffles. He had been at the diner for nearly a hour, but didn't mind. He was surprised Elle hadn't called. Also worried she hadn't called.

When Elle got inpatient she usually called him to complain how slow he was claiming she'd punish him when he got home. Though her sense of punishment usually disappeared allowing Mr. Gray to be showered with kisses. She tended to be rageful to loving in times like that. Gabriel didn't mind. He liked that she was unpredictable.

Speaking of which he turned his head as the chime on the door rang and there she was. Elle was wearing a long sleeved pink maternity sweater and jeans. She smiled so brightly the room shone. Gabriel returned the smile before realizing he had taken their only car.

"Nice surprise." He muttered as she kissed him. "How'd you get here?"

"I got tired of waiting." That wasn't a surprised as he helped her onto the stool. He belly was too big to tuck under the bar so she merely sat side ways facing him. "I called Sandra up and she dropped me off." She kissed him again than leaned into his ear. "I think the baby missed you." Gabriel smiled brushing hair from her eyes. He kissed her again sweetly.

"I missed him too." He rubbed her belly as if for good luck as Elle peered around at the dying down scene. She than noticed the absence.

"Where's Charlie?" Elle asked watching as Gabriel tilted the coffee cup to his lips.

"In the back resting. Lynette says she's sick." Elle made an awe noise watching him lick his lips. She grabbed a napkin to pat the creamy coffee that cradled his upper lip.

"That's too bad." She smiled as she pulled her bigger purse into her lap. "I brought the ultrasound picture and everything." Gabriel knew Elle tended to grow close to people who did little things for her. Elle was a people person in every sense. People were attracted because she was so beautiful, but she was so kind and sweet that they cared about her. Loved her. He kissed her at the thought wondering if he would be able to detect a blood clot in her brain if God forbid that ever happened.

"She has a blood clot." Gabriel whispered against her lips. Elle pulled back looking at him almost confused.

"Did Lynette-" She peered around seeing Lynette was absent too.

"No," He furrowed his brow a bit. "I just . . .I just knew." She peered at him almost wide eyed and knowing that look he decided to defend himself. "Not another power. I've been clean for five months now Elle. You know that. Every chance I get I'm with you." He stroked her cheek and she instantly knew he was right. "I think . . .it's my original ability kicking in. I know how the brain works. I can . . .see it. See how it works. I can see the clot in her brain. It's . . . killing her Elle." He felt the woman grip his bicep tightly letting her gasp melt from her lips.

"What about doctors?" She wondered.

"Surgery wouldn't do any good. It'd probably kill her." He noted remembering the books he had brought from his massive collection in New York. He had loads of medical books from the time in his life where his mother had insisted he'd be a doctor. She changed her mind very quickly. "I think . . . I think I can fix her." Elle grabbed his hand as a warning. His tone sounded Sylar like.

"Gabriel," She warned knowing full well from the conversations she had with her husband nights before that Charlie was on Chandra Suresh's list. He was shrugging to control himself. She knew that all too well. "If you do what's to say that you won't revert. Go full Sylar again. I can't lose you." She dipped her head onto his shoulder. "We can't lose you." She guided his hand to the spot where little Noah jolted forward in her belly.

"I know, baby." He insisted kissing her forehead. "But if I can save her maybe I can prove I'm not all bad." She pinched her hand to his cheeks forcing him to look at her.

"Is that what you think?" she seemed so bold and not understanding. "You think you're bad? Gabriel you are such a good person. You provide for your family. You got us a house. And you're here for our child. You love me and him so much you can't be bad."

"I tried to kill you." He whispered. "I've killed so many people, Elle." He held her hands softly.

"And you think saving Charlie will amend for that?" She wondered cocking her eyebrows. She looked into his eyes and knew he actually thought that. The nod clarified it too. "He atones for all your sins." She placed his hand on her belly. "Destroying lives is a lot easier than creating one. Loving one. I don't want you to lose control if you do this. Leave me alone."

"I'll never ever leave you alone again Elle." He swore to her as a deep promise. "Never willingly, but I want to help people. I know how to fix her." He went to get off his stool, but she grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked with almost tears in her eyes. Part of her wondered if he did lose control he would probably leave to protect her and Noah.

"Making things right." He insisted, but she hopped off her stool.

"I'm coming with you." She told him taking his hand. Gabriel wanted to protest, but she looked so determined. He wondered if Noah would get that quality from his mother as they headed toward the back towards their destiny.

--

Gabriel walked into the back room holding her hand as though he were going into a doctor's office to find out if he had a dangerous disease. Charlie sat on the floor of the storage room cross legged as the Japanese man, Hiro brushed hair from her eyes. Charlie seemed like she wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"Is everything alright?" It was Elle who spoke leaning herself against the wooden counter in the middle of the room. Charlie and Hiro peered up. Charlie started speaking nonsense. Gabriel and Elle exchanged looks. Hiro placed his hand Charlie's head.

"She's very sick." He said in broken English. Charlie dipped her head into Hiro's shoulder. She sobbed softly.

"I know." Gabriel said letting go of Elle's hand. Hiro tilted his head slightly. "A blood clot." Hiro shifted unsure as Gabriel looked at Charlie's slew of bangs. "I have an . . .ability. I think . . .I can fix her." He watched as her lips closed looking at the man with big doe eyes. Elle stepped back cradling under her belly as Gabriel stepped forward.

"An . . .ability?" Hiro didn't sound like he didn't believe the man, but he sounded as though he was unsure it would work. "You can help? Fix Charlie?" Charlie looked to Hiro and Gabriel could tell they loved each other. Like he and Elle did. Elle had to hold back a little awe as Hiro gripped Charlie's hand.

"I can." Gabriel's voice almost sounded Sylar like. His fingers twitched which made Elle worried, but she saw him peer back at her understandingly.

Charlie and Hiro held hands looking into each others' eyes muttering something softly. Elle smiled remembering she and Gabriel had that kind of love. She breathed out watching as Gabriel carefully lifted his finger up. She sucked in a breath hoping he wouldn't kill her. He looked to Hiro for a minute as they spoke in Japanese. A gentle rhythm.

Charlie began to shake and almost sob. Elle felt little Noah kick in anticipation. Would his father save the young waitress or turn monsterous once more? Elle only worried how the result would make him feel. Blood ran from Charlie's eye as she let out a breath with Elle. Gabriel laughed softly unable to believe it. Hiro and Charlie embraced.

"Elle!" Gabriel turned looking like a little four year old. "My ability." He said taking her hands. "I finally did something good with it." Elle smiled agreeing knowing as Noah kicked her he had already done something good. She was just glad he could be proud of himself.

--

Gabriel decided to pick Peter up from the airport. He dropped Elle off at the Bennet's when Claire got home. He didn't want to leave Elle alone and the ride to the airport was too long for a pregnant woman. Besides Claire wanted to consult Elle on getting the nursery ready. Claire liked to theme things. She had even persuaded her roommate, Gretchen to decorate their room for Halloween. Their sorority had a pirate theme this year.

Gabriel was watching the board seeing that he was in fact actually late to pick Peter up. He cussed under his breath. He was only doing this for Elle. He'd only bring Petrelli into his house for Elle. He still didn't trust him. He was comfortable around him without the need to scratch at his brain for an ability, but it didn't mean he didn't like the way his eyes lingered on Elle. His fists tightened every time he did.

Though today he was sure he could spend the right amount of time with the younger man and not want to kill him. He had helped someone today with his ability. An ability he thought could only do harm had saved a woman's life. Had made them new friends.

"Gabriel!" He turned seeing Peter sitting with a wheelie piece of luggage beside him. He gave a half smile. Gabriel remembered watching Elle smile when he did it. He almost frowned.

"Hey Peter." He decided taking Peter's luggage as the two seemed to scuffle who would take it. "Were you waiting long? Noah didn't tell me exactly what time." He decided to say. Peter shrugged it off prattling on about seeing Claire's college dorm. Asking how she was.

Gabriel just nodded stashing the bag into the trunk. When they were both safely in the car in the parking garage Gabriel looked to his watch feeling something off about all this. Peter's heartbeat was racing. It was different from the last time they were around. This time it sounded excited. He snapped his head at Peter who just smiled.

"Problem?" He wondered raising an eyebrow.

"No," Gabriel stated unsure of himself. "No problem."

"Good," Gabriel felt his head meet the leather of the steering wheel. A welt burned against him as he fell unconscious. "Then I couldn't have done that." Peter just smiled all too willing to destroy Gabriel Gray's life.


	33. False Persona

**Author's Note: **So plans for Gabriel's little adventure away from Elle will become clear in this chapter. Also this fic may or not be probably maybe almost done. Perhaps.

CHAPTER 33: False Persona

_ "Imma fight till we see the sunlight." Tick Tock, Kesha_

Elle looked to the clock rubbing her belly. It wasn't the time she had worried about she was just thinking about him. About _her_ Gabriel. Little Noah's Daddy. The man she loved. The watchmaker from Queens turned her boyfriend turned her lover turned Company agent turned serial killer turned baby daddy. She remembered sometimes watching Gabriel fiddle with the watches looking at the insides. She found it all so fascinating. Maybe that's why they were so meant for each other.

The door opened which caused Elle to twitch herself up. She peered her eyes to the door letting them become disappointed upon seeing it was only Noah. She tipped her hand to the edge of the table to lift herself off the seat realizing she had been sitting around staring at the clock for longer than she thought. Claire fluttered herself from across the table where she was munching on caramel popcorn.

Elle flickered her eyes when she saw Noah dragging a suit case in. Also surprised that Peter Petrelli came in behind him with an untucked shirt and relieved expression letting his messenger back fall across his lean body.

"Oh Elle I picked up Peter on my way home." Noah stated letting Claire get pass him to give her favorite uncle a hug. "I didn't actually want Gabriel to leave you alone for nothing." Noah gave a little smile at Elle who let her face peer at Peter who was hugging hair while staring at her fondly.

"I . . .I don't understand." She had her hand on her stomach. "Gabriel went to pick up Peter about an hour ago." Noah exchanged looks with Peter letting his head flick back as Claire let go of him.

"I got in a couple hours ago. My plane was early so Noah and I had a quick bite to eat." Peter looked to Elle. "Is Gabriel back?" He almost sounded worried. Ell e quickly went to her purse to retrieve her phone.

She fumbled a bit, but took in a breath to control her nerves. She clicked Gabriel's number on her phone pressing the device to her ear. Straight to voice mail. Her body quivered and little Noah rolled.

"Voice mail." She breathed out looking at Noah. He pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose moving forward.

"I'm sure his phone just died Elle." Noah tried in a comforting tone. She nodded. That had to be it. He wouldn't leave her again. She knew that. She assured her little boy too rubbing her belly softly. Claire smiled as Peter came further into the house hugging Elle.

"He probably got tied up in traffic." Peter assured leaning into her ear. "Everything is fine Elle. Don't worry." It was already too late. The hormones made her worry.

--

Gabriel nodded his head forward. He felt drugged. He felt weak. Again? It felt like the time that Mohinder had drugged him. Had he been drugged again? He tried to move his wrists, but they were strapped to a chair. So were each of his ankles. He wrapped his fingers around the arms of the chairs.

He let his breath slip out between his lips. He flickered his eyes up only to glare into the blaring light. He closed his eyes trying to tilt his head to the side. He couldn't only seeing the odd coloring of the pants Peter had been wearing slowly sputter into a skirt. He blinked hard trying to adjust his eyesight.

"What's the matter, Gabriel?" The voice he hadn't heard in a long time stated as her little hands smoothed off the skirt with the tiny wrinkles. "Didn't think I'd show up again?"

"Candice." Gabriel tilted his head up letting his eyes focus on her as the light was removed from his face. She smiled at him letting her white button down top and black skirt frill in the light. "What do you want?"

"I'm working for the Company. You know I always have been." Gabriel dipping his head to the side. She smiled softly smacking the side of his face. "We tricked you. Fun wasn't it?"

"Elle?" He breathed out letting Candice's smile fall and twitch at her name.

"She's not important to us." Candice scoffed. "She's not special enough to get the treatment a special boy like you deserves." He felt his insides coil in a bad and good way. Bad because he knew Elle was special. She deserved the world and he was willing to give her anything. Anything for her and their baby boy. Good because she wouldn't have to be treated to such inhuman torture. Their baby would be safe. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Gabriel watched as Candice waved her hand to a woman in black. She had a square face with narrowed eyes. She almost looked like an exotic super model with her heels. Maybe a hot spy. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and Gabriel could see her clothes were even tighter.

"This is Hana Gitelman." Candice mused as Hana made the line that was her lips on her face twitch. "She made the plane times off. Peter's probably with your Elle right now." Gabriel felt his head tilt back again feeling numbness against his body.

"They'll look for me." He assured trying to smile. His lips were numb though. "They'll look for you first." His eyes began to close slightly, but he tried to keep awake.

"Oh I know." Candice said letting her form flicker into another. He saw a mirror of himself smile. His eyes widened as wide as he could make them. "That's why you're leaving them."

"No." He whispered watching Candice dial, but he was helpless to stop her.

--

Elle was the fastest she could be with the phone. She flickered it on smiling and choking a sob when she saw the name. He had to be fine. He just had to.

"Gabriel I was so worried. Peter's here and fine. Where are you?" She said in a quick in tone breath. She sounded so happy.

"I just had to leave Elle." His tone was quiet. Quieter than normal. Almost sure. "It's just too much."

"Okay," She said softly not really understanding. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't think I'm going to come back Elle." She felt her body freeze a bit listening to each word. He seemed too sure of himself. She shook her head looking up to Bennet. She mouthed something along the lines of 'I don't think it's him'. She knew what Gabriel sounded like though. She had spent too much damn time with him not to recognize what he sounded like as Sylar or Gabriel. "The baby, you, all this . . . it's just too much."

"Gabriel," She breathed out putting on her acting chops as well as a bit of raw pregnancy hormones. "We were doing fine. We were working things through. You were doing so good." She choked something back as Noah rounded around the table.

"I just . . . can't live like this Elle. We're not normal. We're special. The world needs to know how special we are. I deserve all their powers." That sounded just a bit like Gabriel. Whoever this was knew him. Just not as well as she did.

"If you think I'm so special come home. Just tonight maybe." She stated wiping a tear from her eye. "Just let's talk. Let's talk about this. I didn't even know anything was wrong. Is it the hunger again? Is it too much?"

"Sometimes." He whispered softly. Elle felt her heart heighten. Maybe this was Gabriel. "Sometimes it is. But I need to be special Elle. I need more power. I'm through playing house. I'm through with you. It was just a phase. Something I needed to get out of my system. But now I'm back." She heard the smile in his voice as he said the last line. She bit her lower lip. Noah slipped her a piece of paper. It simply said 'The Company may be behind this.'

"What about our baby? Our son? He needs a father." Elle let her voice choke as she grabbed the pen from Noah. She wrote 'We have to check them out'. Noah simply shook his head. He wrote almost violently 'NO. I'll check it out myself.'

"He'll be better off without me." He stated through the thin veil of the phone receiver. "Just take care of him at the very least." Elle flickered her eyes nodding to Noah who was going into his office where Peter was watching them curiously.

"Gabriel," It was hard to say his name for some reason. Maybe because she knew this wasn't the man she had met two years ago in the watch shop. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"I only wanted you to tell me how special I was. You fell so hard for me afterwards it was hard to let you go just because I felt sorry for you." Elle felt her heart sink just a bit. She tried to remember that this probably wasn't him. "Every time you came back for me I remembered how good you were in bed. How much I missed that, but it's not what I want anymore. You can't even do that right anymore." A smirk in his tone told her it wasn't true. She always felt him come with her rounded belly above or below him. She sucked on her lip. "Goodbye Elle."

"Gabriel wait!" She called wondering if she could hear something more. She just smiled slightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Because she could hear someone in the background with a raspy tone tell the false man to stop.


	34. Trust

**Author's Note: **Peter was merely an innocent bystander. Nobody likes Candice and I hope someone kills her, eventually. By the way my dumb continues to creat new syelle stories. Check out my profile page for Bad Romance and Ignorance descriptions.

CHAPTER 34: Trust

_"You make me want to run until I find you." – Love Remains The Same, Gavin Rossdale_

Gabriel felt his head tip back. It felt like a throbbing incredible pain. The area around him was different. He heard a dripping now. An IV. He groaned trying to lift up. He felt the area on his head given a gentle buzz cut. He moaned at the thought as he ran his hand through the stubble of his head. Elle wouldn't like his hair cut. If she could ever forgive him for getting caught. For having Candice say all those terrible things to him.

He got up from the white cot seeing his clothes were changed. He had on Company style get up. White pants and white shirt. Hospital kind. He pulled the shirt running his hand over the stubble growing on his chin. He needed to shave too. He was going to shave this morning, but Elle always seemed to distract him. Cravings, sex, baby. He was clearly distracted by his Elle. Hopefully she was still his. Hopefully she just wouldn't give up.

He choked out scrambling to his feet. He caught the bed as he nearly fell to his knees. He coughed violently spitting slightly on the covers. He looked around seeing only a faulty toilet in the corner and a dirt ridden sink. Nothing else was around except a dark stair case. Light was shining in towards a little window. He cussed under his breath sinking his head to the cot. He wanted to cry. Elle was probably thinking he was a dead beat like his own father. He didn't want that to happen.

He lifted his eyes in a manner he rarely used. He lifted his hand to try to turn on the sink from the distance he was at. Nothing. The drugs were curling into his system making him weak. He sighed dipping his head down hoping Elle could forgive him when he got out. He would get out. Candice could only torture him for so long. Speaking of which the tell tale high heels clicked against the stairs.

"To tell you the truth, we're pumping too many drugs in your system Gabey." Candice teased in a vanillia color frilly top and blue jeans with heels. "You're dying slowly and painfully." He felt a nagging pinch in his head. He cried out wincing at the pain. She only laughed.

"What do you want from me?" He asked through slightly parted lips. He was very angry in his hard rash tone.

"You dead." Candice whispered allowing her illusion to make the room the apartment in New York. In the corner he saw Elle dead. Her forehead still dripping with blood with her eyes opened. She wasn't pregnant though. Just a little ways away from him was the body of an infant. A slash in his own forehead as blood stained his striped blue and white onies.

"Stop it!" He coughed shutting his eyes. "I get it. You want me to suffer. Want me dead, but this isn't me anymore." When he opened his eyes the nightmare was gone leaving Candice standing there tilting her head with a blank doll like expression.

"Isn't it?" She slowly removed her illusion and he saw his handy work.

The scars that were dripping down her exposed hands and forearms. The vertical red strips that curled and slashed. The deep scars on her thighs dripping down horribly. There was a bruise deep enough to be implanted on her forever. Gabriel marveled in horror at her face. Her smile was embedded into the body forever letting it become wide like the Cheshire cat. Scars against both her eyes probably made it difficult for the woman to see. He could see her eyes were still red. On her forehead he remembered writing the scarred letters instead of his signature marking. Guilty her forehead would always read.

"It doesn't make me feel bad." Gabriel mused trying to hold back the pain. "You used me like I used you. You're taking me away from my family. I don't care what you have planned for me. I don't care if you kill me. You will never make me regret those scars. The only thing I regret is killing you." She fluttered out of her own form, but kept the scars. She was Elle now. She had perfected this verison.

"Oh Gabriel don't you-"

"Shut up Candice!" He grumbled. "Just do what you want with me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'd rather you torture me then her." He had done Candice more wrong, but it was just an effort to save his sanity from hating Elle. Maybe she'd believe it. "Don't you deserve justice?" She smiled softly as she fiddled with something as she approached the trunk at the foot of the bed. She raised up some sort of tool which made her smile across her own scarred face.

"This might hurt a little."

--

Noah Bennet dialed Angela's number. He wondered if Peter knew about the Company. He watched Peter and Elle talk as he dialed the head's number. It was merely for emergencies when he needed it. Grandmother to granddaughter he supposed.

"Hello, Angela Petrelli speaking." Good he had gotten her. "I know what this is about Noah and I had nothing to do with it." Noah grumbled remembering the woman had insight into the future.

"Well then enlighten me how Gabriel managed to get himself in trouble again. Perhaps captured." He was annoyed with the Company more now than ever.

"Candice doesn't work for us anymore." Angela stated. Of course it was the illusionist. Who else? "She was fired after she failed to dispose of Mr. Gray. She simply said she couldn't, but we managed to relocate her. She may be holding Mr. Gray there. Torturing him if my dreams are correct." Noah nodded as Angela gave him the address.

"You wanted him dead. Now you're letting us save him. Why?" Noah pondered hearing a beat of silence.

"Elle is pregnant. And children should grow up with both parents." Angela insisted, but Noah wasn't buying it and when he hung up Angela smiled. The only thing she hadn't told him was that Gabriel would be dead by tomorrow afternoon.

--

Elle wiped her eyes trying her best to keep everything together. It was the only moment in her pregnancy when she hated the hormones that seemed to drive her completely over the edge. She dipped her head toward the sink sucking in air. She poured cold water over her hands splashing some on her face.

She was worried. More worried then she should have been because she felt so jumpy all the time. She smoothed out her dress. A baby doll dress that feathered at the bottom. Noah had insisted Elle sleep over and she had some clothes left over from a stay there when the Bennets had had a going away party for Claire. She smiled remembering how much Gabriel had enjoyed squeezing onto the blowup mattress they had bought for the occasion.

She wiped her eyes for a final time before letting her shoes parade her to the office where Peter was already in a clean undershirt and plaid pajama pants. He did look handsome, but that was the furtherest thing from her mind.

"Elle," She peered up as she positioned herself on the bed. "You should probably take off your shoes before you go to bed." She looked up at Peter before looking down at the cute little shoes she had bought behind Gabriel's back. Just a little present for herself. She sobbed a bit nodding as she started to slip them off.

"Elle," He held her hand this time looking into her eyes at that level. Her heart fluttered as she let the tears slip. "You're okay." He smiled slightly letting his fingers brush through her hair. She didn't have much control over her body. She threw herself at Peter and off the bed.

"I-I-I don't k-know what to do anymore Peter." Elle said softly. She was breaking again. She had been broken so many times before, but now like before, like so many times Gabriel wasn't here. She wanted to believe those words didn't psyche her out, but they did. Even though she knew they weren't true she felt vulnerable. She felt like he had betrayed her somehow. She buried her face in his shoulder. "He's always been here. When he leaves I j-just can't take it. I can't take it anymore Peter." She felt him pull her face forward.

"If you feel so bad with him you don't have to." He assured her. She made a small whimper at what he was to say next. "You can just leave." She immediately shook her head.

"I can't. I love him Peter." She told him as Peter watched her lips. "I'd rather feel this way forever, but . . .what if something happens. What if he's not strong enough? What if he doesn't come back? I can't . . .I can't . . ." She didn't get to finish. His lips were pressed against hers as her lips relaxed to his. A tear rolled down her face as he held her face so gently. He tasted different then Gabriel as he should. She took it in welcoming the distraction. He was the one that pulled away which made her feel weaker than she already was.

"I'm here Elle." Peter instructed in a soft tone. He brushed his fingers through her hair smiling a little crooked smile. Elle just fluttered her eyes closed letting her heart try to slow. "I'll be here to help you no matter what happens." He brushed the bangs from her forehead to allow himself to kiss it softly. "I'll be here for you no matter what you need." She smiled feeling her heart sink just a little. He was a good man who deserved someone. She kissed his cheek softly holding his face and looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you Peter." She said softly. "For everything." She pressed her forehead to his feeling how hot they both were. She knew she could trust him if not herself. She had her hope though.

Gabriel would come back to her if she had to kill someone to do it.


	35. Electrical Disturbance

**Author's Note: **Peter doesn't waste anytime does he. A little Pelle and Syelle in this chapter.

CHAPTER 35: Electrical Disturbance

_ "If right is leaving. I'd rather be wrong." – She Is The Sunlight, Trading Yesterday_

Elle woke up in the middle of the night five times. Noah kept kicking and rolling. He must have known something was wrong. She'd peek over at Peter before getting up to get water when he woke her up the fifth time. Her hands were shaking though as she reached for the glass.

She paused deciding to take a deep breath before taking the glass quickly and placing it on the counter. She didn't know what was wrong with her. No matter how calm she tried to be she couldn't manage to get a hold of herself. Maybe it was Peter's proposal. Maybe it was because she was actually thinking about it. She pressed her fingers to her lips shaking still remembering the warm sensation. She let the blue electric shock herself. She shuddered back.

She shook it off deciding to reach for the water jug in the refrigerator. She reached for the plastic jug feeling her hand shutter as the blue lights slipped out of her hand. The water exploded inside the cold container causing Elle to shutter back almost falling against the counter. She fell down softly crying to herself as she buried her head in her hands. She heard something in the distance as water soaked her baby doll dress.

"Elle?" It was Peter. He looked to the refrigerator then to her. Sputtering blue lights and soaking wet in all the wrong places. He wanted to look away, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry." She whispered pulling her arms around herself. "I just . . . I just wanted some water a-and I just . . ." She sobbed again. Peter went to his knees grabbing a dish rag. He wiped off her forehead as electric curled to hit his hand burning it. Peter winced as Elle's back away from him only to see the burn heal.

"Huh." He said looking at the newly formed skin softly. "That's new." Elle smiled as he started to dry her forehead again. She took a breath to calm down. "You have to relax Elle." He told her. "If not for anyone for your baby." His hand was on her stomach and she felt Noah roll in protest.

"Thanks Peter." She whispered shivering a bit. "I'll try, but my ability," Blue electric shuttered from her fingertips. "It's hard to control when I'm upset and water doesn't help." Peter looked at her fingers in awe watching as the blue lights fluttered across her fingers violently.

"Let me try something." He said softly. Elle watched Peter bring his fingers to her eye level. She watched the first blue spark curl out of him as streams curled up and down and around his fingers. He chuckled softly. Elle was amazed.

"How many abilities do you have?" She wondered touching his fingertips with her own electric.

"I think I'm understanding it now." Peter whispered softly. "I think about you. How you make me feel and I can do this." The electric sputtered across his fingers.

"Empath." Elle breathed out mesmerized by the electric. Her own ability seemed to fade as if he was calming her. "How do you feel about me Peter?" She had an inkling, but wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"I think you know." Peter stated again brushing his fingers against her golden hair.

"I want to hear it from you Pete." Elle stated letting her fingers curl across his hair. They stuck up on the ends with the static. He smiled.

"You are a very beautiful extraordinary woman Elle." Peter said with a soft whisper and a smile in his voice. He let his fingers mimic her making static in her hair. She giggled. "You're just so sweet. Perfect." He looked at her face softly wishing so much she could be his. "Gabriel is a lucky man." He leaned his forehead to hers as he whispered.

"I'm lucky to have him." She knew Peter cared about her a lot, but by the way it sounded he was willing to let her decide. "You are a good guy Peter. You are going to make some woman very lucky." Peter just smiled and she knew what he thought. He wanted her to be that lucky woman.

"I'll clean this up." He told her taking the rag. "Get changed and get some sleep. You can wear one of my shirts." He kissed her forehead as if he were her boyfriend or husband. She nodded softly getting up and hurrying to bed letting herself bit her bottom lip.

She entered the office peering at the note on the desk hard. Her eyes widened glancing at the paper. She merely smiled softly running her fingers over it. She knew what she had to do.

--

Gabriel woke up feeling painfully awful. Fingers raked through his hair roughly. Burns were scarred against him as a old knife wound pinched against his neck. Candice scratched her nails at the scabs. Gabriel winced flicking his hand as hard as he could. Candice just laughed shooing the hand away.

"You want some personal time alone?" She laughed as the weight from the bed became lighter. Gabriel struggling to breath at times. "Don't say I'm not a good person." He heard her go up the stairs as he sucked in a breath.

He wanted to get up, but his legs seemed hard to move. He rolled onto his side looking at the forearm that burned with the craving of the name Sylar jaggedly embedded in his arm. He wanted to cry from the pain. The drugs had taken away his abilities. Had taken away any fight he had left in his pour body.

"Are you just going to let her kill us?" Sylar whispered pretty strong. The pain had separated them again. "Let her take us away from Elle? Our son?"

"It hurts too much." Gabriel whispered trying his hardest to get up. He only managed on his forearms. He coughed softly. "I won't let you out."

"You know if you do she won't care." Sylar said leaning against the sink. "She loves us both as we have confirmed." He just smiled. Gabriel struggled. He knew he needed to live in order to provide for his son and Elle.

"Go ahead." He breathed closing his eyes. He felt himself sink away. "Just don't hurt her."

"Never will." Sylar admitted pressing himself out of bed. Sylar smoothed out his shirt and pants looking at the scar with his name. "Nice touch." He rubbed it softly almost enjoying the pain. "If I get out of here I'll make sure to be gentle with her." He just smiled hearing a stumble above them. Then shouting.

"Get down the stairs!" Someone said. Candice. Sylar sat up on the bed letting his feet dangle off the side. The pain was still killing him, but he fought it. Gabriel was good at controlling desire, but he was good at fighting back pain.

"She's pregnant, Candice. At the very least be gentle." The accent meant it was Hana. The woman who would occasionally witness Candice torture him. Wait . . . they had said pregnant. He got up from his position looking at the top of the stair case.

"Elle." She was wearing sweat pants and a sweater from the last time he saw her. She was struggling against the two women who pulled her down. "Don't you hurt her!"

"Gabriel," She seemed so happy. Almost glowing in the little light that steamed from the window. "You're okay. I'm so happy you're-" She screamed as Candice tugged her hair. Sylar lifted his hand at her, but Candice only stumbled.

"We can knock out you all here. Or maybe the Company would enjoy a little test subject." Candice reached down to squeeze Elle's stomach. She cried. Sylar growled trying hard to stand. His legs gave out under him.

"No." Elle whispered. She saw Candice take a surgery like tool from her pocket.

"Hana get the drugs." Candice told the woman. She crossed in front in between the pair going for the trunk. Sylar watched Elle's eyes as she felt her body explode. Electricity poured out of her like she was about to cause a black out as she screamed as loud as she could. Sylar stumbled back feeling the wave. His skin stung softly. He finally felt someone lift his head.

"Are you okay?" It was Elle. She ran her fingers through the stubble on his head. Sylar just blinked trying to get control.

"Don't . . . know." He admitted. He brushed his fingers through her hair smiling. "You're so beautiful." She smiled almost blushing. He peered at her rounded belly. "Is he-"

"He's strong like his daddy." She smiled kissing his forehead. She heard something struggle. She turned her head seeing Candice bolt up the steps.

"So much for having a death wish." Sylar almost laughed.

"You can kill the other one instead." Elle stated kissing his forehead. His eyes widened as he felt his heart begin to beat harder in anticipation. She sounded so sweet when saying it. Like offering him the last piece of pie.

"Elle." He breathed reaching up and wincing in pain. She stroked his head softly calming him gently.

"It's okay." She assured him softly. "You'll feel better once you let it out." She kissed his forehead then his cheek and finally his lips.

"Elle," Sylar started again. "I'm dying." She let of him helping him up. She shook her head pressing his head to the side of the bed.

"Can you use your abilities?" She asked kissing him again. He smiled against her lips. It was good to feel her again. To know she'd be fine if he managed to not escape death.

"I'll do my best." He laughed getting himself up. He walked over to Hana who was half dead on the floor. Elle sat on the bed watching him carefully rubbing her belly. Sylar looked over his shoulder and saw her smiling.

"I'm just so happy you're okay." She said almost crying. Sylar nodded wishing he could kiss her again. Have her again, but the power was calling to him.

He lifted his finger trying his hardest to tear into her skull. He did his job. Letting Hana die as he moved about her exposed brain. Elle still watched and Sylar could hear her breath hitch. Once he found the spot taking the power letting it overwhelm him. A sting curled in his arms. He looked to Elle taking a towel to wipe his hands.

"Do you know what her power is? Was?" She let a smile course her face. She seemed so content.

"Something with electronics." Sylar mused smiling half way. He breathed out softly as he crawled on top of her. "You watched the whole time." He smiled again as she rubbed his head. "Somehow it's such a turn on."

"Sylar." She breathed in realization. She closed her eyes softly for a moment as he chuckled evilly and smiled. He kissed her neck sloppily. She moaned softly.

"I want you Elle." He breathed so helplessly. He took in the pain wanting her more then he wanted to live.

"No, you're hurt." He pulled down her pants and panties as she spoke. "We need-" she didn't finish. She felt his fingers jam into her as she gasped at his sudden advances. "Sylar, please."

"If I'm dying I want you to know how badly I want you." He kissed her as he pumped his two fingers into her. Her fingers pulled down his pants. She rolled him on his back as she positioned herself on him sucking on his fingers as she lapped up her juices.

"I'm not letting you die baby." She told him noticing his lack of boxers. She pressed herself on his hardness rocking against him. She carefully placed her hands to his shoulders, but she lost herself in the sex. She didn't notice his heart slow until she had satisfied herself. When her hand finally went to his chest he barely had a heart beat.

She just pulled herself off him rolling to her side as he gasped. She didn't speak. She just got them both together pulling him up with her.

"Hold on okay. Please. For me. Hold on for us." She whispered and it was the last thing Gabriel could hear.


	36. Bulletproof

**Author's Note: **Writer's block attacked my soul for this story recently. More brain storming is needed to find out where this is going. Oh another new poll on my profile page. Too many other stories bouncing around in my head.

CHAPTER 36: Bulletproof

_ "This time baby I'll be bulletproof." – Bulletproof, La Roux_

It was pretty damn late when Claire heard the slam to the door. She shuddered into her uncle's arms as they watched some reality show on TV. Her father was the first to get up followed by Mr. Muggles who's feet patted across the floor. Peter followed as Claire looked to the time. She was glad for the weekend. She loved spending time with Peter, but if things kept going how they were she was going to have to skip class on Monday. She couldn't bare going knowing Elle was missing since the morning. She had already texted Gretchen telling her she was having a family emergency. Elle had left her phone here.

Mr. Muggles barked loudly jumping as Peter got himself up as well. Claire got herself up hearing something break. Someone cussed and she peered into the first hall. She first saw Mr. Muggles jump up to greet Gabriel. He looked like a living corpse of a man Claire knew. Peter helped him out taking his one arm as her father grabbed the other. Elle went to pick up the shattered vase, but her mother shook her away. Claire came over to pick up the glass as Elle looked on worried up at Gabriel.

"Get him on the couch." Noah instructed as Elle followed the older men to the living room. She rubbed her belly taking deep breathes and Claire could see tears fog her eyes.

They plopped the young man on the couch as he cried as if a needle had been stuck in his back and the motion pushed it further. Elle ran her fingers through his hair kneeling beside him. Noah began to look across the room wondering what to do. Peter kept his lips pressed together watching Elle nearly fall to pieces. Gabriel struggled to breath.

"It was Candice." Elle finally breathed out stroking Gabriel's stubble. Noah didn't seem all that surprised. "She put so many drugs in him." Peter saw the tears come down silently on Elle's face. He watched the man laying on the couch wither in pain almost crying. His fingers shook as they reached up for the woman he loved. She took the hand kissing his palm softly. Her expression then turned to Noah. "We have to do something." Her cheeks were wet as Claire stepped in the room.

"My blood." She explained allowing everyone to focus their attention on her. Mrs. Bennet went about cleaning the glass peering at her daughter. "It brought Elle back so it should bring Gabriel back." Peter looked to Noah as if for approval.

"It's worth a shot." Peter explained trying to focus his attention not at the couple withering for each other, but for the prospect of helping someone. "I mean we can't go wrong." Claire smiled half way as Bennet nodded.

"Alright," He insisted moving toward his office as Peter watched him. "There's some left over equipment in my office from my Company days. Can you get Claire ready?" Peter nodded motioning Claire to the bathroom. Elle peered from the group back down at Gabriel.

"Everything's going to be alright Gabriel." She kissed his fingers lovingly. "You'll get better and then we can go home." She held his hand tightly in her grasp.

"Elle," He whispered with a smile letting his fingers twitch to stroke her little hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, baby." She said not letting her tears get the best of her. "I'll always forgive you. I love you too much to care what happens. Just stay okay. Stay with us." She put his hand to her belly letting him feel the baby roll against her skin and fabric. His eyes looked down briefly at the growing child. Elle felt her heart quicken in hope at the same time it dropped.

"I . . . am . . .sorry to you both." The heart beat slowed and Elle felt the pulse of her own heart race. "I love you." His eyes dripped down as the heart beat faded. Elle found her eyes widening as she felt the man slip from her fingers. The pulse slipping away so noticeably her own heart ached.

"No. No. NO!" She screamed grabbing Gabriel's face. "No please. Please don't leave me alone. Please. Please." Her eyes didn't leave his form. He could have been sleeping if he wasn't so ungodly pale. So sick looking. "Noah! P-Peter! Claire! Gabriel please don't leave. I c-c-can't be anything without you please!" Noah rushed into the room as fast as Peter and Claire did.

"Give me the needle." Peter called taking it from the man's hand. Elle didn't care what happened. She grabbed Gabriel's hand trying to shock him back at one point. In movies that had worked hadn't it? "Elle step back. Don't do that." She felt her body want to give up. He seemed so peaceful maybe he wanted this.

Noah lifted her petite pregnant form off the ground holding her around him as Peter drew the blood from Claire. He plunged the needle into Gabriel's forearm as Elle gasped only because in an odd way she felt the pain herself. She knew it would more then likely work, but what if it didn't? What if he just stayed peaceful and dead forever?

What would she do with the baby? What would she do with her life without him? She didn't want to even think about it so she watched the blood enter his system and waited. She felt like it took centuries for the color to return to his face. For his fingers to twitch. For him to catch his breath, but it happened. She felt a sudden breath release from her as he sat up on the couch. Alive. Alive again. She threw herself at him letting it all out.

"Don't leave me please." She cried wrapping her body so tight around him as he stood up she thought he'd become a part of her.

"Never Elle." He focused his attention on the people who saved him for a moment before holding the young woman. "Never if I had a choice."

--

Dying took a lot out of someone. Enough to keep them in the Bennet household with Peter sleeping just across from them. He sighed letting himself let go of Elle once that night. Every since he had risen from the dead. He felt the need to hold her become too great for him. Letting her go like he did now rolling out of bed hurt him. It made his body ache, but he needed some water or something.

He just needed a minute or two to rethink things. He had a new ability. Elle had witnessed him murder someone and he had died. Dying wasn't exactly everything he hoped it'd be. There was the moment when you felt it. The moment that told you it was going to happen no matter how hard you clung to the world. To her. He let it happen though. He let his soul, sprit, or whatever leave the body. He hadn't gone to heaven though. Not like Elle had.

It was a quick blackness and it hurt. It hurt so badly wherever he was. He was alone, afraid, and wanting the world more. He never wanted to leave her again. Leave himself. Leave anything the world had to offer. He'd go to that dark place again when he died, but not before he made sure Elle got everything she needed in life. Then he could go back to the dark place and die happily.

He knew he didn't deserve heaven. He had killed too many people to deserve to be in a place that was so full of love. Even so when he died he'd be alone. Elle would have her heaven and he would be in the dark place alone. He tried not to think about it, but it was so fresh in his mind. He walked into the living room to see Claire sitting in pink pjs on the sofa.

"Don't you have school?" He almost scolded her. She flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, but I think I should be here for her." Claire peered into the office behind Gabriel at Elle. He nodded understanding a bit for her need to protect Elle. "I can miss a couple morning classes for the sake of Elle." Gabriel nodded deciding the glass of water wasn't something he really needed. He really needed to talk.

"You really care about her don't you?" He stated sitting beside the young college student. Claire shrugged and nodded playing with the straps on her pants.

"She's like a sister to me." She said in a little breath. She almost sighed, but caught her breath. "I don't want to see her in that much pain ever again." Gabriel saw the young woman's fingers twitch. She was getting somewhere with this. "Dying. You. It hurts her in ways nothing could ever hurt anyone. I thought she was going to break when you died." She breathed out then turned her attention to him. "What's it like? Dying?" He hesitated before answering thinking the question over.

"Well . . . uh . . .for me . . . like not existing." He peered down into the dark carpet of the floor. "Like everything I was . . . I strived for had suddenly disappeared and all that was left was pain and misery." Claire felt her toes curled. She may have never died herself, but in a way she knew the feeling. Sometimes she'd lie awake and wonder if her life wasn't just some freak show. If she was a real person or not. She breathed out closing her eyes before speaking.

"Gabriel," She rarely ever said his name which clued the man in on the importance of the next words. "I want you to take my power." He almost backed away from her at the thought. Claire's power was always tempting, but he let it not enter his mind as an option. Elle loved Claire too much for him to do that to her.

"Claire, no." He breathed out, but she let her eyes open in sudden determination.

"You won't be able to die and . . . she won't have to ever be alone again. You can protect them both. Your baby and her. Things will be so much better." She held his hand trying to encourage him.

"Claire . . . you'll die." He told her letting his attention focus to the suicidal teen. She shook her head as if it were all a lie.

"If it happens it happens." She squeezed his hand. "I love Elle. I love her so much I don't want her to hurt like she did this afternoon. I want her to be happy. I want you to make her happy Gabriel. You can't do that if you keep dying and judging by the enemies you have made I think it's going to happen a lot. There are only so many times you'll be close to me when it happens." He looked at her knowing full well she was right. "I want this to happen. I need you to take my ability." He slowly let the situation become a part of him. He nodded letting his finger rise. She closed her eyes and laid on the couch.

"It's going to hurt." He told her trying to hold back any emotion he felt. Sadness, anxiety, excitement.

"I know." And with that Gabriel began to cut.


	37. Two Princes

**Author's Note: **Short, but hopefully sweet chapter. I'm pretty sure this story has a few chapters left in it before the finale. The sequel may be delayed though as I have been thinking about new stories and trying to go back to Thirty Tales of Gray if my mind wishes to go there.

CHAPTER 37: Two Princes

_ "One, two princes kneel before you. That what I said now. Princes, princes who adore you." Two Princes, Spin Doctors_

Gabriel had a hard time comprehending why on Earth a person, let alone a Petrelli would move from New York City to Odessa, Texas? He had a hard time believing it for about three seconds until he caught wind of how much Peter had come over to their cozy little place in the first few weeks he was in town. He fidgeted whenever the younger man was around Elle as if to protect his territory. His mate and unborn baby boy.

Elle hardly minded, but on occasion gave Gabriel the attention he craved around the Petrelli brother. Gabriel was glad Noah and Peter had yet to discover he had nearly killed Claire when taking her power, though part of him was annoyed the kill didn't work. Claire was fine and their secret was safe, but as he had come to realize secrets didn't stay secret for long.

In the past month or so Peter had settled into his new hospital leaving the staff of Odessa General charmed. He had helped Mrs. Bennent with Mr. Muggles leaving the pooch adoring the Petrelli. He had helped Claire with boy problems and roommate issues. Apparently she had a fight with Zach about her new kind of boyfriend West and her roommate Gretchen didn't find the new boy too appealing either. He had comforted Elle in many ways when Gabriel had to go to work to support his family. Elle seemed to get lonely often these days as she neared her due date.

Yes, Gabriel Gray could admit when he was jealous, but he could also see that Peter's interest in Elle was far from the caring kind medical worker that Elle claimed he was. Far from the boy scout Claire knew him as. Gabriel looked at him and saw a potential home wrecker. Not that anything would make Elle leave him or him leave Elle, but he seriously needed to have a long frank discussion with the man about girlfriends and how not to steal or flirt with them.

"So what's this about?" Peter was sitting in the hospital cafeteria as Gabriel sat across from him. They were both on a lunch break and this appeared to be the perfect time to talk. Gabriel sipped his coffee as Peter moved around the crushed pasta in his dish.

"Well I believe you are spending too much time with Elle." No use in beating around the bush. Peter just smiled not at all surprised.

"Come on, Gabe." He chuckled softly as the older man's brows narrowed. "Are you really feeling threatened by me?" As if it was completely obvious he could never compete with Gabriel Gray. He only looked on questioning. "Elle adores you. She'd die for you. I mean when you died I really really thought I was going to have to watch her and stop any potential suicide." Gabriel swallowed in fear of that.

"And if I was dead you would have moved right in wouldn't you?" He drank his coffee knowing full well Peter wouldn't let a lonely pregnant blonde be pregnant for so long. Or maybe he was wrong. Maybe he just cared about Elle. He empathized with him, but he wasn't dead. He'd be alive and kicking forever which scared him, but as soon as Elle died he'd be five steps to a local gun shop to shoot himself in the head beside her. According to Claire that was the only way as per her icy accident where she was declared dead until Peter pulled a rod from her head letting her become invincible once more.

"Would you have wanted her to raise the baby alone?" Gabriel felt his heart sink in thought of little Noah. He merely looked down at his coffee as Peter ate.

"You moved here." Gabriel put in knowing full well he probably would have perfered Elle alone then with Peter, but part of him wouldn't have minded it. As long as Elle was happy and Peter kept her and Noah safe it wouldn't matter. "I bet she was the main reason."

"Sure," Peter shrugged downing a bottle of water. "But there's Claire to worry about too. She's at a rough patch in her life. Also I almost screwed up Nathan's election once. I might as well stay far enough away to not mess it up anymore." He declared looking to the water. "But yeah, I suppose it's mainly her. She's very special." Gabriel knew that. He didn't need Peter to tell him how special Elle was.

"And she's all mine." True. Forever whether Peter knew it or not Elle would be his forever and only a bullet in the head could stop him.

"I understand that, but I want to be with her in any way she wants me." Peter declared with soft eyes. "Whether it is as a friend, a nurse, or whatever. Whatever she needs me for I'll be for her." Because she was special. Because both men knew how incredibly unique this woman was. And they couldn't help, but realize that they each knew how the other felt. No matter how much they'd hate to admit it.

--

Elle was curled up in a little ball in bed when Gabriel got out of the shower. Her breath letting soft curls of heat against the pillow as she closed her eyes. Gabriel only had a pair of plaid pants on as he crawled into bed beside her. He pressed his hand to her full belly under the thin layer of the silk pink nighty. She groaned awake seeing his face slowly smile.

"Hey you." She whispered pressing her hand to his clean shaven face. He smiled letting his lips plant a kiss on her own lips.

"Hey yourself." He kissed her deeper as she wrapped her arms around him. He tasted like the tuna casserole she had so poorly prepared as well as the minty toothpaste she had gotten four days before. An odd combination, but on Gabriel's breath was the scent of heaven.

"Are you looking for some hot pregnant action tonight?" She nearly giggled to herself as she saw his eyes glitter with lust.

"Anytime any place." He chuckled letting his finger pull the thin night gown over her head and discard it to the floor. She tugged at his pants freeing him from them in one quick motion.

"How about here and now?" she wondered thoughtfully. He never seemed to deny her.

As her belly grew they found it difficult to perform certain sexual acts. Gabriel occasionally ate out of her, but Elle found that spooning and her on top was much easier. She straddled Gabriel tonight glad she had refused to wear underwear to bed anymore. She liked how Gabriel felt inside her when she was pregnant. He had created the life inside so why should she feel any different? She could imagine riding anyone else so hard and with so much growing passion.

She enjoyed hearing him grunt and say her name like a prayer. She enjoyed his nimble watch maker fingers friction her clit as it grew anxiously. She tightened around his hard erection gasping as arousal engulfed her. She found it difficult to keep her body in check when it was so big. She had never been a big girl, but for a pregnant woman she wasn't terribly huge either.

She gasped out his name hard and loud feeling a sudden wetness leave her. She gasped at the force rolling off of him and to her side. She tried to control her breath as Gabriel went to his side to stroke her stomach.

"Elle," He breathed trying to regain his own composure. "Elle, sweetie, what's wrong?" She looked down at herself feeling a hard pain curl inside her. She bit back a yelp feeling the wetness continue to leak.

"I-I think my water just broke."


	38. Average

**Author's Note: **Wow! It's been awhile since I updated at all! Sorry about that. Life plus writer's block plus the constant switching and unswitching of computers equals lack of updates. Not to mention I seemed to have lost my muse for awhile. All I can say is if thanks is in order for this update I suggest you thank this week's infuriating episode of Heroes.

My muse has suddenly returned with a vengence! So this fic is definitely winding down. Two or three more chapters left in mind plus an epilouge. The next contiune of this is one I have little knowledge on so I will be starting a poll as to your opinions of the next one soon. Thirty Tales is not dead. You might even say my rage fueled muse has decided to spit some more stories out.

In truth, look forward to updates and as always review like your life depended on it. Enjoy a well deserved, but short (sorry) update.

CHAPTER 38: Average

_ "There's nothing else I can say." – Eh, Eh, Lady Gaga_

"What happened?" Peter should have had some kind of inkling when Gabriel and Elle came through the automatic doors what had happened. Still didn't stop him from asking. From staring at the petite mother-to-be while standing close to the front desk in the dark of the night inside the little Odessa hospital.

"My . . ." Elle couldn't get out the words. She squealed a deep throaty pain before holding the soft gray material where her stomach bulged. Her knees wobbled and Peter caught the other elbow Gabriel didn't have a firm grip on. "Ow, oh, water broke." Her skin was warm as her knees wobbled. The nurse stated she'd get a wheel chair springing up to rescue the blonde.

"Easy now." Peter said as if Gabriel didn't know how gentle he had to be with his girlfriend. Elle sighed knowing that the electric tension between the two would only build between the two in the coming hours of her painful labor.

"Seriously . . ." she breathed out looking between the two men. "You can't be civil for my sake." She soon realized she was the problem, but shook her head as the nurse helped her into the car.

"How long has she been in labor?" Peter asked over a painful cry from Elle. Gabriel really felt out of place and worried at the moment. His body was moving, but it was hard to realize everything. He hated seeing Elle in this much pain. "Gabriel?"

"What?" He looked up seeing that he had entered the doorway of a hospital room. The nurse was helping Elle into the bed. "About twenty minutes give or take." Elle toppled over almost missing the bed completely. Her hands gripped the bed sheets. Gabriel took a step forward. "Is she-"

"She's going to be fine Gabe." The man snapped his neck to glare at Peter wondering where the man got off calling him something like that, but heard a zap.

The nurse who was being so very helpful made a giant thud as she hit the floor. Her body sparked in a blue ray of light causing the two men to look from the convulsing body to the young blonde going into very heavy labor on the bed. Gabriel was at least glad she had managed to get to the bed.

"How are we going to explain this?" Peter wondered looking to Gabriel before taking long steps to wipe Elle's sweaty brow with a cloth on the end table. The woman whimpered.

"We?" Gabriel asked stepping over the woman who now appeared to be unconscious on the floor. "Since when did you and I become a team?" He took Elle's hand letting her squeeze it tightly. He was glad she caused him pain. It was nice to feel some of her pain. Grant it not a lot, but a dose.

"Since Elle knocked out the nurse on duty and showed her ability." Peter made a dash for the medical cabinet in the room. Gabriel instructed his wife to take deep cleansing breathes, but Elle found it hard to speak let alone breath properly during her labor.

"Well if we are a team now," He regretted saying that. "Then get her some drugs or a doctor or something." He squeezed Elle's hand. "Can't you see she's hurting." He could have sworn he heard Peter groan. Gabriel could only assume because it was pretty clear how they both felt about Elle. Pretty clear how much pain she was in.

"Well we got to give her an epidural." Peter suggested taking out some drugs. "Look I have to get another doctor or you can." Gabriel felt a shock rocked through him. He could have held onto it, but then his secret indestructible ability would be discovered. He'd rather not put Elle in more pain knowing he had cut her kind of sister's brain open. She might feel jealous. He flung himself back crying a bit in pain. Elle managed to squeak out a Gabriel before a long moan.

"Well I can't stay here." Gabriel said. He motioned Peter over. "You take her hand." He placed his girlfriend's hand in Peter's. "You try and calm her down. I'll get a doctor." Gabriel looked to Elle kissing her forehead. "Everything is going to be alright sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too." One of the first full sentences in hours that did not seem forced by one Elle Bishop. Gabriel promised he'd be back soon. Elle only gripped Peter's hand harder.

"It's alright Elle." Peter ensured. "You're doing great." Though he had delivered a child once on a bus he really didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Especially when the mother had to shock the doctor every other second.

"I think . . . I think . . .he's coming." Really? Peter almost rolled his eyes. He let go of her hand to come around to see how dilated she was. Crap, she was right.

"Okay, Elle I don't want to freak you out, but I can see a good part of his head." Had she been pushing without him noticing. "He's a big boy so I'm going to need you to push a few more times." He instructed watching her knees buckle upwards.

"I . . . I . . .I . . . don't know . . .if I can." She breathed trying so hard to spark and relax together. Peter rested his palms on her knees curling his fingers around them.

"Elle's there's no time. You have to do this now." He knew well enough to know the kid looked fine where he was, but he needed out. Elle gave a push. "Good Elle." He reached for the kid's head. "Another big one should do it. Push!" She did as Peter instructed letting her baby slip free.

The bloody little baby squealed out a horrible noise, but Peter knew the baby was alive and well. His arms were like spaghetti flying through the air. He felt half guilty being the first person to see the offspring of Elle and Gabriel before either parent could. He wailed like a siren. Elle's breath was the only other noise in the room. Peter cut the child's cord only so the baby could rest on Elle's chest. She looked like she had been hit by a train and run over by a car. Natural birth. Peter knew that could not have been fun.

"Noah." Elle breathed out as the tight eyed baby rested on her chest. Her voice weak as Peter smiled at mother and son. He watched the baby squirm carefully. It was amazing how this baby already knew to quiet down for his mother. The child still squirmed, but made cute gurgle noises now. He heard Elle let out a sigh then become still.

"Elle?" Peter asked looked at the woman's drained face. The baby squirmed and cried suddenly as if he knew. As if he knew his mother was slipping. "Elle?" Peter pressed his fingers to Elle's face. Her nostrils didn't flair. Her mouth was not moving. She wasn't breathing. "Elle!" He quickly let the baby into his arms and onto a hospital style basinet.

He was a nurse. He was supposed to know what to do when someone stopped breathing, but it was odd. In a matter of seconds panic took over turning Peter into nothing more into some other average Joe and Elle into a mother who had given up her life for her child.


	39. Perfect

**Author's Note: **So I got sick and as a result I slowly began coming up with ideas. So many ideas so eventually I came up with this. Thirty Tales has a story coming soon. Half way done with it. An epilouge follows this chapter and then this is finished. Another story will follow this, but probably not for awhile.

The poll for the next story is going to end after I put the epilouge for this up. So the winner will be my next attempt. So enjoy everyone :)

CHAPTER 39: Perfect

_ "__Just paint the picture of a perfect place"- All The Right Moves, OneRepublic_

Gabriel could have killed Peter in that moment. If the doctor didn't hold him back Peter's brain would have made a dessert to the torture he so badly wanted. When he came back with the doctor Noah was already born. Screaming so painfully with blanket coating his poor cleaned body. Peter said there wasn't anything he could do. Anything he could do for her.

Elle looked so peaceful on the hospital bed. Too peaceful. Too pale. He didn't hear anything else he only saw the woman he loved perhaps gone away. Her light given out like before. Her life given for their child. He only took one step toward her before he saw Peter reach for her hand. He flicked his wrist on impulse.

"Don't touch her." Possessive and hurt Gabriel was slowly reverting back to Sylar.

Peter looked up respecting his wishes as the doctor attended to the child and instructed Peter to get some nurses. He wanted so badly to force the doctor to revive Elle, but by the way the doctor looked there was no one left to revive. Gabriel just went forward toward Elle. He kissed her forehead in the same spot he had before. She was still warm. He looked toward the doctor who held his son. Somehow it hadn't hit him yet that the boy, the baby was born. Alive. Elle seemed to be all that mattered.

"Leave." He couldn't believe what he was saying. The doctor tried to refuse saying something like he needed to tend to the baby. Gabriel wished he could scream for him to just take the damn kid so he could be alone with her. He held back the urge. She would not want that. She had given up herself for little Noah. Much of herself. Much of everything he had. "Now." The doctor took the child. The baby cried loud and hard for his father, but Gabriel just breathed out holding in his emotions.

The door shut in a deep thump. He looked to Elle brushing away her bangs. He loved the child, but it was hard to focus on the baby when Elle was lying here. So helpless and broken. He needed to fix her, but he wasn't sure if he could.

"I know this isn't you Gabe." It was Sylar. Back from a very long or short absence. Standing over Elle as Gabriel held her hand tightly putting it to his eyes letting the tears drip to her skin. "This is more me. Then again maybe we're a bit more alike." He chuckled. Gabriel sighed looking at her before kissing her wrist. Wait . . .

"Her pulse." He stood up quickly looking at the figment briefly. "It's weak, very very weak, but she's not dead." Sylar watched the frantic Gabriel sit to woman up a bit.

"How is Peter that stupid?" Sylar hissed out looking over her frantically as well. Gabriel pressed her chest some times before breathing into her. She still wasn't breathing.

"Come on baby." He pressed her chest again seeing her lips remained still. "Come on Elle. Noah needs you. I can't raise him alone. I can't do it alone. I need you baby." He breathed into her again as Sylar seemed to disappear within Gabriel. "We need you." A warm soft breath curled against those lips. She coughed.

"Elle?" Her eyes fluttered open almost in time with the brief stop of Gabriel's heart. She looked up signaling the man she no longer was dead. And as she cried they both knew they were alive.

--

It was so easy to watch them. His family. New whole and unbroken. He smiled watched as the little bundle of flesh and cuteness cooed against the circled layered of blanket. Elle tucks her fingers under the squishy flesh of her newborn's chin. He's barely opened his eyes in the two minutes Gabriel and Elle have had alone with him. Just staring in disbelief. His little mouth opens to yawn letting out something of a gurgle. The proud parents smile.

"He's perfect." Elle breathed pressing her lips to the warm skin of her son's forehead. Gabriel nods in agreement. Peter and the doctor have let them be after constant probing and assurance that Elle and Noah were alright.

"Sorry for dying again." Elle realized with a soft sound, but she can't take her eyes off the child. Gabriel finally has a chance to address the issue. To stop staring at his son and start staring at the mother of said child.

"It all worked out." He can't say anything more. She's alive and so is the child. He wanted to blame Peter for her death. For not checking her fully, but the kid was in shock. Like he had been the first time Elle had died. He wouldn't blame Peter now. At least he would try not to.

"Do you think I should feed him?" Elle offered as the little mouth on the fleshy toe headed newborn. He suckled at the air which only made Gabriel Gray smile. Almost laugh and cry at the fact that he and Elle had created a life. After destroying so many he had created a child that seemed to innocent for his own good.

"He's been through a lot today." There was the fatherly pride of laughter. She smiled before offering him the child so she could undo her shirt.

He was happy to retrieve little Noah Robert Gray from his mother. He was so light yet so heavy at the same time. The boy was heavy in his heart, weighing him down to reality like his mother did. The baby squeezed open his eyes showing off light brown orbs. He had big eyes as he cooed at his father looking at him with curiosity. He wiggled gently and Gabriel wanted to cry at the realization that a child, his child could make him feel so . . . human.

"Is this how it is going to be?" Elle asked almost laughing. Gabriel looked up to see how her shirt was barely covering her right breast. "Will you be hogging him forever?" He couldn't say yes or no to that. "Give me our baby." Gabriel looked at Noah one final time. All big eyes and almost smiles.

Elle took the child and it took some time for little Noah to find her nipple, but when he did he clung to her greatly. Elle nibbled on her raw chaste lips while Gabriel grabbed a chair to merely watch his son be alive. His girlfriend alive. He was very much alive.

"I just can't believe how much I love him." Elle whispered pressing her son to her. Gurgling and suckling followed after her words. She smiled down at him. "Love at first sight."

Gabriel agreed. He had never realized how much a son could mean to their parents. How much seeing the child all wrinkled and innocent with flushing skin and all coos and cries could hit his heart. How he could love someone maybe even more than he loved Elle. He could tell she felt the same way.

"He's perfect." Gabriel whispered touching the little hairs on his son's head. The baby unlatched from his mother's breast gurgling as he did. Elle lifted the baby over her shoulder patting between the small shoulder blades lightly. The baby burp spitting up a bit.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to that." Elle laughed as Gabriel just nodded and smiled. She wiped her son's face with a tissue Gabriel reached for.

"I'm sure spitting up will be the least of our problems." Gabriel stated referring to the fact that their child had a great chance of having an ability. Two powerful parents. He wondered if this cooing little boy would become a killer like him some day.

"We'll be good to him." Elle instructed smiling down as Noah yawned. "We'll teach him and love him more then anybody ever could." She rubbed her fingers over his little button nose. "Everything will be perfect." She whispered again and for the first time she really looked at Gabriel. Took her eyes off of Noah. "Right?" She seemed unsure, but Gabriel reassured her.

"Yes," He leaned forward to stare at his son who let his eyes fall closed. "He's perfect." How could life not be okay?


	40. Epilogue: A New Understanding

**Author's Note: **Final chapter and yes thirty tales of gray are coming up soon. The thrid part to this will come at some point, but within the next few days the new story should be up. Final votes to be accounted for. Anyway enjoy!

Epilogue: A New Understanding

_ "Keep me in your memories." Leave Out All The Rest, Linkin Park_

He didn't like the fact that he was looking at Peter Petrelli his two month old son. He knows he can't hold Noah now. Not while he's getting married to his baby's mother. It's not that big of a ceremony. Gabriel is only disappointed that his mother couldn't make an appearance. The woman is afraid to travel despite her need to. Noah's too young to travel. Gabriel doesn't want to put his young son through that kind of ordeal.

So his mother remains absent in the tiny courthouse in Odessa. Claire serves as Elle's maid of honor in a fluttery light pink dress. She had brought her boyfriend West along with Zach. Sandra Bennet and Lyle were standing behind the teenagers. Peter was standing next to Gabriel, all black suit and tie with the little baby in a white onsie draped clinging with coos in his arms.

Gabriel seemed to have a best man in Peter Petrelli. At least he was good with his son. Noah seemed to love everyone and everyone seemed to praise the cute dark eyed light haired baby. Gabriel smiled watching the baby gurgle at his mother as Bennet walked her from the door to him. The judge standing close by.

Elle was wearing a bell flared out white dress. Tiny beads were speckled across the skirt of the dress. Elle took Gabriel's hand. He smiled very glad to hold the warm hand in his. Elle reached her other hand to Noah's cheek. Warm, soft, and theirs. The baby had renewed a new hope in Elle for their relationship. Gabriel had surprised her a few weeks ago with the wedding proposition. It was clear that marriage now seemed right.

The wedding may have been a bit rushed our impersonal, but it was a ceremony and it was beautiful according to both. Everyone enjoyed the brief little ceremony. The reception was at a local seafood restaurant that the new Grays seemed to favor over other places. Claire had a little uncomfortable time sitting between West and Zach. Something was going on there, but Elle and Gabriel were too busy with the baby to know.

Elle fiddled with her new gold band smiling as Noah slept soundly in the cuddled hooded basinet stroller. Gabriel was close by her holding her hand softly under the table. He brought the hand to his lips to kiss her fingers. Elle would often giggle in a giddy way. Noah Bennet had a toast to the new couple before ordering stating in a long explanation what the couple meant.

"In the beginning we may not have started off on the right foot. I knew Gabriel, you had many issues," The toast was toned down for the public. "Elle you had motives, but in the end you two turned out to be the closest friends, the closest family I have had." He decided holding up his foaming glass of beer. "We've helped each other throughout our friendship and you two have truly become a part of our lives. Our family." He toasted his glass in the air. "May you both have a long happy life together."

Everyone raised their glasses. Peter smiled toward Elle and her son mostly. Gabriel still was weary about him though he couldn't stay mad. He had made up for himself by doing pretty much anything Elle or he needed. Gabriel had to admit Peter was a good friend. When he wasn't making eyes at his girl.

Correction his wife. He'd have to get used to that though he didn't feel any different. His love for Elle remained the same since the day he met her. Maybe he had always loved. Maybe they were meant for this. To bring the best out in each other. To have this perfect child. He was watching Elle fiddle with the hem of Noah's blanket.

"He's fine Elle." Gabriel pressed his fingers to her hand though she tried to shoo him away.

"I'm just making sure." Gabriel almost laughed at her reaction. He could already tell she was going to be a protective mother. She was already a good mother. Just by how she looked at the baby was completely maternal. She cooed at him though he was out cold breathing softly. She wiped drool from his baby lips.

"So Mrs. Gray," Peter asked this time and already Gabriel liked the sound her new name made. She belonged to him. "Are you planning on going back to work?" He wondered and Gabriel almost glared. Peter tended to smile too hard sometimes. Sandra and Noah Bennet talked amongst themselves. Claire tried to seem not too involved in anything eating her crab cakes trying to slip away from West or Zach's glances.

"Well I'm not sure." Her voice was a little whisper as she peered at the baby faced Noah. "How can I ever leave him behind?" Gabriel knew Elle would have a hard time leaving Noah behind. They were already attached at the hip.

He thought nobody could be so loved. This baby had so many people who loved him. So many people to tell him he was special just the way he was. And as Elle and Gabriel looked at each other as husband and wife they truly understood what it was like to be loved.

--

Gabriel had just bought out the local radio shack in the past couple months since he and Elle had gotten married. He changed it into a similar set up as his watch shop in New York. It was more of a repair shop now. He worked well with computers, but he was surprised how well he did in the two weeks Gary & Sons was open how many watches he had fixed for old Texan collectors.

His family was doing well off. Noah was around four months now. Elle's birthday was last week and for her birthday Elle had gotten a cooing smile from her son. Noah smiled, but when he smiled that day at his wife everyone would have thought it was his first time smiling. Noah babbled often and loved to watch his father work.

The Bennets were always willing to babysit. Noah adored Big Noah and Sandra. Claire and Zach had become a bit closer since she had let West have his space. Apparently there was an odd love triangle going on there. West wasn't clear on his sexuality which both Grays chose not to think about too much. They had yet to have their honeymoon yet mostly because Elle didn't want to part from the baby. Peter was a surprisingly maternal person. Noah responded to him rather greatly. Gabriel found it hard to hate him when he made Noah smile so big. Especially when he had given Noah his favorite toy, a little lion stuffed animal that Noah tended to dribble drool over.

He was locking up thinking over how he could convince Elle to take the vacation he wanted her to with him. Bahamas maybe. Elle still wasn't going back to work, but she was preparing to go back to school in the fall. The same school Claire was. Usually she gave in.

He was looking for his keys to his car when he felt something hit the back of his head. He fell forward, but catch himself with his arms. He rolled to his back, but felt something hit him again. The back of his head felt wet and it throbbed. He clenched his keys trying hard to keep focus. Elle was expecting him. His son was always so happy to see him. He needed to get up.

He crawled up flinging his hand forward. The person flew backwards. He let out a breath ready to turn. He ran to his car getting into the driver's seat. He sighed softly though sensed the person in the seat beside him.

"Hello Mr. Gray." The smile in the person's tone was bleak. "Let's get started." With that a hand reached for his head in a quick manner. All Gabriel could think about was his son and wife before everything went dark.

**Note:** Okay so nobody hurt me or send me hate reviews. The end to the story in a whole is so sickly happy! So more drama will come in the next story. Look out for that and more syelle adventures. Also a poll on who the mysterious kidnapper is. :)


End file.
